


Addiction

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Oral Sex (female), Other, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spanking, bottom!simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: after a horrible break up, Simon is no longer the man he was. However he finds himself getting addicted to a young woman at the hotel he’s staying at. She introduces him to a world he never thought he would enjoy. Modern au





	1. Beware of Short People, They make up their height with Attitude!

**Author's Note:**

> so, I really wanted to write a bottom!Simon fic. so i got tipsy to write this. I never wrote something like this, but I hope you guys enjoy this. Also, I'm too lazy to make new ocs sorry. i wrote this on my phone so expect typos and grammar errors.  
> Warnings: cursing, smut, bdsm?, bottom!simon, top!Addie, praise kink, spanking, oral sex (female), hand job

simon had no idea how he and the front desk clerk got in a shouting match at the hotel he was staying at but it was loud enough to draw in his friends that had been outside waiting for him. In the corner of his eye he saw Negan, and Rick enter through the double doors with worried looks on their faces. 

“What the fuck simon it’s like six in the fucking morning!” Negan growled, simon turned to him anger washed over his face. 

“I don’t fucking care, this idiot isn’t fucking doing her job!” Simon snapped slamming his hand on the counter. The front desk clerk flinched at the sound. Negan sighed, he felt sorry for her, she was a tiny old Asian lady, and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. “It seems like this fucking place is full of imbeciles!” Simon shouted. 

“Calm down.” Rick snapped. “we’re staying here for the next month, we don’t need you to cause trouble. We’ve been here for a week now, simon.” Simon rolled his eyes, and turned back to the front desk clerk Ignoring rick. 

“I need you to fucking understand, I was awake last night because of the people next door. Is there any fucking thing you can do for me?” Simon snapped. The clerk didn’t answer she stared at him with a trembling lip. “Oh for fuck sake do you speak fucking English?” The door behind the clerk burst open. 

“Don’t fucking talk to her like that!” A voice snarled. Simon watched as a biracial Mohawk woman stomped up to the front desk. “If you had a fucking problem last night you should have called the front desk and I would have taken care of it.” She snapped her brown eyes blazing with anger, her fist clenched at her sides. Simon rolled his eyes. 

“yeah, and who the fuck are you?” He asked. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I’m the fucking night auditor asshole!” She snapped. NEgan and Rick looked at each other. 

“Look I don’t give a fuck, just change my fucking room.” Simon slapped at the counter. The Mohawk girl gave a laugh. 

“you honestly think we’re going to do that for you after the way you spoke to Romi? Fuck you dude.” Simon’s head snapped to look at her. 

“the fuck you say?” He growled. Rick looked at negan desperately he knew this was going to be the second hotel they would be kicked out of. Negan stepped forward but the small woman spoke. 

“Fuck you.” Simon stared down at her, every fiber of his being on fire. 

“I want your fucking name, I’m going to report you.” 

“you can try bitch, but I’m off the clock.” She snapped. Romi reached out grabbing the taller girl by the arm. 

“Addie, stop he isn’t worth it.” She whispered. Simon grinned at her. He knew her name. 

“yeah Addie listen to your keeper.” He laughed. Addie ripped her arm from Romi’s grip and stormed out of the door behind her, Simon and the other watched as the door next to the front desk burst open. Addie stomped up to Simon, rage lacing her face. Simon had to look down at her since she was about 5’2. 

“Fuck you asshole! I’m telling you right fucking now, that I’m seconds from kicking your ass.” Simon placed his hands on his hips. 

“I’d like to see you try, bitch.” He saw her clench her hands. Without a word she grabbed him by his shirt swung him around and slammed him in to the wall behind her. As rick moved forward to stop her, negan raised his hands, stopping them. Romi shouted Addie’s name worry on her features. 

“I wanna see what she does.” He answered Rick’s confused look. 

“Listen you mustached slag,” she snarled voice low. “You are the reason customer service is hell. You are an entitled white man, swinging his tiny dick around hoping that something latches on. Next fucking time you have a fucking problem call the front desk, we will deal with it. Now you’re going to fucking apologize to Romi, and then tonight I will do my best to accommodate your stay. I’m gonna be nice and professional , because that’s my fucking job.” She growled. Simon stared down at her mouth open eyes wide. He could help but feel a tad bit scared of the tiny woman, she was strong to hold him in place. “But as soon as I clock out, I will hate your fucking guts with every fiber of my being.” She then dragged him to the front desk. “Romi, he would like to apologize to you.” Addie gave the older woman a smile. She shook him, simon turned to Romi, his cheeks suddenly feeling hot, was he fucking blushing? 

“I’m sorry for my behavior, and I hope you accept my apology.” Simon said sheepishly. Romi gave a small nod, but looked at Addie questioningly. 

“And?” Addie sang. Simon cleared his throat. 

“I will be kinder and call the front desk next Time.” Addie smiled, as she turned to him. 

“that’s a good fucking boy.” She whispered her mouth close to his ear, her hot breath making him tingle. Without a word she shoved him in to his friends, simon stumbled falling at their feet. He watched Addie in shock, confusion and dare he say, aroused, wave at Romi before strolling out of the hotel whistling a cheery tune. She never looked back at him. 

“holy fucking shit, be still my fucking heart.” Negan laughed dramatically clutching his chest. Rick glared down simon. He reached down yanking the taller man to his feet. “Now that girl can kick my ass anytime of the day and I’ll fucking thank her.” Negan sighed. 

“Shit Simon, we’re lucky they had fucking openings in this hotel.” Rick scolded ignoring negan as he grabbed simon by the shoulders, to help him up. “You do know they can kick us out.” Rick turned to negan, but the other man was watching the Mohawk girl drive off. 

“shit, Si.” Negan turned to him smiling. “You got your ass handed to by a tiny spit fire!” Negan begun to laugh. Simon flipped him off as he dusted himself off. 

“Come on, the construction guys are waiting for us.” Rick grabbed negan by the arm and simon followed sheepishly. 

*** 

Simon couldn’t get her out of his head. As he helped the men rebuild the inside of their shop, he kept thinking of her carnelian colored eyes glittering with anger, or how her tiny hand was pressed against the base of his neck. He sighed as he leaned against the wall he had been painting, and thought of his behavior. He had to admit he was out of line with poor Romi, there was a part of him that was glad Addie had put him in his place. What if he had…he shook his head, he wasn’t that man anymore. Right? Though he did know Sometimes his anger got the best of him. He knew nobody messed with him since he was 6’4 and made of muscle, he couldn’t help but feel kind of excited that a small girl took him down, but his ego was bruised. 

“You’re leaning on wet paint dude.” Simon’s head snapped up, he looked at negan with wide eyes before turning to look at the back of his shirt. Negan burst in to laugher, simon shook his head as he leaned away from the wall and undid the buttons on his shirt. See what that woman made him do! He growled in frustration as he pulled off the button off. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Negan asked. Simon shook his head, he didn’t answer as he looked over the damage on his shirt. He didn’t want to tell his friend he was thinking about Addie. “Thinking about that hell cat?” Negan asked grinning at his friend. But as always negan knew how to read the room, and he knew people. Simon glared at him. He was embarrassed that his friends had witness everything, was embarrassed of his attitude. His friends were only trying to help after that horrible break up. Negan clapped him on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, if she’s working tonight you get her to kick your ass again.” Simon shoved negan away from him as negan roared with laughter. 

“Fuck off neegs.” He growled. The thought of seeing her again made his shiver. 

They arrived back at the hotel past eight. There was a different girl at the counter, her name was Marlon joe or MJ, she had checked them in the night they first arrived. She greeted them with a smile, and batted her eyes at negan, as he moved to the front desk. 

“Hello, darling.” Negan grinned at her. She giggled greeting him back. Rick rolled his eyes. He informed the two he was going to change and headed to his room. Negan waved a hand in acknowledgment, before turning back to Mj. “So is Addie working tonight?” He asked. Mj nodded. 

“Yep,” she leaned forward pressing her breast together. “ she comes in early sometimes.” She smiled at him. Negan slapped the table top. “Thank you darling!” He turned to simon, a grin on his lips. ‘She’s working tonight” negan teased. Now negan was having fun pulling simon through shit, he was getting tired of Simon’s shitty attitude lately. Ever since his ex-girlfriend dumped him, simon had been a real heel. 

The double doors opened and Addie strolled in, she was wearing black skinny jeans tucked in combat boots, her undershirt was black with a cartoon character on the front, she had a flannel button up on and unbuttoned, with a leather jacket that had a hood attached. Her Mohawk was done in a elegant braid. 

“Evening Beautiful.” Negan greeted. She smiled at him, as she greeted him. 

“Hi Addie.” Simon said before he could stop himself. She glanced at him with distaste. 

“I’m not clocked in yet, so I still hate your dumb ass.” She stated as she strolled past him and entered through the door leading to the back office. simon nodded. He did deserve that. Negan burst into laughter. 

“Shit,” negan said between fits of laughter. “She just—“ he didn’t finish he just kept laughing. Simon scowled at him before storming off to the elevator. 

Simon woke up from a dream about his ex girlfriend, it was fading away, but he did remember the last thing she told him. 

“you honestly thought I liked you? It was your money I liked.” Simon growled as he rolled to his feet. The clock on the side dresser blinked as it showed him it was about ten at night. He’d only been asleep for an hour and half. As he moved to the bathroom, he heard a soft voice speaking outside his doorway. 

He peeked through the eyehole to see negan half naked leaning against the threshold of his room door looking down at a mohawk figure. Simon saw Addie had changed her shirt to the orange uniform polo she worked in. She was looking up at negan, smiling at what he said. She suddenly froze and slowly turned to look at his door. Simon took a breath, he stayed still. Negan reached out taking her chin in his hand, she turned to him. 

“Now, if he bothers you again go ahead and tell me I’ll kick his ass six ways to Sunday.” Negan spoke, a seductive grin on his face. Addie reached up pulling his hand from her face. 

“Don’t worry about me,” she gave a small laugh. “I can handle men like him. Now if you need anything else don’t hesitate to give the front desk a call.” She then walked off toward the direction of the elevator. Simon pulled away from the door and placed his head against the hard wood. A knock caused him to jump. 

“Si! You awake?” It was negan. Simon opened his door scrubbing a hand down his face. Negan smiled at him, he held up a bottle of tequila. “Look what I got.” Simon couldn’t help but smile. Negan was trying to help him get over his broken heart. Simon stepped aside allowing negan to enter his room. 

“I think you should apologize to her.” Negan spoke he lied on his back on Simon’s bed staring up at the ceiling, Simon laid next to him arm behind his head, hand on the bottle that rested on his stomach. “ truly apologize, she’s a good kid.” Negan reached out grabbing the bottle, simon thought for a second. 

“I’m an asshole” he stated his voice a little slurred. Negan nodded as he took a swig. “IS that why Kerry cheated on me?” Simon asked, he could see the face of his ex, the cruel smile she gave him as she left with a much younger man. Negan shook his head. 

“She wanted money, when you didn’t give her what she wants she went out to get it.” Negan answered softly. Simon rolled over on his shoulder to look at negan. 

“Thank’s man.” Simon found himself smiling. “Your dumbass is actually helping me.” Negan nodded taking another swig. 

“I’m serious go talk to her.” Negan rubbed his forehead. “Rick said, that you need to make things right, we might be staying her another month if renovations are going as slow as they are.” 

Simon sat up. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system or the words from his friend but he felt that he needed to make things right. He couldn’t take out his anger on innocent people anymore. Simon stood up but swayed slightly, as he righted himself; he grabbed his shirt off the desk chair. He slipped it on, he took a glance at the clock it was two in the morning. 

“I’m going to talk to her right now.” He stated as he moved toward the door. “ there should be no people there” Negan raised a hand. 

“go get ‘em bud.” Then flopped back on the bed. “I’m just gonna rest here.” Simon exited his room and made way to the lobby. 

As the elevator doors opened, he saw the front desk was empty. He slowly made his way to the front desk, stumbling slightly, his heart begun pounding. Dude calm the fuck down! He told himself. You’re just gonna talk to her. He scrubbed a hand across his mustache in thought. The door behind the front desk opened, Addie froze when she saw him, she took a deep breath and gave him a fake smile. 

“hello, sir how can I help you?” She said cheerfully. Simon tried to smile but he couldn’t, in fact he just stared at her. Her lips were covered in a plum lipstick, her eyes were big and cat like, her lashes were thick in a natural way. He could see her eye twitch, but she kept the fake smile. “ what is it sir?” She asked with a little force. 

“I’m sorry about this morning.” He spoke quickly. She raised an eyebrow in question. “I didn’t mean to call you a bitch.” She tilted her head, the smile gone now. “ in fact, I’m sorry about the whole thing.” She pursed her lips in thought. She scanned his chest and his arms. Her eyes returned to his face. 

“I don’t think you mean that.” Her voice was soft, but the look she was giving him was hard. He shook his head. 

“I do mean it. “ simon said looking at her. “I’ll do anything to prove it to you.” He said. He saw her lip curl in a mischievous smirk, her arms crossed across her plump chest. 

“Anything?” She asked. He looked at her questioningly, but gave a slow nod. She moved from behind the counter, to open the door next to the front desk. “Get inside.” She demanded with a nod of her head. Simon stared at her with a confused look, but followed her instructions nonetheless. 

Once in the back he saw a desk, a large tv that had live feed from cameras around the property, he noticed a notebook open on the desk with art supplies around it. He noticed she had closed the other door leading to the front desk. He looked around as she closed the door behind him, locking it. 

“Go near the wall over there, it’s a dead area. The camera’s won’t see us.” When he didn’t move she circled him. “Are you going to fucking listen?” She asked in a low voice, he looked at her in surprise. She pushed him in to the ‘dead area’ he spun to look down at her, she pressed her hands against his chest holding him in place against the wall. He wasn’t going to lie her hands on him gave him a twitch in his cock. 

“What are you—“ she slapped a hand over his mouth. His pants was getting tighter. What the hell was wrong with him? 

“look, you’re cute until you open your mouth. So do me a solid and shut the fuck up.” She growled. She gave him the up down, he suddenly felt self conscious in his grey shirt and pajama pants, he was embarrassed that he was getting a hard on. “Now, did you really mean it? You’ll do anything?” She asked. Simon nodded, swallowing hard. “ so, you’re giving me permission to touch you?” She asked softly. 

Simon didn’t know what possessed him to nod his head. There was apart of him that knew it was wrong, but at the same time his cock was begging him to let her touch him. 

“Good, now turn around and get on your knees.” She pulled her hand off of his mouth and his chest. It took simon a few seconds to understand what she said. “Knees now!” She snapped grabbing his shoulders shoving him down to his knees. He stared up at her with wide eyes. “Face the wall.” She commanded. Simon slowly turned to face the wall. “Hands up above your head.” She moved next to him as he did what she instructed. He felt her hands run up over his hips, down his thighs over his ass, but she never touched his needy cock. 

“what are—-“ she cut him off with a swat to the ass, he gave a pained gasp, jumping slightly moving his hand to reach behind him when her hand snapped out grabbing his wrist and slamming it against the wall. 

“I said to keep you hands over your fucking head.” She snarled in his ear. “ I thought I also told you to shut the fuck up.” Simon begin to pant. There was this voice in the back of his head telling him this was wrong, but then there was that drunk voice that cheered her antic on. “Now, be a obedient boy and speak when spoken to.” She kissed him gently on his ear. It was a kinder gesture then being hit. He melted under that small kiss, closing his eyes. “If you’re naughty you’ll fucking regret it.” Her mouth moving against his ear. Her hot breath tingling, her breath smelled like fruit candy. 

Simon didn’t say anything, his ass cheek stung as heat pulsed through where he had been hit. She slowly let his wrist go and her hands came to his pajama bottoms, she hooked her fingers in the waist band and slowly lowered the fabric. Simon felt his hips clench slightly at the cool breeze as the material slid over his hip, his cock sprung free as the fabric came past his ass. 

“Look, at that,” she moaned, looking over his shoulder to look at his cock “already hard for me.” Her finger tips brushed the head of his penis causing him to jump. “Look how big and ready you are.” She pressed her chest to his back looking over his shoulder at his cock. “Look how much you’re leaking, you dirty slut.” She wrapped an arm under his, her hand found his throat; her other hand wrapped around his cock. Simon gave a moan, as she gently stroked him. 

“ how long since you had an orgasm?” She asked him. Simon’s head was hazy, all he could think about was the pleasure her hands gave him. “ I asked you a question.” She snarled squeezing his cock in a painful manner. Simon cried out, thrusting his hips. 

“with a person? months ago. solo? too depressed to do it.” He groaned again as she released his cock, trailing her finger gently up and down his length. 

“you were a naughty boy this morning.” She whispered, as she continued to stroke him. “Do you deserve an orgasm?” She asked. He really didn’t he was awful this morning. Where did that come from? He thought, but a squeeze at his junk brought him back to the moment. He shook his head. “Look at you, you learn quick.” She grasped his cock gently. Her praise bit something in his chest, pride? He didn’t know, but he wanted her to praise him again. Her other hand tightened her grip on his throat. “now if you come, I’ll give you a harsher punishment than a swat on the ass. ” Simon groaned as she picked up pace on his length. He was trying his hardest not to come, his mind was hazy, pleasure filled. All he could think of was her, her hands, her soft pants against his ear. the pleasure was building. 

“Look at you, being a good boy holding back.” She kissed him gently on the temple, her other hand still griping his throat, the pressure against his neck made it hard to breathe, but there was a part of him that loved it. The pressure was building, he was seconds from coming. “Does it feel good?” She asked. He nodded. “Are you about to come?” He nodded. 

Just as his orgasm hit him she let his cock go, the pleasure fade as he came, he snapped his eyes open turning to her mouth slacked, he saw she was smiling. Apart of him was upset, and other part wanted to get up and grab her to have his way with her, but instead Simon stared down at his flaccid cock, a frustration tore through him. 

“bad boys don’t deserve orgasms.” She stated letting go of his neck. Her arms moved off of him, he felt her shift behind him. She was on her knees now, he jumped as he felt her hands rubbing his ass in gentle circles, he felt a groan build in his chest. She scratched lightly at his skin. “Shit, you have an amazing ass.” He didn’t say anything, he didn’t move. He felt soft kisses along his back, he felt her press herself against him, lightly biting the back of his neck. She grind her pelvis against his ass. 

“Shit, I can’t take it.” She whispered pulling away from him. He made a sound of protest as She stood up. She stooped over to wrap her arms around his chest. “Now, you’re going to eat me out, and if you do a good job, you’ll be rewarded.” Simon took a Breath of surprise, he wanted to turn to look at her, but something told him not to turn. Don’t be a bad boy, Simon. A voice whispered in his head. The fuck? He felt her move off of him. “ turn around.” He slowly took his hands of the wall, turning to face her. She stood towering over him. “Take my boots off,” she raised a leg, he reached slowly unzipping the boot he gently pulled it from her foot. He placed it next to him, he moved quickly as she raised her other leg. He removed the boot. “Now undo my pants, if you touch me anywhere other then the buttons, you’ll regret it.” Simon nodded, he slowly reached up as she moved closer to him. 

His hands grabbed at the waist band, he slowly unbuttoned her high waist pants. She watched him, he gently spread the flaps, teal Cotton high waist underwear stared back at him. She pushed his hands off her. She hooked her fingers and slid one leg out of the pants. Simon felt his mouth water, as she stepped closer to him. “Close your eyes.” She instructed. He did automatically. He felt the heat of her core in front of him, it was killing him not to open his eyes he wanted to see it, his cock was now aching with need again. “Open your mouth for me.” He did. 

She reached out grabbing his head. He moaned as she slid her hands through his hair massaging his scalp. his face was buried in warmth, he brought his hands up on her hips to steady himself. He took a deep breath taking in her smell, found himself rubbing his nose against her mound. She moaned softly. he heard her give a small gasp as he licked her gently tasting her he groaned into her, cupping her ass in his hands, forcing her to press harder in his mouth as he worked her with all he had. He lavished in her whimpers and moans. It was gold to his ears, he wanted to make her scream his name. She was whispering dirty things in Spanish to him, as she gripped his hair. He bit and licked, he begun to snake his hand toward the inner of her thigh, he wanted to sink his fingers in her. She pulled his head from her pussy, he stared up at her mouth open juices glistening round his chin. 

“I said eat me out, no fingers.” She snarled. He nodded, moving his hand back to her ass. She shoved his head back to her pussy. He tasted her with all he had, he gripped her ass and groaned in her juices. She rode her hips against his mouth in urgency, praising him. Her words were making him feverish, he wanted her to feel good, there was a part of I’m that wanted to show her how obedient her was. the more she praised him, the more furiously he ate her out. He was a good boy, he was doing a good job, he was making her feel good. He ground his face deeper in to her, licking, biting; with a small cry she came arching against him. 

She pulled his head away from her, her juices linking from his mouth to her pussy, simon was buzzed with her taste and her smell. She let his head go and looked at her watch. 

“10 minutes? Not bad.” She reached in to the backpack on the desk chair pulling out a package of baby wipes. Simon watched her clean herself up. He didn’t know what to do but he stayed on his knees, like a obedient puppy. She moved her panties back in place and stepped in her pants. She smiled at him as she moved close to him, he watched her crouch down in front of Him. She reached out taking his chin in her hand leaning down to kiss him gently on the mouth. She pulled away looking at him. “You have been such an obedient little slut. Are you ready for your reward?” She asked a smile on her face. “ what do you say?” She asked her fingers tightening on his jaw. 

“Yes, please.” He whispered, his heart pounding. She let his face go, as she fell to her knees. Her hand gently stroking his cock. He groaned and thrusted up his hip a little. She strained him, squeezing and pulling. 

“Good boy, now since you didn’t listen earlier, you get only my hand.” She whispered leaning close to him. “However If you misbehave again, I’ll give you another ruined orgasm.” Simon whined shaking his head. He hated the feeling of coming with no pleasure. It was something he did not want to experience again. “ don’t worry,” she smiled at him. “This is what good boys get.” She kissed his gently along his cheek, down his neck. 

She kissed him on his temple whispering encouraging words, stroking him. As she continued to praise him his orgasm neared. He moaned and grunted as he thrusted his hips to match her strokes. 

“Do you want come for me pet?” He nodded. “ then come for me.” and he did with all he had, he let out a cry arching his hips in her hand. She watched as his milky substance poured from the tip of his cock. “ that’s a sweet boy.” She kissed him as he sagged against the wall. Fatigue crashing through him. 

He let out a whimper as her hand let him go. He was catching his breath when she returned in front of him, the package of baby wipes in her hand. She whispered loving things as she wiped him clean, such as ‘you’re so obedient pet” or “you did a good job” She pulled another wipe from the package, gently cleaning his face. As He watched her, he couldn’t help but feel confused. She hated him, but here she was giving him the best orgasm he’s ever had. Kerry’s hand jobs weren’t a great as Addie's, it took her forever for him to feel good. He didn’t know what he exactly felt toward the mohawked girl; Simon was torn, he didn’t like being treated so roughly since he was the rough one, but her praising him was giving him this high he never felt before. 

“You did such a good job, baby.” She said smiling. Simon couldn’t help but feel his heart jump at her calling him baby, Kerry used to call him that. She raised an eyebrow at his expression when she had called him baby, but didn’t say anything as she tossed the used baby wipe in the trash. He felt her hands pull at his pants, he lifted his hips so she could pull them on. She petted his head. 

“ I think it’s time for you to sleep.” She stroked his hair, he leaned into her touch, looking at her his eyes getting heavy. “Come on big guy.” She rose to her feet, gently taking his hand. Simon rose to his feet slowly, he swayed as he felt light headed. The tequila was finally hitting him. 

He let Addie lead him to the door exiting the office, he looked up at the camera feed, seeing how tired he looked. He heard her unlock the door, as he turned to her she opened the door a small smile on her face. Addie let go of his hand, as he exited the back office. “ have a good night sir.” She sang as she closed the door behind him. Simon stared at the closed door debating wither to knock and demand what the hell or leave. He gave a sigh as he moved toward the elevator. 

As simon stumbled in his room, he could see it was almost four in the morning, negan was snoring away on his bed. Simon fell next to negan fatigue taking over. Negan turned to him. 

“Why the fuck you smell like a baby?” Negan asked groggily. But simon was already asleep, dreaming of delicate hands and whisper of praises.


	2. Bad Boys are punished, good little sluts are rewarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon learns just how rough a real punishment is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i'm like new to bdsm, but i have been researching on websites and reddit, only taking in the info that seem safe. but i'm loving writing bottom!simon. also he seems so ooc, but i have an idea why. 
> 
> warnings: cursing, smut, bdsm?, bottom!Simon, top!Addie, praise kink, spanking, oral sex (female) hand job, chasity cage

“Wake the fuck up!” Negan shouted hitting Simon with a pillow. Simon snorted as he sat up startled looking around. Negan tossed the pillow next to him. “Shit, man I thought you fucking died.” Simon stretched. 

“Not yet.” He gave a yawn. “what time is it?” He asked as Negan tossed him his duffel bag of clothes. 

“About six, Rick’s ready to go.” Negan answered as he watched Simon dig through his bag for clothes. Negan took a seat at the desk, arms crossed. “Why’d you smell like fucking baby wipes man?” Simon stopped what he was doing to look at his best friend. He shrugged. 

“don’t remember.” He answered, But he did, her voice, her hands, the gentle kisses. He could feel himself getting hard. He grabbed his cloths and turned to go to the shower. 

“Bullshit!” Negan yelled after him. 

Simon and Negan met Rick in the breakfast room, he was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Simon set down his plate of sausages and waffles on the table, his knees sore as he sat down. Negan sat next to him with a plateful of food. 

“Hurry up and eat, they’re going to be there soon.” Rick said as he read the paper. Simon looked around noticing it was only the three of them in the breakfast room. A movement out the glass door caught his attention. it was Addie passing by talking to her coworker that was in charge of breakfast. His mind moving to last night. 

“Shit, I don’t know how she does it.” Negan’s voice caught his attention he turned to his friend. “Awake all night. Wonder if she does anything to pass the time.” Negan smiled at Simon. Simon shrugged, but he couldn’t help but wonder did she do that all the time? Was that how she passed her time? Was he a plaything for her? The breakfast door opened as Addie and her coworker entered the room. 

“Sometimes you have to show bigger people you’re not scared of them.” Addie saying, her coworker, a shorter Hispanic lady was smiling up at the Mohawk girl. “And when they’re on their knees show them who is boss.” Her coworker laughed as if she was joking. Addie looked over her shoulder at Simon. “The bigger they are the more fun it is to see them tremble like a scared puppy.” She turned back to her coworker. Simon couldn’t help but take a deep breath, he wanted it again, he wanted her to…Simon begun to choke on his food. Negan gave him a look before slapping him on his back. Simon’s coughing fit caught the young woman’s attention. 

“Uh oh, he’s finally kicking the bucket.” Addie came up next to Negan, a mischievous smile on her lips. “You guys will finally get your peace and quiet.” Negan laughed. Simon didn’t say anything but watched her. Why was she acting like nothing happened between them? was toying with him? He found himself getting angry. 

“How are you this morning, darling?” Negan asked turning to look up at her. She smiled down at him. “I couldn’t help but over hear your conversation.” Negan winked at her, she gave a soft laugh 

“well, sir. I had a pretty good night.” She answered. Negan grinned up at her. “Some people need to learn a lesson.” She didn’t look at Simon, but kept her gaze on Negan. 

“I like when you call me sir.” Negan flirted. She laughed, as she patted him on his head. She made a comment about how soft his hair was and started to stroke the top of his head. Simon felt a stab of envy and jealousy rip through him. There was a voice in his head that whined she was suppose to pet his head, while telling him what a good boy he was. What the fuck was wrong with him? She then turned to Simon that smile still on her lips. he noticed her lipstick faded and the stain of the color made her lips look darker. but all he could think of was the soft kisses and the praises that she gave him last night. She was still stroking Negan’s hair, though and he didn’t like that. 

“You seem to be in a better mood today.” She said. Simon watched her hand stroke Negan’s hair, Negan was smiling up at her like a puppy. Simon felt a bitterness rip through him. He wanted her to feel as hurt as he did. 

“Well, I was in a good mood until you showed up.” Simon snapped as he leaned back crossing his arms. Her mouth fell open in a playful o, her hand stopped stroking Negan’s head. Negan and Rick both looked at him in surprise, they wondered why the sudden change in attitude. 

“One, that was rude.” She said, her eyes narrowing. Simon rolled his eyes. He ignored the fact that she continued to stroke Negan’s hair. My hair softer. He thought venomously toward Negan. 

“So fucking what?” He snarled. She raised an eyebrow. Her hand once again pausing from stroking Negan’s hair. Both Rick and Negan watched the two, Rick’s face pinched in to a displeased look, he was clenching his jaw. Rick knew what his friend was going through, since he went through a bitter divorce with his ex-wife. but at the same time he knew if he spoke up he could escalate Simon’s attitude. 

“Two, I just wanted to see how you were. Three, maybe I was trying to be nice since I am technically clocked in.” She continued her movement with her hand, Negan gave a purr of content. 

“Yeah, Si, stop being a fucking asshole.” Negan snapped at his friend. Simon glared at him. He didn’t want to hear what Negan had to say, since he was enjoying what Addie was doing. 

“Wow, that shows what kind of person you are.” Simon stabbed the last sausage on his plate with a fork. Negan glared at his friend, Rick rubbed his forehead with frustration. 

“Four, take that stick out of your ass, before I take it out and beat you with it, boy.” She snarled. Simon’s heart skipped a beat. Memories of “good boy” rang through his head. She then looked down at Negan and Rick. “Have a good morning you two.” She stepped away from the table, giving Simon a look before leaving the breakfast room. Negan stared after her. 

“Shit, Sai.” Negan turned to him, angry look on his face. “She was trying to be nice. Did you even fucking talk to her last night?” Simon turned to him, his heart still pounding. A voice in his head shouting at him that he was stupid for being mean to Addie. Simon shook his head as he finished his breakfast. 

Simon found himself walking back to his room, he had forgot his wallet. He felt bad the way he spoke to Addie, but seeing her touch Negan in such an intimate manner upset him. Was she moving on already? Did he mean nothing to her? He let out a cry as someone yanked him by his jacket into a janitor closet. He stumbled as his back slammed into the wall. Heart pounding, he looked down at see a furious Addie. 

“Oh, you’re in trouble now.” She sang with a wicked smile. Simon opened his mouth to fight back, she slapped a hand over his mouth, the back of his head hit the wall. “Shut up.” She released him, grabbing at is wrist, forcing them at his sides. Simon’s mouth fell open. He was too surprised to move. Addie's hands moved to his pants; she undid them in fluid movement pulling out his flaccid cock. Simon struggled against her but her glare made him stopped immediately. He felt him slip something over his cock. “thank gods you’re a grower.” She murmured and he heard something click in place. Andie pulled away from him as she smiled down at his junk. Simon looked down to see his cock in some sort of cage. 

“ what the fuck?” He snarled, shoving her away from him in reflex. He felt bad as she stumbled back, once she righted herself, she grabbed him slamming him against the wall. He wheezed his breathe knocked out of him, how the hell was she stronger than him? 

“Five, six.” She snarled. He froze. He stared at her in confusion his thoughts cut short as She grabbed his face, forcing him to look down at her. “You were disrespectful pet.” Her voice was hard, on edge. “A very bad boy.” She pulled him down so his face was up to hers. “This is your punishment, and tonight I’ll have you on your knees begging me.” 

As Simon’s cock began to harden, he felt a discomfort. Addie gave a dark laugh. 

“Oh no pet,” she whispered as she pulled away from him. “ that is a chastity cage. No hard ons for you.” With that she strolled out the closet as if nothing had transpired between the two. Simon stared after her then at the strange contraption on his cock. He hurried to stuff himself back in his pants, before running out of the closet after her. He caught up to her as she briskly walked toward the elevator. 

“Addie, wait!” He shouted, she slowly turned to him. He looked around noticing that a few other guests were passing them by. “We need to talk.” She smiled that fake smile at him. 

“and how can I help you sir?” She asked, she had her hands in her jacket pockets. Simon looked down her a worried look on his face. 

“what the hell, did you put on me.” The fake smile was gone now. “Do you carry this shit around with you?” He pushed 

“seven, I already told you.” She stated. Simon felt this frustration build through him. 

“no, you didn’t!” He shouted catching the attention of a few guest. 

“Eight, don’t fucking yell at me.” She snapped. The other guest watched closely. Simon didn’t blame them he was way bigger than her. he would have no problem picking her up, or worse hurt her; but he would never hurt her. 

“I’m sorry, “ he rushed, she raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in his voice. “I’m just so confused. You’re…” she gave him a look of warning as the guest still watched them. “You were being nice, and I was an asshole.” He threw out. “I guess I got jealous of you touching Negan.” There was a voice in the back of his head that screamed at him to shut up. “This happened so fast, am I just…are you using me?” A soft look replaced the angry one she was giving him. She studied his face; she was about to answer him when Negan’s loud voice yelled his name. Both turned to the large man making his way to them. 

“what the fuck man? The workers are waiting for us.” Negan looked down at Addie. She smiled up at him, he turned to Simon. “Really? Bothering her again.” Once the other guest saw Negan, they deemed it clear, walking off. 

“no, he was apologizing.” Addie spoke up. “He was telling me that he was out of line.” She smiled up at Negan, who looked at Simon in surprise. 

“No shit?” He asked. Addie nodded. 

“yep.” Negan looked between the two, before accepting what the Mohawked girl said. 

“okay, hurry the fuck up man, we’re late and Rick is in a mood.” Negan turned to Addie, he petted her head and then walked off. Hands off! The voice in his head hissed. Simon looked down at Addei. the soft look she was giving him made him hard, or would if the thing around his cock wasn’t so uncomfortable. Simon shifted his hips uncomfortable; he resisted the urge to touch it. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” She said softly. He looked at her in surprise. She reached out grabbing his arm in a gentle manner. “Don’t tell anyone what’s happening between us. We’ll talk tonight I promise.” He nodded. She then let him go. Simon watched her walk off. He felt a sort of loneliness when she wasn’t around. 

Simon found himself pacing his room. It was about ten thirty at night. He was nervous, he hadn’t seen Addie yet. when he went down earlier, she was busy with a group of people. He felt the metal cage on his cock, bouncing with each step. He had a problem with that thing all day. He had tried to take it off at one time, but stopped himself when a voice told him, Addie wouldn’t like it. He slid his hands through his hair, growling in frustration. What the hell was he doing? He had just met her yesterday and here he was already an obedient slut. He sat heavily on his bed, deep in thought. He didn’t noticed Negan enter his room. 

“hey, what’s up your ass?” He asked as he sat next to Simon. The mustached man jumped as he looked at his friend. 

“Nothing, just thinking.” Simon answered. Negan raised an eyebrow, but took a swig from his beer. Simon looked down at his feet. He wanted to ask his friend about Addie, he wanted to know if Negan knew anything about her. “what do you think of Addie?” Simon turned to his friend. Negan grinned. 

“she’s fucking adorable.” Negan tilted his head in thought. “Shit, she tough. When I saw her roughing you up, I got hard.” He laughed. Simon didn’t say anything. “The other night she came to my room.” Simon felt a stab of jealousy. 

“why?’ He asked, trying to keep his voice even. 

“The room next door was being loud.” He answered. He downed his beer. “I went to threatened them, and they called her on me.” Negan laughed. “She came to me telling me that I can’t threaten them, and that it’s her job. We spoke a little, she was very secretive.” Negan turned to Simon. “But I get that she’s a good kid.” Simon nodded. “Come on let’s get something to eat.” Simon stood up and followed his friend out his room. 

When they came in to the lobby they saw Rick speaking with Addie, a map between the two. Addie looked up at them, a smile on her face. She then looked back down at the map. 

“Yep, if you take this road and follow it for a few miles, you get to the mall that’s where all the fancy restaurants are at.” She answered as Simon and Negan came up next to Rick. 

“Hello, beautiful.” She smiled at Negan. “So, tell me how do you keep yourself awake?” She shrugged. 

“i keep myself busy.” She answered. Negan leaned forward. 

“Do you get any days off?” He asked. Addie nodded. Simon bit his lip he wanted to grab his friend and shake him while screaming “no back off mine!” 

“Yep the weekends.” She answered. Negan raised an eyebrow. 

“we should hang out.” He suggested. Addie smiled but didn’t say anything. Rick rolled his eyes. 

“Please stop, both of you have been a pain in her ass since we got here. I’m surprised she hasn’t called the cops on us yet.” Rick stated as He folded his map and stuffed it in his pocket. 

“Oh, call the cops on this big puppy?” Addie laughed as she petted Negan on the head. “he’s just so cute.” She teased. Negan turned to Simon and Rick. 

“She called me cute.” He smiled. Addie laughed. She looked at Simon, and noted the pout on his lips. Rick gave a laugh. 

“She being nice,” Rick turned to Addie. “You don’t have to lie to him.” Addie burst in to laughter. Simon found himself watching her. She was in her orange work polo; her hair was down thrown over the side of her head. “all right I’m hungry, Addie said Mel’s diner isn’t far.” Rick turned to Addie and smiled. She smiled back, the same color lipstick from last night. Rick moved from the counter toward the double doors. Negan smiled at Addie and pulled away from the front desk following Rick. As Simon passed, he looked at Addie. 

“Be safe cutie.” She smiled at him. He felt a smile mold on his lips, a excitement running though him. He nodded and followed his friends. 

 

Simon woke up to his room phone ringing, he grunted as he rolled over. He hissed as the chastity cage dug in his groin. He lifted his hips off the bed as he answered the phone. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“Come downstairs in five.” Addie’s voice came through the speaker. Simon felt a peak of excitement, he looked at the clock on the side table two thirty flashed at him. 

“Yes, of course.” He rushed as he sat up. 

“Good.” The line went dead. He placed the phone back on the receiver, he jumped to his feet, grabbing his shirt and sliding it on. He looked down at his pajama pants Batman symbols scattered the fabric. he debated to change feeling childish. Remembered the time, he grabbed his room key as he exited his room. 

He crept past Negan’s room. he heard the moans and grunts of Negan pleasuring a lucky lady they had met at Mel’s diner. Simon didn’t have to worry about his friend poking his nose in his business. He hurried down to the lobby, by taking the stairwell since the elevator took forever. Just as he burst in to the lobby he saw Addie at the front desk, she was writing something in a composition book. As he came up to the front desk, she looked up at him. A smile molded on her lips. 

“You’re right on time.” She looked down at the book, finished writing her notes. She then closed the book. picked up a sign that said no vacancies, and that the front desk clerk stepped out and will be back in an hour. she taped it to the front desk. He watched her as she grabbed a set keys from a drawer near her. “give me a few minutes.” He nodded. 

Addie came through the door with a backpack on her shoulder. he noticed it was pink and covered in rainbows and unicorns. She nodded her head as she moved passed him once she locked the office door. He followed her like an excited puppy to the stairwell door, he jumped in front of her to open the door for her. He noticed she was wearing black shorts, leggings covered in sugar skulls, her combat boots giving her a rebel look. She smiled patting him on his face as she breezed past him. She led him to the third floor, they stopped in front of a door that had an employees only sign. She used the keys to open the door. “After you pet.” She opened the door and darkness greeted Simon. He entered; she closed the door behind them. the dark room flooded with artificial light. 

Simon looked around noticing that there was old furniture, rollaway beds, and cribs. he saw blankets piled in the corner of the room, and long the wall was a bed. A bookshelf that had various items. 

“The boss lets night auditors sleep here on their breaks.” She answered moving to the bed. Simon moved to the bookshelf he saw books, and old clothes. “Lost and found.” She answered as she sat down placing her backpack on the floor next to her. “I thought we can have some privacy.” She smiled at him as he turned to her. “No cameras here, complete dead area.” 

Simon didn’t say anything as he moved toward the bed. he found himself kneeling between her knees, pushing his head in her shoulder. She gave a soft laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Begging already? I have yet to tell you your punishment.” He didn’t say anything but took in her scent. she smelled like flowers and her hair smelled like baby shampoo, he could smell a hint of her body soap. 

“Are you using me?” He asked softly as he pulled away from her, even on his knees he was taller than her. She reached it stroking his hair. 

“No, in fact I’m extremely attracted to you.” She answered. “You have to understand, I'm not the type to do these things with anyone. If I chose you, it’s because I wanted you.” She answered. Simon bit his lip in thought. 

“Do you want to sleep with Negan?” He asked. She laughed, but didn’t stop stoking his hair. 

“There is a part of me that's attracted to him. I would love to see him on his knees begging me, but from the few encounters we’ve had; I can tell he like to be on top. I would like to see how big he is.” She answered. Simon pouted, as he pulled away from her. He was jealous, everyone liked Negan, everyone wanted him. It hurt him that she wanted him too. Addie let him go, understanding his need to move away from her. She didn’t mean to hurt him, but he needed to know the truth. “But you caught my eye the first time I saw you.” She said softly, as Simon moved from between her legs to sit next to her. He looked up at her confused. 

“Yeah? My screaming turned you on?” She shook her head. She leaned back resting on her elbows and stretched her legs out in front of her. 

“Nope, the first time I saw you, you were in your truck.” She thought for a second. “You were crying.” Simon’s eyes widen. 

That had been the first night they had come to the hotel. Negan and Rick were inside getting the rooms, Simon was moping in the truck. He wasn’t sobbing or anything but tears were streaming down his face. He was man enough to cry, he didn't care if anyone saw him. He had gotten a call from Arat and Laura telling him that Kerry was at his bar with her new boy toy, a way older man than he. His manager and assistant manager took matter in to their own hands banning both. but Simon was hurt that she would go to lengths to hurt him more. especially how she humiliated him when he proposed to her. 

“I saw this vulnerability in you, and the dominant side of me wanted you.” Addie’s voice brought him back to reality. “I just didn’t know how to approach you.” She turned to him. “Believe it or not, I’m actually a nice person.” Simon couldn’t help but smile. “And at the same time, I wanted to be the person that made you forget, that hurt and pain you were feeling. Even if it was for a little while. So, when you came to me yesterday, I was ecstatic.” She sat up. “My dominate side wanted to boss you around while other part of me wanted to hold you and tell you everything was okay, but you were an asshole to Romi and me.” Simon sheepishly scrubbed the back of his head. 

“I guess, all the anger I’ve been feeling had me lashing out to friends and people.” He said softly. Addie noticed he was tugging at his pants. She raised an eyebrow, as he quickly let the fabric go. 

Addie found herself reaching up gently grabbing Simon by the hips, pulling him so he was in front of her. She nuzzled his hip, as she gently lowered the fabric to expose his hip bone. She kissed his flesh gently and nipped at it. He gave a groan. She dug her nails in his skin as she assisted his flesh with kisses. She sucked at his flesh leaving pink marks. She let his hips go to pull the fabric down past his groin, and leaving it on his thighs. She nuzzled he area right beside his dick, gently nipping at the skin. She examined the cage around his dick, before pulling away to look up at him. 

“Take your clothes off.” She instructed as she let his hips go. Simon stared down at her, for a few seconds processing what she just said. “Don’t make me ask you again.” He slowly took off his pant and his shirt. He felt vulnerable standing completely nude in front of Addie as she studied his body. She Grinned as she stood up closing the distance between the two, her face coming right up to his chest. She nuzzled the hair the dusted his chest, her hands gently caressing his torso. She pulled away looking up at him. “I need you to understand that you are going to be punished, the way you spoke to me was unacceptable behavior. Every time you talk back or are rude you will be punished. You need to learn to speak to me in a respectable manner, pet.” She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’ve kept count on how many times you disrespected me.” 

She reached up grabbing his wrist, moving him between her legs. she yanked him over her knee, and hooked her other leg around his leg. He cried out as her knee dug in to his stomach, he felt her hand smooth over his ass. His eyes widen as realization hit him. This morning she had been counting… 

“now, keep your arms over your head, if you try to stop me or grab me, I’ll add more to your punishment.” Simon nodded his throat going dry. He felt her grope his ass, then it was gone, he clenched expecting the hit, but it never came. He heard her hum. “arch your back a little and raise your ass a bit.” She instructed. He followed her instructions heart pounding. He cried out as the first hit came, he heat of the hit seeped in his cheek. He wiggled but the firm squeeze on his leg made him stop. He felt her hand smooth over the sting, then down at his thigh. 

“One.” She counted as she continued to trace her fingers on his thigh. Simon cried out as the swat was on the other cheek. “two.” She smoothed her hand over the second hit. Simon was panting now. He groaned as Addie stuffed two fingers in his mouth gagging him. Then she rained on his ass, while counting. “three, four, five, six.” He arched in pain whining against her fingers. The pain tore through his ass, heat followed behind. He was whimpering as she gently ran her hand over the hurt area. “How many do you have left?” She asked as she removed her fingers from his mouth. Simon’s head as fuzzy with pain, and in a way pleasure. He thought for a second. 

“Two.” He whispered as he rubbed himself against her knee. Addie sighed and ran her hand down his muscular back. 

“Good.” She ran her fingers up and down his crack. he whimpered wiggling away from her fingers, he did enjoy the feeling but it was so foreign to him. She gently moved her fingertips to circle ass cheeks. “So, red.” She whispered, and cracked him hard. Simon jumped at the pain; he knew he had one more. With one more hit, Simon knew his punishment was over. He was breathing hard, the pain spiking through his ass. He felt her leg unhook from his. He felt butterfly kisses along his back. her whispers of how good he took his punishment, were said between kisses. 

“get up and kneel.” He did. His ass was sore, and he knew tomorrow he would have trouble sitting. Simon moved to kneel between her legs. “What do you have to say?” She asked as she cupped his face in her hands. Simon nuzzled her hands. “repeat after me.” she instructed. He nodded. 

“thank you, for correcting my behavior.” He started, copying her a few seconds after her. his mind rushing with pleasure and pain. “I was bad, and deserved this punishment.” He kissed at her hands. “Thank you.” He whispered; she moved her hands to stroke his hair, kissing his gently on the head. 

“You are welcome.” She smiled at him. Simon found himself moving to cuddle against her. She gave a content sigh as she wrapped her arms around him. He was kissing her shoulders, chest as he whispered sorry. Addie gave a small moan as his lips came to contact with her flesh on her collarbone. Simon’s hands slowly moved up to her hips. 

“Hold on pet,” She whispered as she grabbed at his hands. Simon pulled away, giving her a questioning look. She pulled her backpack near, pulling out a water bottle handing it to Simon. He took it hesitantly. “stand up for me please.” He did. He saw her reach again, pulling out a tube of ointment. “Turn for me I’ll make you feel better.” He did, he jumped slightly at the ointment and sighed in pleasure as she rubbed gently on his ass. She was praising him on how much of a good boy he was, and how he took the punishment like a champ. 

Once she was done. she turned him by his hips smiling up at him, she patted the area next to him. Simon sat down feeling a slight pain in his rear. Addie wrapped a fuzzy blanket around his shoulders. He looked down at the bottle of water, he drank it from it not realizing how thirsty he was. He downed the bottle in a matter of minutes, as Addie took the empty bottle, she handed him a banana. “Eat this please.” He nodded. As he ate Addie leaned in close cuddling him rubbing his arm in a loving manner. Simon leaned into her as he ate the banana in silence. When he was done, he found himself kissing her on her head, she looked up at him in surprise. 

“I wanna make it up to you.” He said softly as he pushed the blanket off of his shoulders. She didn’t say anything as he moved once again between her legs. “Please.” He whispered his hand at her shorts. Addie smiled as she pushed his hair back, nodding. He smiled as he pulled down her shorts and leggings, she raised her hips to help him. 

Once she was naked waist down, Simon groaned. He could see the glistening juices on her dark folds. The cute bud peaked at him. He found himself looking up at her for permission, she nodded. Simon moved his head between her legs with urgency, licking, sucking and biting. Her moans filled the small room, she arched her hips, pushing his face deeper. Simon groaned against her as she rode against his face. Her encouragements making him pulse with contentment. She came with a cry arching against him. Her hand stroking his hair in a loving manner. he pulled away, staring up at her. She sat up kissing him gently on the mouth. She pulled him up against her. 

“hold me please.” She whispered. He nodded. The two cuddled up against each other under the fuzzy blanket. She was running her hand up and down his arm, her eyes were closed. Simon was rubbing her back gently, watching her rest. 

“Why are you being nice?” Simon asked. She gave a laugh. 

“It’s called aftercare.” She smiled as she opened her eyes. “Like I said I’m actually really nice.” Her hand moved over to his hip. Simon oh’d. “I have a feeling that you have no idea what I’m talking about.” Simon nodded. 

“My stupid ex called herself a top, but she just like being on top during sex.” Simon stated. “It was getting boring.” Addie raised an eyebrow. 

“Ugh, I hate that.” She moved her hand from his hip to scratch her chin, and move her hair from her face. “What’s the point of being called a top if you’re not going to peg a guy.” She rolled her eyes. Simon looked down at her. 

“Peg?” He asked. Addie nodded. 

“Yep, you know, pegging? fucking a guy with a strap on.” Simon stared down at her; mouth open. She didn’t look like the type of person to be into that. He wasn’t going to like a surge of excitement went through him. “I’ll only do it if you agree to it.” She stated. “If you say no, it means no.” Simon couldn’t help but wonder about pegging. he had seen some stuff on the porn sites but never watched them. His ex wasn’t big on sex, sometimes she just laid there looking through her phone. There was a part of him that wanted to please addie, to prove to her that he was a good slut. 

“I mean,” Simon started stammering a bit when he noticed she was watching him. “I’m open to try new things.” He finished. Addie gave a wicked grin, leaning over to kiss him gently on the mouth. 

“Okay, just tell me when you want to be adventurous.” Simon gave her a shy smile. “Also, I feel I should lay down some rules.” Simon nodded. Addie rolled on to her stomach, raising herself on her forearms to look at Simon. he continued to rub her back in small circles. “Okay so I’m not into extreme pain. I will not spit or piss on you. I hate slapping people in the face and I will not humiliate you in front of your friends. Which reminds me one time my friend’s bottom...” 

As Addie spoke Simon studied her. The expressions she made through her story had him smiling. He liked seeing her smile. He liked how big and cat like her eyes, or how they glittered with mischief. He noticed she was very animated with her hands when she spoke. 

“Gods sometimes my straight friends can be assholes.” She finished her tale. She stretched as she rolled over, her thigh hitting the cage that was still on his cock. She looked down at it, Simon watched her reach out to examine the cage. She looked up at him, her hands still on the cage. 

“is it too tight?” she asked. “Is it uncomfortable?” she looked up at him. 

“a little.” he said softly. She looked back down at the cage. “So, can I get this off now?” He asked hopefully. Addie shook her head. 

“Nope, you’re being punished. I think few more days will do.” Addie leaned up kissing him on the cheek. “If you’re good, I’ll give you another reward.” Simon stared at her mouth open. “I’ll have to get you one that fits perfectly.” she said mostly to herself, she looked back up at him. “If it starts to really hurt, you need to tell me the safe word, okay?” he nodded. “the safe word is Pineapple.” Simon shifted slightly as she let the cage drop against his thigh. 

“I thought the spanking was my punishment.” Simon said softly. Addie shook her head. 

“It’s part of the punishment.” Simon pushed his head against her cheek, like a puppy wanting pets. 

“Nooo! It hurts.” He whined. She laughed. 

“It’s supposed to pet.” She kissed him gently. “I’ll have to teach you the etiquette of tops and bottoms.” He made a mental note to research tops and pegging himself so he could impress her. She groaned as she flopped down wrapping her arms around him pulling him close. “just to let you know, I like cuddling.” He smiled. “I’m going to sleep for a bit, I'm tired.” He nodded. Cuddling closer to her, he lowered himself until his head was against her chest. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep to her heartbeat.


	3. Good Deeds Go Unpunished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon pleases Addie and Negan gets a small taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm having too much fun with this story.  
> also i kind of head cannon that negan knows a little bit of the top and bottom world.

the next morning Simon had taken a look at his ass to see if it was bruised, it was. The red and purple pattern on his cheeks made him worried about sitting, but he like d  it. There was that voice in the back of his head that loved seeing the bruises, that told him that they needed to act out for more, but he ignored the voice wanting to please Addie. So, he was kind to Romi, had manners with others, and didn’t lose his temper, he honestly didn’t want more bruises, it hurt to sit. But the voice begged for more.

The next few days Simon and Addie continued their secret relationship. Unfortunately for Simon, Addie had decided that his punishment was not over ;  so that stupid cage stayed. Simon continued his work with the guys, and at night he would find himself spending time with Addie. He found out quickly that their relationship was not all sexual. In fact, she had rewarded him with his favorite take away the next night, her reasoning being that he took the punishment so well for his first time. 

He was surprised that they spent their time cuddling, or she would read to him, or asked him to pose so she could draw him. They did make out a lot, and since Simon was being punished Addie was denying him orgasms. But his punishments weren’t just spanking, in fact one night she made him clean the back room in his underwear as she watched him. When he questioned his punishment, she forced him to kneel on paperclips for three minutes. She had told him that his punishments were going to be an array of things, and that he would get rewards if he behaved. 

Some punishments were simple, others weren’t. One punishment was he had to sit on his knees near her as she did her work. Once he checked his phone , while kneeling;  she  had been  drawing, and she took it away for three days, he was only allowed to use it for an hour the next time he saw her. When he argued about the phone, she tied him up, stuffed her panties in his mouth and swatted his ass good. Every word he had said to her was a hit to his bum. He secretly loved every minute of it, but she then made him write a five-page essay on what he did wrong, why he got punished and how he will correct his behavior, it was horrible.

When it came to her day off, Addie had informed him that she had a family thing to attend to, that they would see each other when she returned to work. Simon tried not to feel disappointed. He knew she had other obligations, but he really wanted to spend time with her. He spent his free time researching dominant and submissive behavior. He also took a look at pegging, he  wondered if he was brave enough to try it. He looked up a few sites about tops or  dommes , wondering if there were any red flags he should watch out for.

Negan and rick knew something was up with Simon. They had noticed their friend calmed down at bit, and that he was kinder and his temper didn’t seem to flair as bad as before, that he no longer moped about Kerry. Negan had an idea that maybe Simon was hooking up with somebody at the hotel. At first, he thought it might be Addie, but the girl still gave the poor guy the cold shoulder when he was around Simon, but then he saw how Simon would light up when he saw her, his behind practically wagging like a tail. When Negan would bring it up Simon would change the subject or straight up leave the room. He was going to get it out of his friend one way or another. Rick didn’t care as long as Simon behaved. 

So later that night after work, Simon and Negan were sitting on the lobby chatting when a group of girls entered, they were loud and filled with laughter. As Negan turned to look at them he saw two had broke from the group to sit across from them in the lobby.

“You’re the hotties we saw yesterday,” the blonde said, her speech was a little slurred. Her friend nodded. “You guys were swimming yesterday.”

“You guys are hot.” Her friend was blonde as well, but had a beauty mark on the end of her nose. The one with the Bea uty  mark got up and moved close to Simon, practically sitting on his lap. “You guys should invite us up to your room.” She whispered. Simon stared at her in surprise. This was the third woman to hit on him now that he was with Addie, where the hell were these women when he was a miserable single asshole? 

“You hear that  Si ?” Negan turned to Simon. The other blonde was now sitting on Negan’s lap. These girls were bold. “Should we invite the girls upstairs?” The girl on Simon leaned forward as if to kiss him, Simon moved his head away. The girl followed, he pushed her off of him in a panic. His thoughts going to Addie, he didn’t want her to find out and break up with him or worse punish him again. She had told him that she had a leather paddle at home. the girl fell to the ground with a loud thud, her cry of pain echoed in the lobby. Simon climbed to his feet moving away from them. His mind racing, Addie wasn’t going to like that a girl tried to kiss him. He was never going to get that stupid cage off now.

“Shit, Simon what the fuck?” Negan asked as the girl on his lap jumped to her feet to help her friend up. Simon stared down at the crying girl. He was at a loss for words.

“I…” he started. In fact, he didn’t know what to say. Should he just come out and say: “oh, I had to do that or my secret girlfriend will spank my ass black and blue, did you know my cock is in a cage?” Simon opted with :  “No means no…?” Negan star ed  at Simon with the look of incredulous. Simon never passed a kiss from a young woman, hell maybe she would help him with his case of blue balls, unless his hunch about addie was right.

“You’re an ass.” The girl on the floor shouted as she climbed to her feet. “just wanted to kiss you.” Simon shook his head childishly.

“well I didn’t want your stupid kiss!” He argued clenching his fist. He knew he sounded childish, but He wanted Addie’s kisses, her praises and her rewards. In a way she kind of spoiled other women for him.

“but I like you.” the girl argued back crying.

“you fucking heard him; he didn’t want your kiss.” A voice snapped. Everyone turned to see Addie near the front entrance, she was holding a large brown bag. An angry look on her face, her other hand clenching a  slurpee . Negan looked between Addie and Simon, he watched his friend move quickly to stand behind Addie, staring at the two girls with a smug look.

“Fuck you bitch.” One of the blonde snarled. Addie's eyes narrowed.

“Fuck off cunt, you guys were just trying to score free drinks from them. Now get the fuck out of here before I toss your dumb drunk asses out in traffic.” She snarled moving toward the girls. The two girls scrambled away from Addie, toward the elevator, as they jump ed  on, they flipped her off, she chucked the  slurpee  at them catching them in the face before the door closed. She turned to Simon; her expression unreadable.

“Shit, girly you’re a fucking fire cracker.” Negan laughed moving toward the smaller woman. He raised an eyebrow at Simon, when his friend beamed down at the  mohawked  girl. She looked up at him, a smile casing her mouth. “You just saved us from a couple of gold diggers.” He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and turning to Simon. He did that on purpose just to see how Simon would react. ‘I think we owe her a thank you drink.” Simon felt a stab of jealousy rush through him as he saw Negan tighten his grip on her shoulder. He wanted to shove his friend away from her and clutch her to him while shouting, “mine!” Addie laughed. Negan didn’t miss Simon’s eyes flashing with a silent anger.

“I would like that.” She held up the takeaway bags. “It was my mom’s birthday and my grams made Filipino food. I thought you guys would like some.”  She smiled at Simon, he remembered she mentioned that she might visit him after the party. 

“Oh shit! I love Filipino food!” Negan said smiling. “Too bad Rick’s with the family, he’s gonna miss some good food.” She nodded. 

“Yeah, I remember him saying he like  lechon .” She answered. Negan nodded.

“Oh, hi Addie!” They turned to Mj at the counter. “What are you doing here girl?” She asked smiling. Addie smiled back. Mj was scanning Addie and Negan, her eyes traveling to Negan’s arm that was around her shoulder. 

“Just hanging with friends.” With that she grabbed Simon by the hand, leading both men down the hall. Simon was pleased that she was holding his hand, but was still upset that Negan was still holding Addie. “Look you guys, MJ is a good worker but she ha s  a big mouth so be careful what you say around her okay.” She whispered. Both men looked down at her as she opened the exit door that led into the interior of the hotel. She led them up the stairs. “She told my boss that I was flirting with Negan, and he sat me down for a chat.” Her eyebrows furrowed. Negan and Simon looked at each other.

 She came up to the floor that Negan and Simon’s room was on. She looked at Simon, he pulled out his card moving to the door in a hurried manner. Negan watched the two with curious eyes, he didn’t miss how she had been holding Simon’s hand, or how her eyes lingered on his ass as he opened the door. Negan let Addie go as she stepped in the room. Negan followed behind watching Addie as she placed the paper bag on the top of the desk, she pulled off her backpack, and leather jacket. He saw her Mohawk was pulled back in space buns, it looked cute on her. She bent over to remove her boots, the shorts she was wearing rode up, the mesh stocking she was wearing didn’t hide that she wasn’t wearing underwear. As she stood up, she turned to them. Simon was sitting on the bed watching her, Negan was leaning against the wall arms crossed.

“Okay so my grams went all out, I have: white rice,  bistek ,  pancit , lumpia, chicken and pork adobo,  Kare-kare , my mom’s favorite, and  lechon  which you have to try with this sauce,” she held up a Tupperware of what looked like gravy. “I also have  dinuguan , but I don’t think you’ll like it.” She said as she pulled out Tupperware after Tupperware full of food.

“Why the fuck not?” Negan asked. She turned to him.

“It has pork offal, and is boiled in pigs blood.” She answered. Negan raised an eyebrow.

“You eat that shit?” He asked. Her mouth fell open in a mocking o.

“For your information gringo, it’s actually really good.” He laughed.

“Shit give me a bit of everything,” Simon spoke up. “I’m fucking starving.” She smiled at him. she began to pack their plates with food. Negan went to sit next to Simon, he reached over to open the small fridge to pull out a few beers. Simon took one with a thanks and watched Addie, he noticed that her crop top showed off a sliver of skin. He wanted to trace his tongue against it. 

“I thought you were hispanic.” Negan spoke up. Pulling Simon out of his fantasy. “I heard you speaking Spanish the other day.” Addie nodded.

“My dad’s Mexican, my mom’s  Filipina .” She answered, as she placed the plate on the table nearby. “I also have dessert if you want some.” She said as both men moved to the table.

“Oh, I’ll want some.” Negan flirted. Simon elbowed his friend, he was getting tired of Negan hitting on his girlfriend, well, secret girlfriend. Negan gave him a teasing smile. Yep, his suspicions were confirmed. Addie sat next to Simon, he was giddy that she was so close to him. He honestly thought he wasn’t going to see her. He felt the cage becoming uncomfortable, he shifted in his seat and started to eat.

As they ate, they chatted with Addie, asking her questions (mostly Negan) about relationship status, or if she had anyone special. She gave a laugh, teasing him. Their conversation moved on to work and what they were doing in the city. 

“We own a motorcycle shop.” Simon answered. Addie turned to him. Negan was drinking when he nodded. 

“Oh, that’s so cool!” She said smiling. “You guys have to teach me one day.” Negan nodded as he continued to eat, he raised a lumpia.

“what the fuck is inside this? This shit is fucking good.” Addie took a sip from her beer, she had her eyes on Simon though, her thigh rubbing against his.

“Beef, pork, water chestnuts, carrots and other vegetables.” He made a hmm face and bit into it groaning. Addie’s hand moved under the table to caress Simon on his groin. “Do you like the food Simon?” She asked. He nodded trying to ignore the fact that her fingers were inching closer to his caged cock.

“Yeah, the din…dingo…uh the one with pork blood one's really good, I like spicy.” He said as he snatched up his beer bottle to drown the contents, he was suddenly very thirsty. She pulled away as her cellphone went off. She pulled it out of her back pocket. “give me a second guys.” They watched her hurry out the room. 

“So, what the fuck is going on between the two of you?” Negan asked turning to Simon, who was so surprised by the question he began to cough. Negan slapped him on his back. “I thought you two fucking hate each other?” downed the new beer Negan had given him moments earlier. “I see the way you look at her, and how she practically eye fucks you.” Simon stared at him. “is she the one that put  the  fucking cock cage on you?” Simon snapped his head to look at his friend. “I saw it when you changed in to the swimming shorts.”

“Dude, why are you looking at my junk?” Simon asked. Negan laughed.

“I saw something glitter dumbass.” Negan took a drink. “I thought that you finally decided on the piercing.” Simon shook his head with laughter, Negan was good at figuring things out. Simon took a bite of the lumpia. 

“Wait,” he said mouth full. He turned to his friend. “How the fuck you know what a cock cage is?” Negan gave him a grin. 

“Let’s just say when Lucille and I were younger we were very adventurous” he winked. 

“Have you ever t ried  pegging?” Simon asked. Negan looked down at him with a look between “wow” and “do you really wanna know?” Now, Negan and Simon knew each other since college, the two had met one drunken night at a frat party trying to woo the same girl, but the girl was forgotten and the two spent the rest of the night drinking and spilling out adolescent insecurities, they became best friends that night, it wasn’t until years later they became brothers when Negan lost Lucille to illness and Simon stayed by his side making sure Negan didn’t die of alcohol poisoning. So, between the two everything went as a conversation, nothing was hidden, nor was embarrassing. Especially if it came to sex Negan, being the self-declared sex god, made sure to let Simon know it was okay to be open about sex. Negan rubbed at his chin in thought and took a swing of his beer.

“Shit, not gonna lie, it’s pretty hot to have a girl be in control.” Negan smiled at Simon. “But use fucking lube  and  a lot of it, that shit hurts dry dog.” Simon burst in to laughter. Negan followed. “I’m not kidding, I bled, it hurt!” Simon looked at the closed bedroom door then back at Negan. “But if she ever  offers you a fingering, take it. Let me just say the orgasm from that? Fuck me it is one you need to experience at least once!” 

“She’s a top.” Simon said lowly, excitement running through him to finally tell his bff. Negan raised an eyebrow.

“I should have fucking guessed it, tiny women are the most aggressive .  they have to make up their height one way or another.” Negan pursed his lips in thought. “Have you two…?” He made a sex gesture with his hands. Simon shook his head. “Oh, so the cock cage is a punishment!” Simon looked at Negan in confusion. “Believe it or not buddy, some guys like it.” Simon shook his head in disbelief.

“You gotta teach me this stuff man I’m like a  fuckin \--” he cut himself off as Addie returned, she was smiling.

“Hey guys look what my sister dropped off.” She held up two tequila bottles. Negan whooped.

“Shit, let’s party.” He said as she handed him a bottle. She went to sit next to Simon opening the other bottle. She pulled out plastic cups from the bag, and a bottle of Hawaiian Punch. They gave her a look.

“What? My grandma told me to take it.” Negan watched as she poured a bit of the punch in the cup.

“You have to have  a  chaser?” Negan teased. Addie gave him a droll look.

“Look I have balls to admit that I don’t like the taste of alcohol. Do I like the buzz feeling? I do, But the taste sucks.” She handed both men a cup of tequila.  “But enough about my particular taste and let just drink.” 

The night went on the three of them drinking, chatting and laughing. Negan and Simon had moved to the edge of the bed as Addie sat in the desk chair across from them. Her legs were crossed and the bottle of tequila was on her lap, as she spoke about her college years, she fingered the rim on the bottle, her eyes on Simon. Negan leaned back, eyes on Addie.

“Have you two ever shared a woman?” She asked as she placed the bottle on the desk. Simon and Negan turned to look at each other. They had countless times, but it always ended up the same: the girls wanted one or the other or became too clingy or they wanted their money. 

“We have.” Simon answered taking a swing from the bottle he held. He wanted to be honest with her. “But it ends badly.” Addie tilted her head in question.

“Shit.” Was all Addie said. Negan didn’t say anything but watched as she stood from the chair and moved closer to Simon. “Would you mind if I was shared?” She whispered crouching in front of him. Negan sat up just watching the two. Simon looked at Negan and then back down at Addie.

“you’re asking me?” he asked softly. She nodded nuzzling his neck.

“well, yeah. I mean I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” he was touched that she cared about his feelings. He thought about it. He turned to Negan who stared at him with wonder. Simon did owe him. If Negan hadn’t told him to talk to Addie, he wouldn’t be sitting there with a gorgeous woman running her hands all over his body while kissing his neck.

“Only touching, no kissing on the mouth, or sex.” Was what Simon said. She smiled at him, before kissing him gently on the mouth. her hands gently running up and down his thighs. She turned to Negan her head against Simon’s jaw.

“we got permission.” She whispered as Negan sat up A grin on his mouth. He looked at Simon who was watching him.

“Shit,  si  I’m touched.” He placed a hand on his heart.  Addie reached in to her shirt pulling out a small key that was hanging on a bow. She reached up opening Simon’s pants pulling them down past his thigh, the cock cage painfully restraining Simon.  Negan whistled.

“shit, that’s an expensive one, you must like him a lot.” Negan said laughing. Addie grinned up at him. “the fuck you do  si ?” she gave Simons caged cock a nuzzle before She undid the lock and pulled the contraption off him with a kiss to his mouth. Simon found himself sighing with relief.

“let’s just say he was a very naughty boy.” Addie answered wrapping her hand around Simon’s hardening length. He groaned at the contact; it had been a while. “but he was a really good boy earlier so I decide to end his punishment early.”  Simon couldn’t think about what she said, pleasure fogging his brain as she worked his cock. She looked at Negan her other hand reaching for his zipper. He smiled down at her as she pulled him from his pants. Negan gave a sigh as she worked his hard cock.

 She stared between the two cocks in front of her, Simon was much thicker and Negan was a tad bit longer but not as thick. Addie wondered if  Simon was going to fit in her mouth. She moved toward Simon, her mouth taking his tip. He groaned keeping his hands at his sides, she hadn’t instructed him to touch her yet. Her hand moved along with the movement of her mouth, Negan groaned as her hand pumped him. She pulled away to look up at Simon.

“Go ahead and show me what you want.” She grinned. “you can be rough if you want, but pineapple means…?” She asked.

“Stop.” Simon answered. She kissed him on the mouth whispering good boy. She moved her mouth back on his cock her hand never stopping from stroking Negan. Simon found himself grabbing Addie by the head pushing her head deeper in to his lap, her tongue working the underside of his cock. Her moans vibrating against him. Negan couldn’t help but watched Addie worship Simon’s cock. Her mouth taking in his girth, her free hand clenching and unclenching on his thigh. Her lipstick staining simon’s skin. She pulled away with a gasp. She let Negan go who whined at the lost contact, she reached up undoing her hair. She shook her head as her hair danced around her head. She grabbed Simon's hands forcing him to grab her hair.

“Make me gag, Simon.” He took a breath his dick getting harder than it already was. Negan moaned to what she said. He had a feeling she was a switch, but leaned more toward being a top. 

“Yes, please Simon I wanna fucking see her used.” Negan grinned as he watched Simon shove Addie back down on his lap. Both of his hands wrapping in her hair, he used her like a blow-up doll, thrusting violently in her mouth. she moaned and groaned, squeezing her thighs together. She was dripping, Negan could see it. Negan found himself sliding down on the ground, his hands all over her hips.  Her  moaning getting louder as Simon violently faced fucked her. Negan’s hands came to her thighs gripping and scratching, he loved how the fishnet stockings made her legs look so sexy.  he slid his finger to her core, he loved hearing her squeal as he fingered her. he groaned when he felt her hand move to his cock squeezing and pulling, his hips thrusting upward. Her hips moving against his hand, Simon let out a Growl as his orgasm hit, she moaned swallowing what he gave her, Negan came as well his cum hitting her thigh, she gave a muffled sound as she came, riding Negan’s hand, mouth still around Simon’s cock. 

Simon pulled her face off his  dick , her eyes glassy and had tears streaming down her cheeks, her face red from the lack of oxygen, there was a trail of spittle linking from her mouth to the tip of his cock. It was A sight to see. Simon pulled her up kissing her hard on the mouth. His hand violently squeezing her breast, she whimpered to the contact. Simon pulled away taking her face in his  hand, he studied her. She groaned as he slipped a finger in her mouth, she sucked it. He pulled his finger from her mouth and gave her a kiss before he pulled her against him in a tight embrace.

Negan was running his hands over her thighs, she had slumped against Simon, her head on his chest. Their hands gripping and squeezing at her body. Their labored pants the only sound in the room. Negan had slumped against her, hands lazily running over her ass and thighs. Addie peppered kisse s  on Simon’s chest as she pet Negan’s head.

“shit,” she was the first to speak. “that was fucking hot.” both men agreed. Negan pulled away from her and slumped against the bed. The mix of food, alcohol and sex making him tired.

“I haven’t had an orgasm like that since my late wife rode my ass.” Addie turned to look at him. A wicked smile on her face. He winked at her. Simon glared down at his friend.

“okay, show off.” he stated, but couldn’t help but smile. Negan was just being Negan. Negan gave a yawn, as he stood up. he fixed his pants. He watched Addie climb  o n Simons lap, they were kissing now. 

“alrighty kiddies.” Negan started, the two pulled away to look at him. “I'm going to fucking bed.” he gave them a grin as he moved toward the door. “have fun.”  Negan turned to Simon, making a fingering gestured with his hand while mouthing: “ask her!” Simon shook his head with silent laughter as Negan left. once the door was closed Addie climbed off of Simon. He watched her. she removed her shirt; her bra was pink and lacy. she then opened her backpack pulling out a box. 

“You did so good with that girl pet, I want to reward you.” she said as she looked through her backpack. Simon looked up at her. Excitement went through him. She had witnessed his good deed. No spankings. The voice in his head booed, he was a little disappointed, but he didn’t want her to know that.

“I honestly thought you were going to punish me for her trying to kiss me!” he told her. Addie tilted her head as she turned to him confusion lacing her face.

“why would I punish you love?” she asked moving close to him, kissing him on the mouth. “she tried to kiss you! I would have beat her ass for touching what ’s  mine.” she smoothed his head back. Simon beamed up at her, he liked hearing her say that. “Now you’ve had that cage on for almost a week and a half, and I’m proud that you didn’t come as fast with my mouth.” She smoothed  his hair back kissing him all over his face. “Now you have taken your punishments without question, and the others have told me what a good boy you are.” She kissed him on the mouth crouching in front of him. “Now I’m giving you a choice, I can give you a good milking, or I can use my mouth again.” Simon looked down at her.

“milking?” Simon whispered. She nodded.

“I really want to finger your amazing ass Pet.” Simon remembered what Negan had said about fingering. He wanted to try something new…he wanted to please her, what he had researched had piqued his curiosity, and Negan’s testimony was all he needed. She was kissing him along the jaw letting him make up his mind. Simon knew he was in good hands; Addie did know what she was doing and he did like after care. he looked down at the young woman that was nuzzling him. 

“I wanna try.” He swallowed hard. “I wanna know what it feels like.” She smiled.

“Good,” she held up the box. “Let’s clean you up.” He saw it was a douche. He looked at her with wide eyes, she kissed hi m  greedily on the mouth, he felt his cock twitch with  excitement.


	4. Cherish these good times, because bad ones are bound to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon and addie have a good time. he meets someone from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so just to let you know, there is smut (anal fingering, and anal) in the beginning of the chapter! chapter 3 was too long so i had to divide it into two chapters. 
> 
> not gonna lie all the comments I've been getting has been inspiring me to write more!

 

An hour and few minutes later Simon came out of the bathroom nothing but a towel, he had showered on the request of  Addie . It had been a strange feeling she inserted the nozzle  inside him , but her whispers of praise made him  relax . As she instructed him on what to do next , s he gently massaging his stomach, praising him.  She noticed his red face, kissing him and telling him that this was a part of it, that he had nothing to be ashamed of. Simon loved that she was so caring and kind, he was turned on by the fact she could be so bossy and demanding . He thrived on her being  smaller than him  and dominating him.

He found her  on the bed; she was in her bra and stockings. She watch ed  a midnight cartoon.  He liked what he saw. He was laid out legs crossed at her ankles, her hands on her stomach, she looked relaxed.  his mouth watered at the sight of her mound , he loved how she tasted, how hot she was against his tongue. He felt his cock twitch with excitement.  She smiled up at him  as he approached the bed .   the nervousness came back,  his heart pounding .

“How do you feel?” She asked  sitting up,  holding her arms out to him. He moved close to her  kneeling on the bed.  “Do you still want to do this?” She asked  as  She pulled him down  kiss ing  him  on the mouth . He nodded shyly  when they pulled away . “Okay, lie on your back.” They switched  spot s, him on the bed, and her between his legs on the floor. Simon felt a little vulnerable in this position.  Addie  dragged his ass a little over the bed. He looked down at her to see her looking at her nails, they were shorter than the other day. She then got up. “hold on let me wash my hands.” she ran to the bathroom, after a few minutes she came out wiping her hands on a  clean  towel. She kneeled between his legs once again. She ran her hands up and down his thighs. She kissed the inside of his thighs she thanked her gods that he was so tall so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. 

“okay,” she said,  Simon  leaned up on his forearms to look down at her. “so, here is where your prostate is.” he felt her push against the area between his balls and anus. He moaned at the pleasure that shot through him. She leaned forward kissing his balls, and licking at his shaft. Her knuckles massaging him, he  couldn’t help but  groan.  His mind went fuzzy with bliss. It was something he thought he wouldn’t like, he loved it. However,  He  did  jump when he felt something touched his  puckered  hole. “it’s okay, pet.” she whispered. “I’m just going to lube you up.” he  gave her a  nod  of understanding . Her finger tracing the puckered hole.  The sensation was different...

“I like it, don’t stop.” he whined. She nodded  with a smile,  kissing his cock. He gave a soft moan as he felt something push at his hole, it felt good. He felt her gently twist to pull out her finger. He whimpered wiggling his butt toward her.  He didn’t want her to stop.  She gave a soft laugh as she kissed his thigh, with her free hand stroked him gently. “more.” he demanded. She bit him, he gasped.

“ I  have to make sure I don’t hurt you love.”  she then grabbed his legs. He looked down at her confused. “pull your legs to your chest, so you’re more open.” he nodded pulling his knees to his chest. She gave a soft moan. “look how cute it is.” he gave a soft gasp as he felt her tongue run along his hole. He liked it, he loved it , he wanted more . He was panting as she ate him out.  He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted her fingers back!  He begged her to finger fuck him.  She kissed his ass check, smacking it lightly. “so demanding pet, it’s cute.” 

without another word her finger returned to his hole working him, he groaned as her finger moved deeper inside him. When her finger pressed against his g spot, he cried out.  Pleasure rocking through him.  She was kissing his thighs, his balls. He was moaning to her finger working him. He never felt something like that, he loved it.  He gave a gasp as he felt her insert another finger. He begged her to make him come.  She smacked his ass again.

“who do you belong to?” she asked working him in a frenzy.

“you!” he cried. She  gave his  thigh a harsh bite. He cried out.

“who do you belong to pet?” she asked slipping another finger in him. He wiggled against her hand , feeling fucked and full.

“fuck me! You,  Addie ! I belong to you!” he shouted, not caring if anyone heard him.

“you’re doing such a good job; I can’t wait to see you come.” she whispered.  Her finger milking his g spot.  As if those were the magic words, Simon gave a cry as he came, he saw white, and he swore his eyes crossed.  she worked him until his orgasm subsided. He whimpered as he felt  Addie ’s fingers leave his body. He was panting, he slowly lowered his legs, and stared at the ceiling, his mind still fogged with pleasure, aftershocks running through his body.  Addie  was kissing him gently along his hips. 

She stood up crawling up on him , he absentmindedly grabbed at her hips, kneading her flesh. The smile on his lips never leaving.  She sat on his stomach, she didn’t care about the cum. She kissed him gently on the mouth. He could feel how wet she was. His hands  moved  to grope her ass. She whimpered as his finger massaged her cheeks. She grinded herself against his stomach. His fingers moved closer to her other hole, she groaned as his fingers brushed against something. She reached up pulling off her bra, and tossing it somewhere behind her. Simon s fingers dragging at her mesh stockings.

“ Simon  please fuck my ass.” she whispered as she leaned forward kissing him on the mouth. he was hard again; this was an unexpected turn of events. She was now kissing him on the neck, begging him to fuck her. “please?” He nodded. She took his hands leading them to her breast. He groped her with  a  force that she moaned.

“yes!” Simon always wanted to try anal,  Kerry  made a big stink about it, so he never tried it, and a lot of women he dated didn’t see interested when he brought it up. so, He sat up kissing her, he slid a hand through her hair, he felt her wiggling her ass against his cock. She pulled away, turn ing  so her back was to him, without a word she raised herself on her knees, her chest pressed against his legs. Simon stared down at her  mesh stocking covered  ass, to his complete surprise, he was staring at a gem where her hole should be. He had read a few things about  butt  plug and he thought Addie’s was pretty, it was heart shaped with a purple gem. He reached up touching it, she moaned pushing her ass in to his hand. He took the gem in his fingers wiggling it. She dug her fingers in the bed sheets groaning.

“just fuck me  Simon , please I got ready before I came here.” she panted.  Simon  ripped a hole where the gem was, his cock rigid against his stomach from her pleas.  He looked at her then back at the gem ,  he gently pulled it out making her cry out in pleasure. He stared at the plug before leaning down to lick her. She whimpered pushing herself into his face. He rimmed her with all he had, her cries were sweet music to his ears. He pulled away to slip two fingers inside her, she moaned biting into her hand. He worked her in awe, feeling her clench at him. His cock was hurting now, so he pulled his fingers from her hole and stood on his knees bringing her ass to his hips. “please.” she whimpered rubbing herself against him.

Simon  slowly entered her; she gave a small gasp as he stretched her. He was way thicker than her exes or the strap- ons  they would use on her. He wasn’t surprised he slid in her so easily ,  he could taste the lube she used to warm herself up. It excited him thinking about her touching herself for him. With a snap of his hips he begun to thrust violently in to her, she cried out with every thrust. He found himself smacking her ass, she moaned pushing into him. 

 He slid a hand down her back, reaching in front of her open legs to massage her bud. She gave a muffled scream as he worked her. She began to beg him, and plead for more. He grunted as he worked both holes. Her  hole  clenching at him ,  making him want to come ;  be he couldn’t not until she came first. He thrusted violently into her with her permission, she pushed herself to her hands. He reached down grabbing her arms pulling her against him. One hand snaking under her arm to choke her, and the other pulling her to his body.

“do you like me fucking your tight hole?” he growled in her ear, she moaned. “do you like my fat cock stuffing you?”   she nodded  slump ing  her head against his chest, her moans and whispers flooding his senses. “shit, your little fucking moans are going to make me fucking come.” he whispered holding her tighter, as he thrusted in to her. “fucking come for me, Goddess.” he whispered. She gave a scream as her orgasm ripped through her;  Simon  cried out as she clenched at him. He followed right behind arching against her, his orgasm making his see stars. 

With a moan he fell back on the bed taking her with him. His arms wrapping around her body. Both of them were sweaty, and their bodies tired. She whimpered as he slowly pulled out of her. He peppered her with kisses, nuzzled her close. She slowly turned in his arms, kissing him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He pulled the blanket over them, kissing her as she praised him. She told him he fucked her good, that she loved his fat cock. 

Simon  found himself watching her fall asleep. He moved her hair from her face and kissed her gently on the mouth, he found himself taking in her scent, he was addicted to her. This was it. She was all he wanted now.

Simon woke up to  Addie ’s cellphone going off, he groaned as she slipped from his hold. He blindly reached for her but she was gone. He sat up slowly to see her rifling through her back pack. He watched her take a pill . he  saw she was dressed in his shirt, which was like a dress on her. She turned to him, a smile on her lips. She crawled back into bed with him, she snuggled against him as he held out his arms. He kissed her on the head. She nuzzled his chest.

“sleepy time.” she murmured before falling asleep again. Simon laughed holding her close. He didn’t want this moment to end. However, his bedroom door opened and  Negan  entered the room whistling.

“wake  your asses up,  I got us breakfast.” he called placing the Fastfood bag on the table.  Addie  groaned burying her face deeper in Simon's chest.

“too early, later.” she said.  Negan  laughed. Addie groaned again pulling the blanket over her head.  Negan  plopped down next to Simon, he took a look at  A ddie, before looking at  S imon with a mischievous grin.

“shit, man I think you two got a lot of complaints last night. I was happy to hear it, but other people not so much.”  N egan  whispered. Simon rolled his eyes; he honestly didn’t care. “but what did I tell you?” he teased pushing  S imon with his shoulder. “stars? Right?”  S imon nodded.

“it was fucking incredible.” he whispered back, not wanting to wake Addie. “never felt something like that before.”  N egan  nodded. 

“addicting right?”  Negan  grinned.  Siomn  nodded.  Addie sat up sniffing the air , the two men watched her pul ll  the blanket off her head . She turned to N egan .

“what did you get for breakfast?”  she asked innocently, her voice croaky.  N egan  pointed to the burger king bag. She looked at the paper bag on the desk.

“some croissant things with orange juice or coffee, didn’t know what you wanted.” she climbed off the bed toward the table humming in delight. She pulled the bag toward her and grabbed a cup of coffee, she climbed on the bed snuggling near  S imon  as she dug in the bag.

“thank you  N egan !” she sang. She turned on the tv as she ate. She leaned against  S imon, feeding him the hash brown, he happily accepted the little fried patties.  Negan  reached over grabbing a breakfast sandwich from the bag,  S imon followed as his stomach growl ing . After last night he was famished. They ate in silence as they watched the cartoons  A ddie had put on. Once she was done with her breakfast, she rolled over hugging  S imon around his middle. Simon petted her head as he finished eating.  Negan  just watching the cartoon.

“so ,  what's the plan for today?”  N egan  asked as he balled up the paper wrapper in his hand. Addie looked at him, then at  S imon.

“yeah! It's my day off where you going to take me pet?” he smiled down at her.  Simon  thought for a second. He stroked her hair.

“how about I take you for a ride?” she grinned up at him.

“we did that last night!” she  teased .  “let’s do something else.”  He laughed.

“no, silly  duck . I mean on my motorcycle.”  Addie  sat up excitedly.

“really?” he nodded. 

“where are we going?” he thought.

“ i’ll  take you to the city, there’s a museum I think you would like.” he said she tilted her head. “it’s an exhibition on dinosaurs.”  Addie 's eyes glittered with excitement.

“really?” he nodded. He remembered her telling him that she loved dinosaurs, even though she was “old”, he assured her that you were never too old for dinosaurs.  Negan  gr oa ned in protest.

“come on man, t a k e  her to the sex museum at least it’s not boring.”  S imon  turned to his friend with a playful glare.

“my date my rules.” he stated.  Negan  laughed and got to his feet.

“alright love birds, you two have fucking fun on your lame - ass date.”  A ddie  stuck her to ng u e  playfully at him. “I got somewhere to be.”  A ddie  called a thanks after him as he left the room.  Addie  smiled up at  S imon and pulled him down to kiss her.

“we should get ready for out  date.”  he said between kisses. She laughed.

“what? I see that morning wood, I am not letting that go to waste.”  S imon  growled as he rolled her over, so he could lay on top of her. “so  wanna  fuck my ass again  pet ?”  S imon  gr owl ed  with  a rousal a s he ass a ulted her with kisses.

Simon pulled into the  coffee shop  parking lot,  A ddie  was pouting in the pass e nger seat. He had to admit she was adorable. They decided to get some drinks before lunch, since  A ddie  was craving s omething sweet .

“I’m sorry, Goddess , that we can’t take my bike. ”  S imon  said softly turning to her. “I don’t have an extra helmet or jacket to let you borrow.” he gently took her hands in his. “I just want you to be safe.” she nodded a sad smile on her face.

“I know but it would have been so cool!” she said .  he laughed.

“hey, how about later we go to the shop and we pick out a helmet for you.” she smiled up at him nodding. He gave her a quick kiss before exiting the car, as he hurried to her side, he opened the door helping her out of his high truck.  Simon  couldn’t help but think she was adorable, she reminded him of a cute animated for animal. She hopped on her feet excited.

“It’s been a while since I was on a date!” she excitedly told him as he took her hand in his. 

“well, I just want to woo my gal.” he kissed her on the head. He couldn’t get enough from her. He wanted her all the time, and he wanted her to do dirty things to him. They showered together, nothing sexual, she had washed his hair, and he had almost  came  from her mas sag ing his scalp.

“so ,  what are you going to get? ” S imon  asked as they entered. She looked at the menu as they appro a ched the cashier.  Simon  couldn’t help but laugh when she swe e tly asked him what she could get, when he told her anything ,  she shyly ordered a strawberry lemonade blended,  S imon  decided on a refresher. 

As they patiently waited for their order,  S imon noticed a young woman watching them, she was tall with blonde hair and p ier cing green eyes. She wore a sundress, that was flowery and short, red slinky heels on her feet. He looked down at  Add ie  to see her studying the snacks in front of them.

“I should have known it was you.” a voice said. Simon looked up to see t he  blonde standing next to  A ddie . She had to look up, since the woman was about 6’0 with the heels.  Addie  took a step back crashing into  S imon, who st eadied  her with a hand around her waist. “your hair’s longer, now. Penguin.” the woman reached out taking  Addie ' s braid in her hand.  Addie  pulled her hair from the blonde ' s hand ang ril y. “you resorted to your original clothing, so risqu é ”  S imon looked down at  A ddie , she was wearing black skinny jeans, with heeled biker boots, her black crop top showed the perfect amou nt  of skin, and her leather jacket gave her a reb el  look, he thought she was stunning.

“fuck off  Da esi !” she snarled drawing the attention of the other  customers .  Da esi  raised an eyebrow at her.

“look at you, disrespecting your master.”  Daesi  reached out to grab  A ddie  but  S imon pulled her awa y  moving  A ddie  behind him protectiv e ly staring down the blonde.  Da esi  smirked up at him. “oh...but you’re a master now. Look at him all big and tall...does she make you feel good?” she asked as she moved close to  S imon.  Addie  shoved past  S imon stepping up to the blonde , shoving her away from him .

“fuck off! You were never my master! I was my own person.  You ’re  abusive cunt.”  A ddie  whispered. The guest in the area began to whisper amongst themselves. “you had no idea how to treat a sub.”  Daesi  laughed.

“you were weak little girl, you couldn’t handle what I dished.”  A ddie  pulled her fist back  as if to punch the taller woman. Thinking fast S imon swooped in catching her arm and throwing her over his shoulder.  Addie  was now shouting  obscenities  at  Daesi  as  S imon carried her toward the door.

“Simon and  A ddie ?” the barista called in a bored tone. 

“wait  S imon! My drink!”  A ddie  whined. Simon sighed and carried her back to the barista,  A ddie  took the drinks and thanked them before he resumed toward the door.

“you’re fucking lucky my boyfrie nd  is carrying away bitch! I would have kicked your boney ass to shreds!” she shouted as they exited the building. Once at his truck he placed her on her feet. Add ie  was clutching the drinks in her hands, a sadness on her face. Simon opened the door and helped her in. As he climbed in to his truck he saw  Daesi  watching them, she blew  A ddie a kiss  from the store window . Ang ril y  S imon started his truck.

Simon decided for lunch he going to take  A ddie to a sushi place. He knew she loved sushi and it was one food she could eat a lot of. As they sat next to each other, Addie was leaning against him, she was absentmindedly sipping her lemonade. She had been quiet the ride to the rest a urant,  clutching  his arm tightly, not saying anything but he could tell what Da esi  said spooked her.

“Goddess?” he asked softly. She looked up at him. “what’s wrong?” she gave a sigh placing her drink down to hug him. 

“I’m sorry you had to witness that.” she gave him a sad smile. “that’s was my stupid ex... she was really  abusive. ”  S imon didn’t say anything but wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “she ignored  safe words, and didn’t do aftercare. She was mentally abusive too, and she made me wear clothing that I didn’t like. One time she was angry and punished me, I had no idea what I did, she hurt me and forced me to ap o logize because a man flirted with  _ me _ .”  A ddie took a deep breath. “she constantly thought I was c h eating on her, with men. I’m a switch, I lean more toward being a top, but sometimes I like being a sub, not all the time; but she forced me to constantly be a sub.”  S imon rubbed at her arms as he listened anger seething through him. He never in his life wanted to punch a woman  so badly .  “one day we fought and she tried to hit me. But since I'm heav i er ,  I managed to get the upper hand. I left her that night with nothing but the clothes on my back.”  S imon stared down at her mouth open. Addie sighed. “it’s been years, and I thought I would never see her again.”  A ddie clutched at  S imon tightly, he could tell she was trying not to cry. “please don’t hurt me.” the way she whispered that was heart breaking,  S imon pulled away from her to take her face in her hands.

“I swear on my mother's grave. That I, Simon Steven Philips, will never hurt you. My goddess.”  A ddie  couldn’t help but smile at his romantic words. She kissed him. Just as they pulled apart the waitress came to their table asking if they were ready to order.

After lunch as promised he took her to the dinosaur exhibit, he loved watching her excitedly run from one dinosaur to the next, or how she happily hopped from one foot to another as she pointed to the dinosaur bones. After an hour of cruising the museum she sat down pulling out her small sketchbook to draw what she can. Simon showed her what he remembered from his old art days. 

It was what Addie did next that surprised him,  she took a selfie of them and posted it on her  I nstagram. He had gotten in to social media because of  K erry, but decide to stop after they broke up. She sent him the photo demanding that he use it as the photo as his screen background. He didn’t mind because she looked so cute. 

At the gift shop he noticed a t rex plush backpack, he thought of Addie, he  turn ed  to see  her hug a sloth plushie  not far from him . He smiled as he grabbed  the backpack,  mov ing  to the register. Addie was too busy looking over the dinosaur items to notice  S imon paying for  her  gift. As  S imon moved toward his girlfriend ,  he noticed two men  had started  talking to her. She was looking at the books, and answering their questions , but bore an annoyed look on her beautiful face.

“so that old dude’s your dad or something?” one of them asked  as  simon  moved toward them.

“I saw you like all over him.”  the other spoke. A ddie turned to them a bored expression on her face. “ I  mean you should date dude your own age.” she rolled her eyes at their words

“he’s not my dad, he’s my bottom.” she answered. The men looked at her with wide eyes as if they didn’t expect her to say that. “so, if you ,  assholes ,  are interested in asking me out, don’t think about it. I like them big, tall and obedient.” she pushed pass them up to  S imon. She kissed him on the mouth and pulled him toward the gift shop exit. “come on pet, the company here is annoying as shit.”  S imon couldn’t help but look at the two men as he was pulled away, they glared after  A ddie, but she was too invested in  groaping  his ass to notice . 

Once back in the truck,  A ddie moved over closer to  S imon kissing his along the neck. He gr oa ned as her hand traveled down to his pants. She kissed him with all  s he had. At this point  S imon was grateful that his truck was high so nobody could see  A ddie rubbing at his hardening length. Simon noticed that the sec u rity guard nearby watched t he m with curious ey es . Simon gave a  grunt  as he reached down  stopping A ddie. She looked at him with a hard look.

“the sec u rity  guard .” he whispered. She turned to look and sighed moving away from  S imon, a pout on her lips. He gave a sigh and t ri ed to steady his breath. “ i  got you something.”  S imon help up the paper bag . A ddie looked at the bag in confusion but excitement took her features as she reached for the bag. 

“oh! Pet this is so cute!”  A ddie squealed removing the plush backpack, she clutched it to her chest in a tight hug. She threw herself at him huggin g  him and kissing him. 

“you like it?” he asked she nodded.

“yes!” she kissed him again settling back in her seat, he watched her pull her sketchbook from her back pocket and opened the plush to put the book inside, he saw the sketchbook was almost full. She grinned up at him.

“I have an idea where we’re headed next.” he smiled down at her as he started his truck.  Addie  tilted her head in question but didn’t say anything. As  S imon drove through the city  A ddie  watched the scenery pass by, her hand holding his tightly. As  S imon pulled up to a popular art store  A ddie  gasped. She turned to him eyes wide.

“are you for real?” she squealed. He nodded. 

“yep, anything my god d ess wants I'm  gonna  get it her.”  A ddie’s face suddenly fell. “what’s wrong honey?”

“ I' m supposed to spoil you pet. I’m sorry I don’t have the funds to treat you pet...” she said softly. Simon found himself reaching out to take her hands in his.

“you’ve spoiled me in ways you cannot co m prehend. Besides this is a date! I  wanna  spoil you and show you how you make me feel.” he kissed her knuckles. Addie finally smiled, he kissed her on the cheek. “now let ' s go have some fun.” she nodded. 

Once in the store  S imon lead her around, asking her what she wanted. He could tell she was embar r assed, and shy. He picked up a n  expensive watercolor set asking her if she like it ,  she told him it was too expensive and picked up a cheaper set. Simon being a little peeved gently p u lled her aside.

“my dear  A ddie.” he said through clenched teeth. “why are you refusing my gifts?”  A ddie looked down at her feet.

“because.” was her answer.  Simon  took a deep breath. 

“please tell me why my goddess.”  A ddie  bit her lip.

“I’m not used to people buying me stuff. My ex would buy me things and expect something from me.” she whispered. He gave a small smile ;  she was opening up to him. She looked up at him. “so when people tell me to get whatever I want there’s a part of me that thinks they want something in return.”  S imon pulled her close, there was a part of him that was glad that his  A ddie was opening up to him, but at the same time he was sad that she had went through some shit. 

“the only thing I want in return, my goddess,” he whispered in her ear. “Is your love and affection.” She smiled up at him, it was warm and trusting smile. “I will never ask for more.” he paused. “unless it’s sex, but other than that.” she laughed. “now, may you please accept my gifts.”  A ddie  gave a shy nod. He mentally high-fived himself. This was progress!

Addie  shyly told him that she needed a new sketchbook, and sketching pencils, that she would like a watercolor pallet and water brushes.  S imon nodded enthusiastically. She led him to the items in question. He happily put the items in the basket. He led her around the store telling her to buy more, but she told him it was enough for right now, that in the future she might need more items later. Simon's heart sang, she was thinking of being with him in the future! 

After the art store, he took her to an arcade. He knew she liked video games, and the arcade also had crane machines. She excitedly asked him to win her a unicorn plushie. 

They spent the day p la ying games,  S imon won her a collection of various plush i es and toys from the arcade .  he took her to a comic book store , where she excitedly explained her favorite comics. Then they  ran around exploring the city. 

Simon was intrigued when  She pulled him in to a sex shop.  he  was surprised that she knew the owner. The owner was this beautiful androg yne s person named Biff. They were as tall as him and as muscular, but there was a feminine quality to them. Biff greeted  A ddie as if she was made of glass. When  A ddie introduced  S imon as her boyfriend,  S imon went hard an d  soft as the same time. Biff gave  S imon the up and down before shaking his hand. 

“we grew up together!” she explained as she hugged biff around  their   midsection . “they’re my  bff! ” biff nodded patting  A ddie on the head. 

“oh, that great.”  S imon smiled at them. There was a slight jealously but he saw the difference she looked at biff and him.  Addie  turned to  S imon.

“go look around pet, see if you like something. I have to chat with biff.”  S imon pouted. Addie let biff go taking  S imon’s face in her hands. “I have a surprise for you.” she kissed him. Excitement rushed through him. He nodded, gave her another kiss before moving down the store toward the  DVD s. 

As he browsed the  DVD s and items for a few minutes when nothing caught his int e rest ,  he moved on to the dildos and strap - ons . His eyes scanning over a box of a man on his knee s  while a woman was behind him. He looked around before gently taking the box off the shelf. It was a strapless strap - on, he read over the box and studied the pictures of the man lost in  ec s tasy . 

“ i  have that one.” he was so surprised that he dropped the box. She gave him a laugh and crouched down to pick it up. She looked up at him a teasing smile on her face, misch i ef glittered in her eyes. “only with your permission.” she set the box on the shelf before taking his hand to pull him toward the exit.  “I’m feeling a little frisky.”  S imon grinned down at her. They called a good bye to biff as they exited biff called back.

As the two walked in the hotel,  MJ  greeted them. Add ie  smiled at her , but didn’t say anything.

“Look at you two, you’re so cute together.”  MJ  said, in a happy tone. Add ie  gave her a false smile knowing that M J  was being sarcastic. Addie knew that M J  was attracted to  S imon. The first night they had checked in ,  M J  was boasting to  A ddie, that she would have one of the “hot d a ddies” eating out of her hand. Simon just smiled at  MJ  singing  a ”thank you .” as he pulled  Addie  on the el e vator, as the door shut  A ddie attacked  S imon with fierce kisses.

As they stumbled in his room removing thier jackets and shoes. they assaulted each other with kisses and bites, groping each other. Simon pulled away from  A ddie, closing his door and locking it so  N egan wouldn’t just  barge  in his  N egan way. Simon picked  A ddie up tossing her on the bed, she squealed in laughter as she  landed amongst  the pillow and blankets . He kissed her with all he had, and she giggled as she helped him remove his shirt. Simon reached helping her out of her backpack when  A ddie reached out stopping him.

“pet, wait!” she said he looked at her in confusion. She moved to her knees .  excitement on her face  as  She opened her backpack, reaching inside pulling out a small bag that had the name of biff’s sex shop. “ta-da!” she held it up to him. Confused he reached out to take the  bag  in his hand. 

“you got me something?” he asked softly as he sat on the bed.  Addie  nodded.

“yep, you’ve been such a good boy, and the date today was the best I've had in my life. So ,  I wanted to show you how much I appreciated you.”  S imon op e ned the bag, and pulled out a small satin sack, it was heavy.  A ddie watched gleefully as he open e d the s ac k and dumped whatever was inside in his palm. He was looking at a butt plug, it was made of a dark metal material, with a dark purple gem. He looked at her in confusion. “This one’s yours pet.” he snapped his head to look up at her. “if you don’t want it ,  I understand.” he shook his head clutching it to his chest as if he was afraid that she was going to take it away.

“no! I love it!” he quickly stood up to undo his pants. She laughed.

“oh, pet I'm going to show  you  what you can do with this,” she whispered as she trailed her hands up and down  h is hips pulling him close. And she did, all night she showed  S imon just as talented she was with her hands, and mouth, just as amazing it was to feel filled.


	5. Oh Dear Simon, Use Your Head!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, we meet someone from simon's past, a mistake has him being punished and our Addie is very creative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think you guys know i love punishing simon.  
> this chapter has spanking, butt plugs, fingering and anal fingering, and i think edging.

The next day the two had a lazy day, they stayed in bed cuddling, ordering takeaway from their phones, or exchanging sexual favors when it was time to answer the door. Surprisingly Negan didn’t bother them, and Rick just texted Simon to remind him about tonight’s plans. 

About the late afternoon, Addie told Simon that her sister was going to pick her up later tonight for a family dinner with her father and that she might not see him until she’s at work. He kissed her lazily as he told her that a few old friends were in town and that he, Rick and Negan were going to take them out for a boy's night. Addie gave him kisses as he told her about his friend Dwight and Daryl. He decided as she bit at his neck the stories could wait and he worshiped her body with his tongue. 

As he got ready around four, he couldn’t help but stare at Addie as she slept in his bed. Her hair was tangles around her head, her naked torso covered in his bites and marks, her mouth was swollen from his kisses. Simon couldn’t help but smile at her sleeping position, she was curled up like a cat. 

He finished buttoning up his shirt and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. She made gave a happy sigh snuggling deeper in to the pillow. There was a part of him that wanted to wake her up and ravish her but the other part of him knew she needed her rest. He kissed her again, taking in her scent and forced himself to leave the room. He took one last look at her, before he closed the door. 

 

“So,” Rick said over the music. Simon turned to him. They were crammed in a small booth at a nearby bar. “what is your relationship with our dear Addie?” Negan took a sip from his beer grinning. Simon couldn’t help but smile at the mention of her name. 

“She called me her boyfriend.” he answered. Rick smiled at him. 

“shit, ‘stache finally got over that gold-digging bitch?” Daryl asked. Simon nodded. 

“yep, Addie is in a different league then what’s her face.” Simon answered. 

“I'll say.” Negan shared a look with Simon. Rick rolled his eyes. 

“Damn Simon how long have you two been together?” Dwight asked. Simon looked at his friend. “I'm surprised you gave into a woman so quickly.” 

“we’ve been together...a few weeks now?” he thought for a second, it felt like he’s known Addie for years. “I'm telling you guys she fucking worth it.” Dwight smiled at Simon. He and Daryl had been worried for their friend, the last time they had seen him he was a drunken heartbroken mess, and was on the thinner side, but looking at him now, they saw this glow and he was smiling more. He looked thicker and healthier. “I really like her, you guys. She makes me feel like...” 

“shit.” Negan said. Simon and the others looked at him in confusion, and followed his gaze. Simon's heart fell to his ass, his breathing sped up in a panicky state. His ex-Kerry was making way to his table. He turned to Rick and the others with a desperate look on his face. 

 

Kerry looked around the full bar, their friends and family looked at her expectantly. Simon was on his knee holding out a ring. She looked back down at him. He stared up at her a nervous smile on his face. Kerry began to laugh, the crowd looked at each other in confusion. 

“are you honestly asking me to marry you?” she laughed. Simon nodded slowly unsure what was happening. “you honestly thought I liked you? It was your money I liked.” he stared up at her, his chest getting tight. “I don’t love you Simon.” with that she turned leaving the bar. Simon slowly stood up. Rick and Negan were quick to disperse the crowd offering free drinks and food. Simon dropped the ring and fled out the back of the bar embarrassed and heart broken. 

 

“Hi baby,” Kerry said she stared down at Simon with a look that was between smug and lustful. Simon sat there staring at her, he had no idea what to say, he had no idea what to do. His heart was pounding against his ribcage and he was shaking with anger, and the need to punch her was strong. Simon looked down at his arm, and saw the scratches his Addie had left there in the moment of passion. He took a deep breath and looked at Kerry in the eye. 

“what the fuck are you doing here?” he snarled. Rick and the others looked at him, they weren’t surprised how venomous he sounded. Kerry just smiled down at him, she thought that she still had him wrapped around his finger, men couldn’t resist a hot, sexy twenty something woman. 

“oh, I gave Beth a call and she mentioned that Daryl was visiting you, so I jumped on a plane to see you.” she reached out to stroke his head, he snapped his head from her touch. Only my Addie can touch me. He thought angrily at her. Negan and Rick turned to Daryl, Beth was his girlfriend and very naïve. It was possible that Kerry tricked the young woman into getting information. 

“that’s good now fuck off,” Simon snapped. “me and my boys are trying to have a good time.” he downed his beer. Kerry moved to sit on Simon's lap, he recoiled as if she was made of poison, she didn’t seem to notice as she wrapped her arms around Simon's neck. 

“I’m sorry baby.” she said in a low voice as if she was trying to be sexy. “I want to get married now. I love you.” with a growl he shoved her off of him, she stumbled on her feet, a look of surprise plastered on her face. 

“I don’t give a flying fuck. You're nothing to me.” he stood up tossing a few bills on the table. Kerry gave a laugh. 

“oh, I'm everything to you baby.” Simon rolled his eyes, looked at his boys. They all stood up following him out the bar. 

“you fucking wish.” he snarled over his shoulder. 

 

“oh shit!” Daryl laughed. “I thought Simon was going to kill her.” Negan nodded as he took a bite of his steak. 

“or punch her lights out!” he said laughing with his mouth full. Rick nodded as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. 

“I seriously thought I was going to have to talk the police into not arresting him.” Rick laughed. Dwight raised his pint of beer. 

“here’s to Simon for finally getting that gold-digging hag, out of his system!” Dwight cheered. Negan and the other followed suit cheering their friend on. Simon couldn’t help but smile as his friends slapped him on the shoulder telling him that they were proud. As he ate and chatted with his friends, Addie's sweet praises flooded his senses. 

 

As Simon walked through the hotel entrance around eleven, he noticed that his Addie was nowhere in sight. He saw a sign on the front desk stating that she would be back in twenty minutes. Simon moved toward his room, he wanted to get ready for Addie so they can have some time together, he missed her. 

Simon entered his room, he pulling off his clothes. He thought a quick shower and to get himself ready for her just in case she wanted to play with him. As he moved toward the closet to get fresh clothes there was a knock at the door, a grin formed on his face, his Addie must’ve seen him on the camera. 

He opened the door ready with a one liner for his girlfriend but froze when Kerry stood there. Before he could say anything, she threw herself at him kissing him on the mouth. Simon stumbled back tripping on his feet, he and Kerry fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Simon reached up trying to push her off of him. 

“kiss me back baby! I miss your hot body.” she moaned. he growled shoving her, her hands on his crotch. 

“stop it!’ he shouted. Kerry pushed her face in his crotch. Simon jumped as his bedroom door burst open. Addie stood at the door way her eyes burning with rage. Negan and Rick behind her worried looks on their faces. Before anyone could move, Addie grabbed Kerry by her hair, swung her up and slammed her in the wall. Kerry screamed. Addie then pulled back her fist to punch Kerry in the gut, Rick and Negan moved to stop Addie. Negan grabbed the tiny woman around her waist swing her away from Kerry. 

“shit honey!” he shouted as she struggled in his hold. Kerry was curled up in the corner crying. Rick was trying to calm Addie down by talking to her in a calm manner. Addie was breathing hard and glaring at Simon. He slowly stood up on shaking legs it didn’t look good, he was in his underwear, when Kerry was kissing him. Addie pulled from Negan’s grip running down the hall. 

“shit si what the fuck happened?” Negan asked. Simon quickly dressed in a TMNT pajama bottoms and an old Star Wars shirt as he explained. Negan reached down grabbing Kerry pulling to her feet. Simon ran past the guys chasing after Addie. 

As he came to the front desk, he saw the doors closed, the ‘I'll be back’ sign was put up. He moved to the door knocking frantically. 

“Addie?” he called. He could hear her sniffling from behind the door. “please, open the door so we can talk.” Addie didn’t answer. “please we can talk about this.” 

“go away!” she called. Simon was on the verge of tears. He had to tell her what happened. 

“please open the door, let’s talk, or you can punish me! I don’t care! Just let me in.” he begged. 

“go to your room! I'm too angry, and if I punish you now, I could really hurt you, and I don’t want that.” She took a shaky breath. “Please pet, in the morning we’ll talk.” Simon stared at the wooden door, he felt sick to his stomach. “I promise. In the morning we’ll talk.” Simon gave a small nod whether see saw him or not, he moved from the door and went to his room defeated. 

As Simon came to his room, he saw Rick leaning against the wall on the phone, Negan was nowhere in sight as well as Kerry. 

“How did she know where we were staying?” He asked softly as he came up to Rick. Rick said a good bye to whoever he was speaking to, and turned to look at Simon. 

“Beth.” Simon growled in anger. “Kerry lied to Beth. Beth thought you were in trouble and told her where you would be. It was too late when Maggie heard about it” Simon just nodded sadly he couldn’t blame her; Beth was a very caring and loving person. The day Kerry humiliated him, Beth was the first to find him and hug him as she cried. 

“And the bitch?” He snarled looking down the hall. Rick sighed. 

“She managed to get away from Negan, ran off. Negan ran after her.” Simon sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face. ”Go to sleep. Everything will be fine.” Simon nodded. That night he couldn’t sleep, all he could dream of was the hurt look on Addie's face. 

 

Simon woke up to his tv being turned on. He sat up startled to see Addie sitting at the desk. She slowly turned to him. Simon being the obedient little slut he was rushed to her, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around her torso. Addie smoothed his hair down. 

“It’s okay pet,” she whispered. “I’m not angry anymore, just upset.” Simon looked up at her, with tears filled eyes. He had been so worried that she was going to break up with him. “I ‘m upset with you.” Simon slowly pulled away from her in a surprise manner. “Now before I punish you answer a few of my questions” she took his chin in her hand forcing him to look up at her. 

“Punish?” He asked softly. She nodded. 

“Oh yes my little slut. A very well thought out punishment.” She purred. She kissed him softly on the cheek, before ordering him to sit on the bed. He did as he was told. “Now where did you met her? Did you invite her to this boy's night?” Simon shook his head. 

“She just came. Daryl’s girlfriend Beth told her where I was, Kerry lied to get Beth to sympathize with her.” Simon cleared his throat. “Beth’s a really caring and kind naïve.” Addie nodded. 

“Why didn’t you text me?” Addie started softly. “You have my phone number, if you had texted me ahead of time informing me of your ex, you wouldn’t be getting punished now pet.” He took a breath. Shit, he knew he should have texted her! There was a part of him that told him so, but Simon didn’t think Kerry knew where he was staying at so he had nothing to worry about. She stood up removing her work shirt, Simon’s mouth watered at the sight of her breast cupped in a black racy bra. She reached down in to her back pack pulling out a leather paddle, it has light purple hearts engraved down the center of the black material. Simon stares at the paddle with wide eyes. “I’m going to punish you for the lack of communication.” She slapped the paddle in her palm, the sharp sound echoing in the room. “You must learn that I need to know of serious situations such as what happened last night. If I had been informed, I would have tossed her skinny ass out on the street.” He nodded. She moved toward him gently tracing her fingers down his cheek, like puppy he leaned in to her touch. “Now remove your clothes and bend over the desk.” She pulled her hand away and turned from him. 

Simon slowly removed his clothes, his mind racing. As he came up beside her, she snapped her hand out grabbing him by the back of the neck and slamming him down on the desk. Simon gave a gasp as pain rocketed through his torso. 

“Spread your legs shoulder length apart.” he tried to nod, but her firm grip stopped him from doing so. He slowly spread his legs. She let his neck go, slowly tracing the paddle up and down the back of his thighs. “Ten. I will only give you ten.” He nodded again afraid to say anything. his heart was pounding, she slowly cupped his left ass cheek giving it a firm squeeze, he bit his cheek from moaning. The swat came out of nowhere. He cried out as the pain enveloped his left cheek. She then ran her hand over the heated area. She didn’t say anything but three more rained on each cheek. He whimpered as he took shaky breaths. She didn’t give him time as four more rained on him. Simon found himself wiggling away from her roaming hands, she snatched his wrist in her hand yanking him close to her. “No, no naughty boy, that’s two more.” Simon dug his heels in the carpet as he braced himself, two swats harder than before came on each cheek, he bit his tongue in pain. “how many?” She asked him. 

“Two my goddess.” She ran her hands over his heated ass, it hurt to the touch. 

“Do you deserve this?” She asked. He nodded. 

“I do.” He answered quickly trying to please her. “I was a bad slut; I should have informed you.” She kissed him gently on the temple. The last two swat were lighter than the others, so he had pleased her in some way. She moved from his side tossing the paddle on the bed. 

“You took the first part of your punishment surprisingly well, my naughty boy.” She smiled at him. “Come here.” He moved from the desk to her feet. She reached out smoothing his hair from his face. “Now the second part.” He nodded. He didn’t care he just wanted to please her, he wanted her to call him good boy and praise him. “Lay across my lap.” He did. He gave a small sigh as she applied ointment to his sore ass. “Now pet this is your second punishment.” She showed him a slightly larger butt plug it was purple and made of silicone. Simon stared at the plug, in confusion, but he thought it was better than the paddle. Her hand he could handle, but the leather hurt twice as much. He knew there were going to purple bruises on his ass tomorrow. 

“Suck it.” She instructed; he slowly opened his mouth unsure what to do. As she mouthfucked him with the plug, her finger moved to his ass. He groaned as he felt her finger massaging at the wrinkled ring. He let out a muffled moan as she slipped two lubed fingers inside him. She worked him, purposely missing his prostate. He groaned pushing against her hands, she quickly removed her fingers making him feel empty. Her hand came down on his ass with a sharp crack, he gave a cry. “This is a punishment not a reward.” She snarled. He nodded. She pulled the plug from his mouth and inserted it in slowly, he bit his fist from crying out, it was a tad bit thicker than his metal one so it hurt a little, but he wasn’t going to lie; a part of him enjoyed it. Once it was inside, she told him to sit on his knees in front of her. He did. “I called in sick. So, I’m going to spend the day with you to fulfill this punishment.” He nodded. “Now,” she leaned back lifting a leg to expose her crotch to him. Under her jean skirt she wore nothing, her pussy stared at him. His mouth watered at the sight. “You’re going to watch me pleasure myself, and you cannot touch me, or lick me. I know how much you love to tongue fuck me.” Simon let out a little whine. Now this was torture! 

She gave a sigh as she used her fingers to pleasure herself. Simon couldn’t help but watch. Her whispers and whimpers making him hard as a rock. Gods, he wanted to bury his face in her warmth, smell her and taste her like no tomorrow. As she came, he had to dig his nail in to his thighs to stop himself from lapping up her juices. She fell back on the bed, breathing hard. Simon gave another pathetic whimper. She sat up, he stared up at her, his cock at full attention. She then pushed her two fingers in his mouth. “Suck.” He did, he closed his eyes at her taste. When she thought he had enough, she pulled the fingers from his mouth. “Come on, on your hands and knees follow me to the bathroom.” He nodded crawling after her. 

Once in the bathroom, she instructed him to sit on his knees as she showered. He hated this. He wanted to be inside with her, letting her bathe him, letting her kiss him and shampoo his hair. The plug in his ass was a tad bit uncomfortable, it pushed against his prostate, and he tried his hardest not to wiggle around, he was scared that if she saw him trying to get pleasure on his own, she might paddle him again. 

After her shower, she made him kneel at her feet as she got ready. She had fastened the chastity belt on his cock once again. Simon didn’t make a sound but mentally protested. she was pulling her clothes out of her back pack, when Negan entered the room, unannounced as always. He froze when he saw a naked Simon kneeling on the floor next to a partial dressed Addie. He raised an eyebrow at Simon’s state then at Addie. 

“Shit,” Negan said as he sat on the arm chair. “You’re one serious top.” Negan grinned at Addie. Simon glared at his friend. Addie pulled on her pants. 

“He knows what he did wrong.” She stated. She looked at Simon. “I should have Negan fuck me in front of you,” Simon’s eyes widen. “But I’m not that cruel.” He let out a breath of relief. He did not want his goddess fucking his friend or anyone but him. He was a greed boy. Negan looked up at Addie. There was an impressed look on his face. Addie pulled on her tank top. She turned to Negan. “So, I’m going to accompany you guys today. I want to see what you guys are working on.” She smiled at him. “Also, my punishment is not over with him.” Negan nodded. 

“Sure doll. I think Rick would be okay with that.” Negan looked at Simon. “We’ll just keep this quiet, though I think Rick would have a heart attack if he knew what Simon was into.” Simon flipped Negan off, who laughed in return. Addie turned to Simon. 

“Go and get ready, but do not touch your punishment.” Simon nodded. He slowly got up. Addie tossed him a towel, he caught it. “Cover yourself up pet.” He felt grateful as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He didn’t want Negan to see the plug. Negan whistled as Simon left the room. 

“Fucking damn, girly you got him on a tight leash.” He turned to her. She sat on the bed, suddenly looking tired. 

“I don’t like humiliation, but if this can teach him, so be it.” She looked up at Negan. “Am I being too harsh?” Negan sat next to her. 

“Well, he should have called you, and as his friend I should have told him to.” She gave a weak laugh. 

“I should punish you for not being a good friend.” He gave a sharp laugh, leaning close. 

“Oh, I would have love to have you spank me.” She shook her head with silent laughter. “But that’s reserved for your boy toy.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Look, doll.” She looked up at him. “I know you really like him, and I’m not one to step between my best friend and his freaky fucking deaky girlfriend. But if you think this will help your relationship, then fucking do it.” She smiled weakly up at him. 

“Did your domme every punish you like this?” He sighed dreamingly. 

“Shit, she did. That corrected my behavior for a while.” He squeezed her before he let her go. “Okay we leave in fifteen.” She nodded as she pulled on her boots. 

Simon and Addie sat in the back of the truck as Rick and Negan sat in the front. Addie was staring out watching the scenery go by. Rick was speaking to Negan and simon about the renovations and inventory. Simon leaned forward to ask a question. 

“So what about—“Simon cried out arching as a powerful vibration tore through him, pleasure erupted through his prostate, he fell back breathing hard. Rick was so surprised he jerked the wheel and Negan spun to look at Simon. 

“What the fuck?!” Both he and Simon shouted. Addie stared out at the window, her hand over her Mouth hiding a mischievous grin. 

“Simon you scared the shit out of me!” Rick scolded. “I could have crashed!.” 

“I’m sorry—“ the vibration was back Simon pushed his ass against the seat biting his tongue from crying out again. Negan stared at Simon in confusion, but as he looked at Addie, a grin grew on his mouth. The vibration stopped. Addie turned to Simon with fake innocence. 

“Are you okay pet?” She asked softly. Simon looked down at her breathing hard. “Do you feel well?” Simon opened his mouth to answer, but the vibration started again this time a slow pace. Simon whimpered pushing his head into Addie shoulder. Negan watched entertained. Simon let a breath as the vibration stopped. “Awww, my poor pet.” Addie whispered as she hugged him close. Simon turned to look at Negan, as Addie kissed him gently on the cheek. Negan gave him a knowing grin before turning back to the look out the front window. 

“Simon are you okay?” Rick asked. Simon nodded giving him a thumbs up but not saying anything, he could feel Addie smiling against his neck. 

“Oh pet, your real punishment begins.” 

 

Through the day Addie turned on the vibration at the most inconvenient of times. He would be stacking the inventory on the shelves and she would turn it on its highest setting forcing him to fall to his knees in pleasure. Some of his workers would look at him in confusion. At one time his worker Jose, who was going to be the general manager of the store, asked him about the system on the registers, Addie nowhere in sight turned it on while he was explaining. Simon jolted, and José looked worried for his boss asking him if he need to call 911. Addie snickered somewhere close to him. 

He searched around looking for her or Negan, at one point she gave him the remote. she had left to get the guys lunch with Rick. Negan being the asshole he was, just tortured him with all kinds of settings. When Simon finally had enough, he threw a helmet at Negan trying to take the remote away. As the two wrestled for the remote Negan reminded him that Addie put him in charge for a few minutes and she would punish Simon if he got hold of the remote. Simon backed off as Addie entered the building holding the trays of drinks. She came up to Negan asking sweetly if Simon was a good boy, Negan grinned informing her, that Simon was the best boy. He handed Addie the remote and walked off with a drink. 

Lunch was the hardest, Simon couldn’t concentrate. Addie would pulse the vibrations, he wanted to moan, he wanted to come, but every time he thought he was close she would turn off the vibrations. She stared at him with a knowing look, a grin on her plum painted lips. By the end of the work day Simon was a sweating, shaky mess, his face was red from the embarrassment but also pleasure. Addie had decided that she would give him a rest, she didn’t want him to come too quick. 

Rick decided to treat the group out to dinner for a job well done, he wanted to thank Addie for helping them. Rick took her to Mel’s diner as she requested. As the two sat across from Rick and Negan Addie turned on the vibrator, Simon slammed his fist on the table top shouting “pinapple!” Addie pouted and turned off the device. Simon gave a sigh of relief and sank next o Addie. Negan burst into laughter and Rick just stared at Simon in confusion. The other patrons stared at him in shock, fear and wonder. Addie turned to Simon. 

“You’re no fun.” She pouted. He didn’t say anything but curled up against her, the echo of the vibrates trembling inside him. 

 

Simon stumbled in his room Addie behind him tossing the remote up and down. She turned to lock the door behind her. Simon kicked off his shoes and fell on his bed suddenly exhausted, he buried his head in to his pillows moaning. He felt the bed dip, and looked to see Addie sitting next to him. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. 

“You took your punishment well pet. I loved that you knew your limits and you used the safe word!” She smiled down at him. “You were such a good boy today. You didn’t argue or fight back.” She kissed him on the lips again. “ I think I’ll reward you.” Simon turned on his back to face her. 

“You’ll take it out?” He asked his voice hoarse from all the growling and moaning he had done today. She shook her head. 

“No, I think you deserve an orgasm.” He sat up to look at her. 

“Really?” He asked she nodded. 

“Yep.” She reached for his zipper on his pants, he gave a groan as she pulled off his pants, she unlocked the chastity belt and pulled it off of him. She nuzzled his hardening length. “Are you ready pet.” He nodded, she wrapped a hand around his cock and gently began to pump him, he groaned and he felt the vibration come back. As she pleasured him with her mouth, he moaned to the vibration it was a feeling he loved, being mouth fucked and his ass milked. He didn’t last long his orgasm ripped through him. He gave a shout as he arched his hips and Addie swallowed what he gave her. She pulled from his cock with a pop and smiled down at him, she turned off the vibrator and laid her head on his chest. “Now we can take it out.” She rolled him over gently taking the plug out of him, he gave a soft gasp suddenly feeling empty. “Come on love, I’ll make you a bath.” Simon followed her like the obedient good boy he was.


	6. Unforeseen Circumstances sucks!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we learn about addie fate with the hotel, simon and addie have a bit of a tiff and whats this? Simon's not giving up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, this was a doozy of a chapter!
> 
> warning: there is pegging in this chapter, just to let you know.

The next few days  S imon  and  A ddie rarely had time together.  Simon  had got increasingly busy with the business, and  A ddie was helping her sister move into a new home. Addie was very understanding, when she and  S imon  spoke on the phone, she understood how tired he was. So, she kissed him good night and went back to work. 

Simon  felt his relationship with  A ddie hit a snag. He knew she was still upset about Kerry, and speaking of that gold-digging bitch, she had yet to leave. She took any opportunity to torture  S imon , but she kept her distance from  A ddie.  Simon  was proud that his girlfriend was able to take care of himself. 

“Hey, you guys seen  A ddie?”  Rick ’s voice broke  S imon out of his concentration on the inventory list in front of him. He turned from the computer to look at the shorter man. Negan looked over at  R ick  as well from his desk.

“What do you mean?” Negan asked, he was looking at  R ick  over the rim of his reading glasses.  Rick  sat on the edge of Simon’s desk. Looking at the two confused.

“Well, the last few days  A ddie hasn’t been working.”  Rick  answered. Simon and  N egan looked at each other before turning to  R ick . “Didn’t you two notice?” He asked. Simon thought about the last few days, he had been helping unloading the trucks and separating the items, that when he got back to the hotel ,  he was too tired, and  A ddie was kind enough to let him sleep.

“I’ve been knocked out as soon as we get back to the hotel,” Simon rubbed his mustache in thought. “Addie’s been leaving me to sleep after checking up on me.” Simon confessed. “It’s been a little weird, since the whole Kerry thing.”  Negan  pulled off his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes. 

“Now that I think about it…”  N egan trailed off. “There was someone else working last night.” Simon turned to him.  Rick  nodded.

“Yeah, it was  MJ .” He answered. Simon pulled out his phone calling  A ddie, but it was her voicemail that greeted him. Simon turned to look at the guys, worry etching his face.

“She’s not answering.” He stood up calling again, but once again it was her voicemail. He looked at his friends.

“Let’s call it a day.”  Rick  answered standing up. Negan nodded. 

“Fuck, yeah.”  Negan  stretched. “We’re almost done anyway.” Simon gave his friends a grateful smile.

As the three entered the hotel, they noticed M J  was at the front desk. She was typing something on the computer in front of her. Simon hurried to the front  desk ;  M J  smiled up at him.

“Hey you,” she said as she stood up. “What can I do for you handsome?”   Rick  and  N egan both came up next to  S imon. 

“Did  A ddie change her schedule?” Simon asked. “I didn’t see her last night.”  M J  mood changed at the mention of Addie’s name.

“No, you won’t be seeing her anymore.”  M J  gave a sudden dark smile. “She was fired a few days ago.”  M J  leaned forward. “I heard she went psycho and attacked a guest.” Simon growled surprising  M J .

“That bitch wasn’t a guest!” He snarled.  Negan  gave a sigh.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He asked  M J . She shook her head.

“Nope, Louis told  A ddie to clear out her locker, and that he’ll let her live on the property until she can get a new job.”  Simon  looked at her in confusion.

“Live on the property?” All three men asked.  M J  nodded.

“Yeah, she lives in that big red suburban that’s parked in the back.”  M J  snickered. “She’s homeless.”  M J  laughed. “I can’t believe she’s homeless at her age.” Simon slammed his fist on the counter top. Simon had noticed a red Surburban parked nearby, he would see it from his window. He never questioned it, since there were plenty of guest that stayed months at a time.

“Fucking shove it.” He snarled, before running off to his room. Addie had his room key, he told her that she could crash in his room if she was ever tired. As he ran to his room, he hoped that  A ddie was a sleep on his bed. He burst into his room to see it was cleaned up. Her things on the desk were gone, her extra clothes and shoes as well.  Simon  gave a desperate whine as he pulled out his phone and called her, her voicemail answered again.  Simon  hung up frustrated. He moved toward his window looking down at the street, the red suburban was gone.  Simon  found himself moving toward his room door.

As  S imon got off the elevator, he saw Romi behind the front desk, M J  was nowhere in sight , her shift must have ended . Romi greeted him as he came up to the front desk. 

“Hello, Romi how are you?” He asked politely. She smiled up at him.

“I’m doing well  S imon . How can I help you?”  Simon  took a deep breath.

“Why was  A ddie  fired?” He asked. Romi looked at him surprised. “Is she really living in that red truck?” Romi looked at the top of the desk, a look of sadness and shame flashed on her face.

“She was fired because some woman told Louis she was going to sue if  A ddie wasn’t fired. Louis had no choice.” Romi eyes welled up. “Addie, told me you two were dating.” She gave him a smile. “But she made me promise not to tell you that she was living in the truck. She was embarrassed.”  Simon  felt a silent rage etch through him. He had never asked  A ddie anything about her life. Hell, he didn’t even know where she lived…or her last name! But all he knew was what he felt for the young woman.

“Thank you Romi.” He said softly. She wiped at her eyes nodding. He turned to leave. As he exited through the electronic doors  N egan  was leaning against the wall looking down at his phone. Simon found himself moving to stand next to  N egan .

“I didn’t even know she was homeless man.” He whispered.  Negan  looked at him.

“Fuck, do you even know her real name?”  Simon  turned to him. “Addie, is a nickname you fucking know that, right?”  Simon  felt his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah! I fucking know!” He snarled. Negan laughed. “So ,  what if I learned everything but her actual name!?” Simon pouted. It was true, some nights he and  A ddie would just spend talking, about things they liked or their hobbies or what they wanted in the future. He saw a whole different person than his top, it was like a switch, some nights she would be the loving and submissive  A ddie, other nights she was the dominating top she had introduced all those nights ago.

“Shit, you fell hard for her.”  Negan  laughed. Simon gave a nod, he did.

“Fucking sue me.” He snapped crossing his arms across his chest in anger.  Negan  patted him on the shoulder a smile on his lips.

“Same thing with Lucille,”  S imon turned to  N egan . “I fell hard.” They shared a smile.  Negan  threw his arm around Simon’s shoulder and gave him a hug.  Romi burst through the door looking around, a smile on her lips when she spotted the guys.

“ Simon !” She held up a piece of paper. “I forgot! Addie might be here,  it  a bar nearby, she goes there when she’s sad.”  Simon  took the paper gently from her hand. 

“Thank you!” He gave her a quick hug before running to his truck.

“Hey asshole! What about me?”  Negan  shouted after him.

“I’ll bring you something  back !” Simon shouted as he started his truck.   

Simon  entered the bar with his heart pounding. He wanted to see if his  A ddie was okay, he needed to see her smile. He looked around searching for her. when he finally saw her, he saw that she was in the back of the bar, in a booth with a pitcher of drink in front of her.  Simon  couldn’t help but smile, he missed her awful. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, she had no lipstick on, her eyes were tired, and the cup in front of her still half full.

Simon  moved toward her, as he came close his heart lurched. Daise sat across from Addie, she was speaking in a hushed manner. Jealousy and anger ripped through him, he moved toward them in a hurried manner.

“I’m not going to tell you again,”  A ddie sounded tired. “Go away, let me drink in peace.”   Simon  noticed  A ddie wasn’t even looking at her, but the space above her.  Daesi  turned to  S imon  as he came up to the table, she gave him a look of disgust.

“Leave it to you to choose such a  _ man.”  _ Daesi  sneered. Addie rolled her eyes and looked up at  S imon . “You can go, I have it from here.”

“Fuck off.”  Simon  sneered.  Daesi’s  hand gripping her cup tightened, her eyes narrowing at him.

“Stay.” Addie whispered at  S imon , her small hand reaching out to grab at his forearm.  Daesi  rolled her eyes this time and stood up.

“Addie ha s commitment issues ;  it won’t be long before she runs away from you too.”  Daesi  told  S imon. Addie snorted.

“Correction bitch, I ran away from you because you’re horrible.”  Daesi  let out an angry breath before storming off she shoved pass  S imon .  Simon  moved to sit across from  A ddie. She took a drink from her cup. “What do you want?” She asked.  Simon  couldn’t help but feel hurt. Did he do something wrong?

“I was worried about you.” He answered. “Why didn’t you tell me you got fired?” She stared at him, he noticed her eyes were puffy and red as if she had been crying. “We’re together. I’m in love with you.” A strange look flashed on  Addie ’s face. She downed her drink, and gave a deep sigh.

“Our relationship is really fucked up.”  she stated as she refilled her cup. Simon stared at her, his heart pounding against his rib cage, a hurt jab made him flinch. “You don’t love me  S imon.” This was the first time she ever called him by his name. It was always  nicknames  or his favorite “pet”. “You’re just infatuated with me , with  the fact that  I' m  dominating you. You like me, because I’m probably the first top you ever met, I bet you never had a woman man handle you the way I did.” He shook his head.

“No, I’m in love with you. I know I am.” He started his voice cracking with emotion. “I love when you make faces as you draw, or when you read. I love that you’re so kind. I love that you dress like a rebel but love unicorns or cute things.” He didn’t miss the way Addie’s eyes watered. “You don’t sugarcoat anything and you tell me how it is. I love that your eyes light up when something takes your breath away. Or how you point out how cute dogs are.” Addie shook her  head ;  she downed her drink.

“Stop!” She snarled. She took a shaky breath. “You were nothing but a good time to me. I never really liked you. I liked dominating you.” She stood up  S imon followed. He didn’t miss how her voice cracked or how she wouldn’t look at him. “You were nothing but a nameless bottom when this started.” She turned to leave  S imon moved in front of her, she  tried to  shoved pass him, he reached out grabbing her arm. She turned to stare up at him, and he stared down at her. They stared at each other, tears streaming down her face and his. He reached out to cup her face when she ripped herself from his grip, running off. 

Simon  gave a growl as he sat in the seat she had vacated. He stared the pitcher of drink; he blamed the alcohol for Addie’s behavior. Her words hurt him, but he knew they were lies. He knew she felt the same as he did. She didn’t have to say anything it was her actions, that told him she loved him. In anger He grabbed her cup drinking from it. To his surprise it was blueberry tea and lemonade. 

The next few hours  S imon paced in his room, he had confided in  R ick and  N egan on what happened at the bar. Rick suggested that  S imon spoke with  A ddie again, and that they spoke as adults. Negan suggested that  S imon just fucked her brains out. Both were very good ideas, but  S imon knew  A ddie, he knew her more than he knew Kerry and he dated that bitch for two years! Rick argued with  N egan that his idea would just work for a few moments and  the  reality would crash down around them. Negan agreed but he also mentioned that in the afterglow they can talk, that sex can be used as a way to get things to calm down. Rick and  N egan decided to leave  S imon alone after giving their advi c e ,  they thought it was best if the mustached man thought on a few things himself. 

Simon  sat down and thought for a while. Then it hit him, he had a plan, a plan he thought would help Addie had to see the truth, she had to see that he really loved her, and he knew the only way he could show her.

Around eight  S imon peeked out his window and saw Addie’s truck parked in its usual place, he saw  A ddie sitting outside with a n  older woman, in the woman’s arms was a child no older than two. Taking a deep breath ,  he knew he had to set the plan in motion. 

Simon  moved toward the sitting women. The older woman had a resemblance to  A ddie, but her hair was curly. Addie glared at him as he stopped a few feet from them.

“Go away  S imon .” She snapped. The older woman glared at  A ddie.  Simon  held up a bouquet of red roses.

“I just came to talk.” He said holding the flowers out to her. She looked away from him.

“Angel, you should talk to him.” The older woman said softly. Addie gave  a n  angry huff.

“You’re never on my side Essie!” She moved from her sister and climbed in her truck before slamming the door firmly behind her. The older woman turned to  S imon .

“Hi, I’m Estefani, Addie’s older sister.”  Simon  shook her hand. “You can call me Essie.”

“I’m  S imon . I was her boyfriend.”  Simon  said softly. Essie laughed.

“I know, she wouldn’t shut up about you. This one,” she looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. “Learned to say your name because of her.”  Simon  felt a lump of joy grow. He knew it she was lying! She really liked him! “Addie is stubborn, she really likes you. I would even say that she’s in love with you, but I know my little sister. She’s embarrassed.” Essie stood up. “I hope you brought her something to butter her up.”  Simon  held up a take away bag.

“I got her sushi.” Essie smiled.

“That’s perfect! Okay good luck gringo.” With that she knocked on the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow stupid. I love you.”

“You’re stupid! I love you too.” Came Addie’s muffled voice. Essie patted  S imon  on the arm before leaving.  Simon  watched Essie leave before turning to the red truck, he took a deep breath, and knocked the door.

“ Addie , open the door. We need to talk.” He called. 

“Go away.”

“I brought you sushi.” There was a silence and he heard the click of the door opening.  Simon  gave himself a mental high five as  A ddie pushed the door open.

“Come in.” She whispered moving away from the door.  ”take  your shoes off.”  Simon  climbed in, closing the door behind him. He took his shoes off and placed them in the plastic bag where hers were. To his surprise he saw the interior was remade into a room. There was a curtain that hung between the front seats and the cabin of the truck. There was a bed near the back door, with plenty of pillows and plushies, he noticed that the dinosaur backpack he got her was on her bed with the plushies he won her at the arcade. He saw a small bookshelf stuffed with books and a duffle bag with clothes, fairy lights hung on the back doors. On the bookshelf was her iPad, it was playing soft music.

Addie sat on her bed legs crossed, she was angrily pouting in his direction.  Simon  placed the roses on the ground next to him and held out the take away toward her. She gently took the bag from his group with a soft. “Thank you.” He watched her as she ate, she looked like a sullen child. It was adorable.

“Addie,”  S imon  started. She looked at him. “I know what’s it like to be homeless. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Hell, I was fired from tons of jobs before I found something I really like.” Addie didn’t say anything but continued to eat, he noticed that her eyes were tearing up. “You can tell me anything. I’m your boyfriend!” She slowly closed the sushi box looking down at her lap. He moved closer to her, he took the sushi box from her hands and placed it aside. “Addie,” he took her face in his hands. “You made me forget Kerry, in fact you’ve ruined other women for me. You’re all I can think about. You’re all I want.” He leaned down placing his forehead against hers. “I love you  A ddie, so much that it hurts not to be near you.” He pulled away to pull off his brown leather jacket,  A ddie watched him as he removed his clothes, and once he was completely naked in front of her, he found himself taking her hands in his. “I want you to take me  A ddie.” Addie’s eyes widen at his request.

 Without a word he let her hands go, and like a bitch in heat, he turned to present her his ass. He gave a small moan as her finger touched the  buttplug  he had placed inside himself. He had gotten ready for her, he had lubed and warmed himself up just for her. Simon felt her hands at his hips pulling him on her lap, she kissed at his back, her hands roaming his sides and torso. She yanked him up so he was now sitting in her lap, her mouth all over his shoulders and back.

“Are you sure?” She asked softly as her hands roamed at his hips and thighs. He nodded.

“Please  A ddie.” He whimpered. She grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him hard on the mouth. With a quick movement  S imon  was on his back amongst the plushies being kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Addie was between his legs rubbing herself against him. She was whispering apologizes between kisses, she grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head.

“Gods, I’m going to fuck you so…” she growled as she reached down squeezing his hardening cock. Simon let out a whimper. Addie pulled back ripping off her shirt, he groaned to see she wasn’t wearing a bra. Addie dragged her nails down his thighs, leaning down to kiss him again. Simon groaned in her mouth as her hand stroked him. Addie pulled away from him once again, she reached down undoing her shorts she pulled them off and returned to kissing  S imon, he reached out to cup her breast. She groaned in pleasure as she grin ding  herself against his plug. 

“Please,”  S imon  whimpered. “Please fuck me  A ddie.” She gave another groan at his words, without a word she pulled away from him. She moved to reach in the duffel bag, she pulled out a purple silk bag.  Simon  sat up watching her pull out a silicone strapless strap on.  Simon  watched as  A ddie pulled out a small bottle of lube. She kissed him on the mouth. Without a word she pushed him back down on the bed. 

“Okay, pet.” She whispered sitting back on her heels. He watched her lubed up the shaft of the dildo. “This is a little bigger than what you’re used to so we’re going to have to go slow.”  Simon  nodded. Addie leaned forward kissing him again. She gave a moan as she slowly entered the hooked end inside of her.  Simon  watched in awe as the head disappeared inside her. She gave a contented sigh and moved toward  S imon . “Safe word?” She asked kissing him.

“Pineapple.” She reached down grabbing his legs and pushing them into his chest. She moved her hands over his knees and down over his ass cheeks. Her hand moved to the  plug ; S imon gave a moan as she gently pulled at it. She used the plug on him, gently pulling it out and pushing it back in, making it stretch and loosen him up.  She watched him as he basked in pleasure, she smiled as he arched begging for more. 

Addie  worked him with a smile on her face, she did love him. She fell in love with him the night he accepted her punishment. She never had such a willing, cute and adorable submissive. She never had someone so willing to love her, and treat her right. She was addicted to him. She pulled the plug out and tossed it beside him. She grabbed his legs wrapping them around her waist, she kissed him with all she had.

“You need to be relaxed, okay love.” She whispered taking his face in his hands. “Do not tense up.” He nodded. She removed her hands from his face, she grabbed the shaft of the strap on and slowly pushed against his hole.  Simon  gave a soft moan. She slowly entered him,  S imon  gave a hiss of pain,  A ddie froze.

“Green!”  Simon  shouted. Addie nodded and pushed more of the dildo inside him, he groaned as she filled him. “Oh fuck…” he moaned as she slowly pulled from him.  Simon  was in heaven, the feeling of being filled; the head was pushing against his prostate in the most delicious way. “More, please.”  Simon  moaned as she pushed her hips in to his ass. 

Addie started slowly thrusting in to him as if she was afraid to hurt him. Simon reached out to cup her bouncing breast, as her thrust became faster. She was whispering, praising him on how well he was taking her big cock. She was kissing and biting him, her nails digging in his hips. Simon was moving against her now in earnest on the brink of his orgasm. Addie’s pace sped up, her moaning music to his ears. Simon was sure the truck was probably rocking  with their movements .

“ oh  fuck!” Addie cried out as her orgasm hit first. Simon arched against her crying out as his orgasm hit. Ropes of cum splattered against his toned stomach. Addie clasped against him, breathing hard. He body shook with aftershocks. Simon reached out wrapping his arms around her. “Holy shit…”  A ddie and  S imon both whispered in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. 

“I’m in love with you too.” Addie whispered.  Simon ’s eyes widen. “You were right. I thought if I broke up with you it would be easier, I was too embarrassed.” Addie nuzzled his chest.  Simon  squeezed her tightly. Addie kissed him. She pulled away with a wicked grin, and with a quick movement  S imon  was on top of her, the dildo still snuggly inside him. He gave a gasp as she trusted her hips up. “Now, I’m not done with you, pet. I have dreamt of doing this from the moment I met you.” She kissed him. “I’m going to make sure you are completely satisfied.”  Simon  grinned down at her, he kissed her with all he had begging her to take him again.

Hours later  S imon and  A ddie were clutching each other catching their breath. Simon kissed Addie’s sweaty forehead, and lazily groped each other. Simon looked around noticing the plushies they had thrown away from the bed all over the truck, or how many of the books were no longer tucked neatly in the shelf, but spilled on the floor. He gave a chuckle. So ,  they had literally rocked the truck. Addie gave a sigh of content, she snuggled up to  S imon. He couldn’t help but feel cold, he noticed that the truck was a little drafty. He pulled the blankets over their naked bodies. He wondered if the doors were locked, and if anyone had seen them.

“Goddess,”  S imon started softly. Addie looked up at him. “I think I would like it if you slept in my room from now on. I mean I like the truck, but I don’t feel like it ' s very safe.” He said softly. She gave a smile.

“Seriously? I’ve been living here for like months now.” Simon pouted at her. She gave another laugh and kissed him gently. “Fine, starting tomorrow I’ll stay in your room.” He smiled at her. “But it s  sleepy time I’m exhausted.” Simon nodded kissing her once again pulling her close. 

“I love you.”  Simon  whispered.

“I love you too.” 


	7. Her Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys try to get addie's job back and Mj's true colors are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So simon and Addie, what a dynamic couple.

The next morning Simon snuck away from a sleeping Addie. with a plan, he hurried to the breakfast room to catch up with Negan and Rick. He caught them eating breakfast. Both men looked surprised as he burst into the breakfast room. 

“Hey you.” Negan pushed a chair in his direction. Simon sat down and flinched. His ass was a little sore, but hell he did not regret it. “What’s up?” Simon turned to him. 

“We’re going to get Addie her job back.” Rick raised an eyebrow as he folded the newspaper he was reading. 

“How are we going to do that?” He asked. Simon turned to him, and slid a hand through his hair. 

“We’re going to talk to her boss, and tell him that Kerry is a psycho bitch.” Simon explained. “That she is making my life a living hell.” Rick and Negan looked at each other. “Addie lost her job because I was a fucking idiot! Because I didn’t think to call her and tell her that Kerry was in town.” Negan nodded. 

“Yeah you were pretty fucking dumb.” Negan answered. Rick snorted. Simon glared at him. 

“Didn’t I just fucking say that?” 

“Hey,” Rick caught both men attention. “Fine. We’ll help.” Simon grinned at Rick. “But I do suggest you get yourself presentable, you smell like sex, and I think you got the wrong clothes on.” Simon’s eyes widen at Rick’s comment. Negan snorted. Simon looked at the two in confusion. 

“You’re wearing Addie's clothes dude.” Simon looked down and saw he was in fact wearing Addie’s shirt, it was small on him and stretched out, his pants were low on his hips, he shrugged. He noticed that there were scratch marks on his skin, and bite marks, but he didn’t care if his friends saw them. 

“Oh well.” He stood up slowly and left to his room. Negan watched his friend leave with a knowing smile on his face. 

“She totally fucked him.” Negan sang to Rick, who rolled his eyes. 

“It’s none of our business Negan.” Rick answered as he unfolded the newspaper once again. “But he is walking funny.” Both men snorted with laughter. 

 

Simon took a shower and went back to get Addie, he didn’t want her alone in her truck. As he climbed in, he saw she was curled up on his side, his pillow in her arms, a peaceful look on her face. She was still naked. He slowly moved toward her, pulling up the blanket to cover her. She gave a soft sound as she slowly turned to him, her eyes opening just a slit. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly. He smiled at her as he moved her hair from her face. 

“Nothing my goddess.” He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. “Pack your things I’m taking you in my room. She groaned as she stretched out to hug him. 

“still sleeping.” She bemoaned rubbing her head against his stomach. He gave a soft laugh. 

“I know, but I don’t want you in here by yourself.” Addie pouted up at him eyes still closed. 

“Stay with me then.” He kissed her gently on her forehead. He laid out next to her gathering her in his arms, she gave a contented sigh snuggling deeper in his chest. Simon gave a small smile before he closed his eyes and fell asleep to her steady breathing. 

 

Simon was nervous as he sat across Louis. Louis sat across from him, and glanced at Rick and negan they sat at either side of simon. Louis was an older man, older than simon, he was probably in his late sixties. His hair was full silver, his goatee was a peppered black. He wore a sweater vest over a pale blue button up. His onyx eyes were soft and kind. 

“I know this is weird.” Simon spoke up breaking the awkward silence. Louis looked at him. “But you need to rehire Addie! She’s innocent.” Louis sighed and rubbed at his forehead. 

“I understand gentlemen but there is no thing I can do.” Louis spoke softly, his accent making an appearance. “The crazy lady said she would sue me.” The three men looked at each other. They knew Kerry would do something stupid like that. 

“That crazy lady, her name is Kerry. She is my crazy ex-girlfriend.” Simon explained trying not to let his emotions take over. “She came here to try to get back with me, and she attacked me in my room! Addie was just saving me from sexual assault.” Louis raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s funny this Kerry say that Addie attacked her out of nowhere.” Simon shook his head. 

“not true,” Negan spoke up. “I saw what happened, Simon was trying to push Kerry off him, but she wouldn’t stop so Addie grabbed her.” Rick nodded. 

“I saw that too. Addie save Simon from a sexual assault, now if I was still an officer, I would have arrested her.” Louis turned to Rick. 

“Well, this does sound like I can rehire Addie,” he sighed in relief. “I’ve had trouble filling her position.” Simon and the other grinned at each other, but their celebration was cut short as MJ entered Louis’ office. 

“Sir, I’m sorry that I was listening in on the conversation, but Addie can’t be rehired. It states in the employee hand book, that fraternizing with guest is punishable by termination.” MJ smiled sweetly at Louis. “And Addie was using company time to be with these gentlemen.” Simon turned to her, anger ripping through him. “Also, I’m doing a great job filling Addie’s position.” 

“What the fuck MJ?” Negan snarled. She ignored him. Simon was shaking, there was a part of him that just wanted to get up and sucker punch the bitch. 

“That’s not true!” Simon snapped, but he knew it was. The earliest moments in their relationship they hung out while she worked but she made sure that the cameras didn’t see him. Addie had assured him one night that she would erase any video of them together. 

“Oh, really how about this?” MJ pulled out her phone moving toward Louis. Simon turned to Negan with wide eyes. Rick slapped at his arm, he turned to Rick. 

“Is it true?” Rick hissed. Simon shook his head. MJ held the phone out to show security footage of him and Addie in one of the hallways. Addie had pinned Simon against the wall, they were giggling together. Simon remembered that day. 

“Hey that was a few weeks ago! I crashed into her in the morning, she was off duty ‘cause Romi clocked in already!” Simon explained. MJ glared at him. “I was flirting with her.” Louis looked at Simon but didn’t say anything. 

“What about the complaints about the noises in your room?” MJ retorted. Louis turned to MJ a surprised look on his face. Simon felt his face go red; he was shaking with anger. 

“MJ, was Addie working during these complaints?” MJ turned to him. 

“Addie never visits me when she’s on duty! She always visits when she’s clocked out. She never lets me get in the way of her work, because she knows she can get in trouble.” Simon informed Louis, who studied him. Louis turned to MJ. 

“MJ, Addie is allowed to visit her friends in the hotel, when she is off duty.” Louis said softly as if trying not to upset the girl. 

“I saw the footage of Simon cleaning the back room in his underwear!” MJ argued. Everyone turned to look at the man in question. Simon pretended to be flabbergasted, he placed a hand on his chest staring wide eyed at MJ. 

“Excuse me?” Simon gasped. MJ gave him a smug look as she moved to the security camera tv. Simon’s heart begun to pound. He watched MJ look for the exact time line. There was a relief as the screen flashed a “video does not exist” card. louis gave an irritated sigh, he rubbed at his goatee. 

“Why are you being such a jerk?” Simon questioned MJ, she glared at him before running off. Louis turned to the three men. 

“I’ll have a chat with addie,” louis gave the men a small smile. “And I’ll speak with MJ. I’m terribly sorry about that.” Simon shook his head. 

“I don’t care about MJ, just Addie.” Louis nodded. 

“Have a good day gentlemen.” Louis stood up as the other three did, he shook their hands and led them out his office. 

Once in the lobby Simon and the others celebrated with fist bumps. 

“We did it boys.” Negan smiled. Rick nodded. 

“Shit,” Rick whispered as MJ slammed a folder on the counter. “She’s trouble.” The three men moved toward the elevator as MJ glared daggers at them. Simon nodded. 

“I’m going to celebrate with my girl.” Simon grinned at the two. Rick rolled his eyes. “I think I’ll take her on a picnic.” 

“We still have stuff to do at the shop, asshole.” Simon pouted. 

“Awww, come on Rick, he had a fucking hard day.” Negan said as they entered the elevator. Rick sighed. 

“Fine, I’ll take over the inventory for a few hours, but you have to show the workers how to use the system! We can’t keep putting that off.” Simon sighed. 

“Fine.” He sang. “I’ll be there by three.” Rick nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Negan punched simon in the arm. 

“Thank you negan.” 

“You’re fucking welcome buddy.” 

 

Simon stared at Addie as she spread chicken salad on a slice of bread. She was telling him a story about Biff and her middle school adventures. 

“Believe it or not, it was Essie that found us in the abandon asylum!” She laughed. “She was pissed! She thought we were like secretly doing drugs or something, but our dumbasses were trying to get evidence of ghost! When she found out she laughed at us!” She handed Simon his sandwich. “it’s funny how spankings back than were the worst thing, but now.” she wiggled her eyebrows at him grinning wickedly. He laughed. 

“When did you get in to this whole domme and sub thing.” Addie tilted her head as she thought for a second. 

“My last year of college.” She gave a sigh. “Surprisingly it was a professor of mine that got me into it. They were older than me, and they were amazing. I lost my virginity when I was twenty-two.” He raised an eyebrow. “I know! It was really late, but hey I was of my career.” Simon watched her; he was glad she was opening up to him. 

“Twenty-two is not late. I wish I waited; fuck, I was like 15.” Addie gave a laugh. 

“Thank you. But they were a great teacher, when they realized I was really dominate, they introduced me to a friend. That friend taught me everything I know.” She gave a small smile. 

“What happened to them?” Addie took a sip from her apple juice. 

“Well, my professor thought I was too young to have a life with them. They broke up with me, and got with their friend. Was I upset? Yes. But I thought about it and I realized that I loved them, but wasn’t in love with them.” Simon made a noise of understanding. “I only had a few serious relationships in my life. My professor, My college boyfriend, Daesi, and you.” Simon was surprised. “I mean I casually dated, but I never really showed them that side of me until we got serious, also it takes a while for me to have sex with people, so a lot of people I dated got tired I wasn’t giving in and when I did they always made me feel, like I was a slut or something.” Addie bit in to her sandwich. “But with you it was different.” He smiled. 

“I’m glad.” She nodded. “So, college boyfriend?” He tried not to sound jealous. 

“Yep three years. He didn’t like that I was a top and I couldn't keep pretending to be somebody else. He married the girl next door a few months after we broke up.” 

“Shit.” She nodded. 

“Yeah the dumbass got her pregnant.” Simon snorted, she laughed. 

“I know right.” Simon cleared his throat. 

“the pill you take…” he started. 

“It is birth control, so don’t worry.” She leaned close to him. “Besides we’ve been doing things that guarantees me not to get pregnant.” She kissed him on the cheek. Memories of earlier, had his face burned red. She had taken him again after the good news, and he loved it like the good little slut he was. “Also, what the fuck is up MJ’s ass?” Addie popped a grape in her mouth. “If looks could fucking kill.” Simon sighed. He told Addie what MJ had done when he spoke with louis. Addie burst in to laughter. “no fucking way!” Her laughter caught the attention of a few park goers. 

“It’s not funny! She could have called us out.” Addie gave him a kiss on the mouth. 

“I told you not to worry about it.” She smiled at him. “I took care of the cameras every night.” He nodded. “Oh! I remember now, why she's pissed.” addie took a bite of her sandwich, before finishing. “Romi told me that MJ asked you out and you never gave her a straight answer.” Simon gave a small laugh. 

“Oh yeah, she asked me to dinner the day before you punished me.” Addie grinned. 

“Holy Shit! No wonder she became a total bitch!” Addie kissed him. “Did you choose me because I’m freaky as fuck?” She teased. 

“Yeah I did.” She gave a playful gasp as she threw a grape in his direction. 

“You bitch!” He laughed pulling her close kissing her on the mouth. 

 

Simon, Negan and Rick entered the hotel lobby laughing about the new hires, a majority of them were kids from their own workers but the older ones made them laugh. 

“Shit Patty Mae would not stop hitting on you.” Negan laughed at Rick. Rick nodded. 

“I had to keep reminding her that I was the boss!” Rick laughed. Simon checked his phone; he saw a text message from Addie. 

Addie: hey pet! Hanging out with my sister will be back later tonight. Be safe, love you. Don't be stupid. Also miss your sexy ass 

Simon smiled down at his screen, he was glad that he and Addie were on good terms. He was on cloud nine. Every night Addie showed him how much she appreciated him, and he did as well. the past few days they had been in a great place and he found Addie opening up more and more to him. 

“Shit, you look fucking ecstatic.” Negan teased his friend. Simon looked up at him. 

“well, my girl just texted me.” Simon boasted. 

“have you two fucked yet?” Negan asked, Rick hit him in the arm. Negan glanced down at Rick. “what? I'm curious.” simon thought about it. Addie, pegged him, and she loved anal sex on her...but actual sex they haven’t done it yet. Simon shook his head; he wasn’t going to tell the guys his sex life. 

“not yet.” he answered Negan grinned a knowing grin. 

“oh, but I bet you let her--” Rick hit him again. 

“leave it, that’s his business negan.” Rick turned to simon. “as long as you don’t cause trouble, I’m fine. Also, I'm happy you’re doing better.” simon pocketed his phone. 

“hey simon,” they turned to MJ, she was standing behind the front desk. “You have a package in the back.” simon thought about it. The helmet and jacket he ordered for his addie finally arrived. He turned to his friends. 

“I’ll meet you guys in my room; we’ll go over the numbers when I come back.” the two nodded before entering the elevator. Simon moved toward the front desk. 

“You have to come back here it’s pretty heavy.” MJ said. Simon's gut was telling him that this girl was up to something. But he really wanted his package, so he can take Addie out on his bike. MJ opened the back-office door. Taking a deep breath Simon moved toward her. As soon as he entered the back office, MJ closed the door behind him, and locked it. 

“where is it?” he asked. MJ then shoved him against the door as she tried to kiss him. Simon gave an angry sound as he moved his head, shoving at her. “what the fuck?” he snarled. 

“you’re so fucking hot when your mad.” she whispered trying to kiss him again. “kiss me daddy.” simon shoved her away as she stumbled back, he unlocked the door and rushed out of the office. Simon immediately pulled out his phone speed dialing addie. As simon rushed to his room addie answered. 

“Hi pet.” she greeted her voice warm. 

“MJtriedtokissmeandiranaway!” simon shouted as he burst in to his room scaring Rick and negan. 

“What!?” addie shouted. “that bitched tried to what?” she snarled. Simon was glad she understood him. 

“MJ tried to kiss me! I shoved her and ran away!” he answered. 

“I’ll be there soon pet. Thank you for calling me, love you.” with that she hung up. Rick and negan stared at him. 

“MJ did what?” Rick asked. 

“she lied about the package, and tried to kiss me.” simon informed them, he moved to his desk, swiping up the tequila bottle that addie got him and took a swig. 

“why the fuck all these girls want you now that you got a girl?” negan asked. Simon turned to him. 

“that’s what I thought!” simon handed his friend the bottle. “now I'm happily in a relationship people are just trying to ruin it!” 

“we’re going to get kicked out of here, because of you.” Rick teased tossing the stack of papers on the desk. Simon glared at him. 

“hey, I was just violated.” Rick nodded. 

“this is actually good. You can file a complaint against her, she might get fired for this.” Rick took the bottle from negan, taking a swing. 

“Rick’s right, buddy.” simon thought for a second, he really didn’t want Addie working with someone like MJ. Simon's phone begun to ring. He saw an unknown number calling him. 

“hello?” he answered hesitantly. 

“hey gringo, get your ass down here. Addie's about to murder this puta.” simon looked at his friends. 

“okay be down.” he hung up. “addie’s going to kill MJ let’s go.” the three men hurried out the room and down to the lobby. As they burst out of the stairwell, they could hear Addie screaming at MJ. To simon’s surprise, addie was being held back by Essie and Michonne. 

“If I fucking find out you touch my man again puta, I will tear those extensions out of your fucking head and stuff them in your mouth so you can choke on it.” MJ was behind the counter, arms crossed glaring at addie. Simon moved toward addie; michonne and essie let her go, as soon as they did, she moved toward MJ, but simon caught her around her waist. 

“you’re the fucking slut! Someone like you don’t deserve a man like simon.” addie gave a dark laugh. 

“i’m a slut? Why? because the man you liked chose me? Or am I a slut because I like sex?” she asked. MJ didn’t say anything. “oh, you can hide behind your 'morals' but I know you. You give it up to anyone so they can like you, and when they’re done using you, you cry and cry and blame yourself. then you repeat that sad cycle.” addie smiled wickedly at MJ. “you’re sad and pathetic. If you try something stupid like that again, you will get hurt.” MJ flipped her off, addie chucked whatever she was holding at MJ, it hit her in the face. Essie's laughter echoed around them, MJ’s sobs joined essie’s laughter. Simon quickly picked up Addie swinging her over his shoulder. 

“you violated me MJ.” Simon told the crying girl, with that he carried addie outside. The other followed behind. Addie was pouting on Simon's shoulder her arms crossed over her chest. 

“you should have let me hurt her.” she argued. 

“I think she might be calling the police.” Rick answered as he went to hug his girlfriend. 

“she can try I know the cops that patrol this area.” Addie answered as Simon placed her on her feet. 

“what are you doing here Michonne?” Rick asked as he kissed her. Michonne smiled at him. 

“well I wanted to surprise you, but I saw her storming in and her sister told me to stop her.” Michonne answered. Essie was rubbing Addie's back in comfort. 

“thank goodness you did.” Essie answered smiling to Michonne. “I'm glad she hit her with a stapler and not the glass vase.” Rick smiled at Essie. “I’m Addie's sister, Essie” they introduced themselves to each other. 

“well, hello Essie.” Negan said as he came up next to them. “Addie never told me how pretty you are.” Essie looked up at him her face scrunching up in a sour look. 

“ew. I'm married pendejo.” Negan laughed; Essie turned to the pouting Addie. “and you, if mom finds out you are so dead.” Addie turned to her. 

“don’t tell mom!” she begged. Flashing lights caught their attention, it was a patrol car. Addie cursed. She turned to Rick and the others. “you three should get out of here.” Rick nodded, and Addie thanked Michonne. With that the three left as the patrol car pulled up next to Addie, Essie and Simon. 

“hey you!” Simon saw Biff step out from the patrol car, their partner an older man moved around to the group. 

“hello biff and officer Grant.” the older man nodded his head and didn’t say anything. 

“so MJ called saying you attacked her.” biff said softly. Addie took a deep breath and explained her side of the story. Biff nodded and turned to simon once addie was done. “and she tried to kiss you?” simon nodded. “you told her to stop and she continued?” simon nodded again. Biff sighed, rubbing at their face. “this is a toughie.” 

“it’s a she said, he said, kind of thing, huh?” Essie asked. Biff nodded. “so, what happens now?” officer grant looked down at her. 

“well we can have her side of the story, but I do suggest that you file a complaint against her sir.” simon nodded. “we’re going to let you guys go with a warning, but Addie,” he turned to the shorter woman. “hands to yourself.” she nodded. 

“but she makes me so mad!” addie argued. 

“think of it this way kid,” biff slapped a hand on addie’s back. “if you go to jail, you’ll never see darling simon again.” addie looked at simon with sad eyes. 

“noooo.” she whispered moving to hug the man in question around the torso. Biff laughed. 

“okay now shoo all of you.” with that addie let her simon go and turned to her sister. They said their good byes as they hugged, 

“don’t be stupid.” essie whispered. Addie laughed. “I’ll see you later.” addie nodded again. Essie hugged biff and with that left to her car. addie hugged biff goodbye, as the two officers enter the hotel addie took simon’s hand leading him to her truck. 

“I am not going back inside.” she told him. “Or I'm going to kill her.” simon nodded following her. As they walked toward her truck simon could hear her muttering about MJ. Simon used this opportunity to text louis about MJ kiss attack. As he pocketed his phone addie was already climbing in her truck. 

Simon followed behind, pulling off his shoes and closing the door behind him. Addie turned on the fairy lights. Dim lights lit up the area, making the space look sort of magical. As he placed their shoes in her shoe bag, he saw her taking off her shirt and bra. Simon watched her flop on her back on her bed. He locked the door, and turned to see her holding her arms out to him. 

“hold me please.” he smiled at her and crawled toward her. He laid out next to her, holding her close. “did she touch you, pet?” she asked softly. He shook his head. 

“no, she called me daddy though.” addie snorted, then kissed him on the neck. Simon gave a soft moan. Her hands slid up his arms, under his jacket. She began to pull off his jacket as she kissed him hard on the mouth. 

“I’m glad you called me, simon.” she whispered as she pulled away from him. She reached down undoing her black jeans, and pulled them off leaving her in her black lacy thong. Simon stared down at her, his mouth watering, his cock hardening. She reached up pulling off his shirt as she kissed him again. He groaned in her mouth as her hands groped at him. “make love to me please.” she whispered. 

Simon stared down at her. She smiled up at him. He leaned down kissing her with all he had. His hands all over her body, his mouth, kissing her where he can reach, her hands clenching at his shoulders, her hips grinding against his. Simon groaned as his mouth traveled to her breast, kissing each one and biting at the nipples, her small gasp and whimpers pushing him on. He trailed kisses down her stomach, over her thighs, he pulled off her panties, and licked at her wetness, she gave moans and scratched at him. 

Simon pulled away from her, he kissed her on her mouth and pulled her legs around his waist, he rubbed himself against her in earnest and she whimpered for more. In a hurry he undid his pants, pushing them past his hips, he reached down aligning himself with her entrance. He slowly pushed at her, she gave a groan, begging him to fill her. Simon gave her a kiss and with a quick movement he entered her, she pulled away gasping and arching against him. 

“fuck...” she whimpered. Simon gripped the sheets at either side of her, her heat, her tightness, it was overwhelming. Addie reached up taking Simon's face in her hands. “move! Please move!” she whispered kissing him. Simon slowly moved against her, she whined at the sensation of his cock rubbing inside her. Simon started his thrust slow, just to get her accustomed to his size. “faster, please fuck me faster!” she moaned. Simon found himself kissing her before violently snapping his hips against hers, her whimpers became loud moans, and his name spilled from her mouth. “fuck! Simon! Simon!” she shouted moving against him. 

Simon buried his face in Addie's neck grunting against her flesh, her hands clutching at his back. He groaned as her pussy clenched at him. Her hands moved from his back to his arms, he felt her small hand grabbing at his, and with a small movement they interlaced fingers. 

“oh fuck, I love you.” Addie panted, Simon closed his eyes against her skin, those words were enough to make him come. Addie let out a cry arching against him as her orgasm ripped through her body, Simon let out a growl as his orgasm followed right behind. 

“I love you.” Simon groaned as he clasped on top of her. Addie peppered his chest with kisses. “gods, I love you so much.” he said as he covered her face in kisses Addie let out a laugh. Simon raised himself on his elbow to look down at her. “I’m serious.” she kissed him on the mouth. 

“I know.” she pushed him on his back straddling his hips. “I’m going to show you just how much I love you.” she leaned down to kiss him. Simon grabbed her hips smiling up at her. 

“please do goddess.” he whispered. And she did all night she showed him just how much she loved him.


	8. No, Addie, We Can't Murder People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Addie suffers a loss. turns out they have a friend in common, and addie is confronted by her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this story and i'm sad it's ending soon.

The next few days were peaceful, Simon and the others were close to opening their shop, Addie had been rehired and MJ was fired. Simon and Addie were enjoying their time together, but Simon had a big feeling of dread as the days passed, what was going to happen when the shop opened and he had to return home? Would they try the long-distance thing? A few percentages of long distant relationships lasted, would they? 

“Hey, how did Addie take the lesson?” Negan’s voice brought Simon out of his impending thoughts. He turned to his friend, the two were taking a break from cleaning up the shop. 

“She’s a natural on the bike.” Simon boasted. He had taken Addie out on a ride a day back. He shortly realized after teaching her the basics that she was a speed demon. He made a mental note to teach her the safety of safe driving. “She likes it fast though.” Negan laughed. 

“Of course, she does.” Simon playfully narrowed his eyes at his friend, before whacking his leg with the swifter. 

“Shut up.” Negan grinned at his friend. He studied Simon as the man swifter the tiled floor. Simon had more pep in his step, and glowed. Negan was happy that his friend finally found someone that could treat him right, but he worried what it meant for Addie, Kerry was not leaving Simon alone anytime soon and, on the occasion, she saw them she would threaten the mohawk girl. Negan liked Addie; she was like him. She cursed like a sailor, she like to drink, she loved sex, and she didn’t hold back at all. He knew she could take care of herself, but at the same time Kerry was a little unhinged. 

Negan pulled himself from his thoughts to see Simon staring out at the street. Negan followed his gaze to see Kerry moving toward the front door. They both looked at each other. 

“I’ll call the cops.” Negan sighed. Simon shook his head. 

“No, I want this to end.” Simon moved toward the front entrance, clenching the swifter in his hand. As he approached the glass door, Kerry smiled at him. 

“Let me in baby!” He shook his head. 

“No, I’m telling you to leave me the fuck alone. Stop calling me baby.” Her smile faded a hard look on her face. “Stay away from Addie, and me.” She gave him a glare. 

“Oh yeah? And what’s going to happen when you go back home?” She asked hitting a nerve. Simon took a breath and narrowed his eyes at her. “I’ll always be there, that fat bitch is just a good time.” 

“Fuck off! Louis already put in the restraining order on you, you’re not allowed 500 feet on the property.” She hit the glass with her fist. “If anyone sees you on the property, they will call the police.” Kerry gave a dark laugh. 

“That fat bitch should really watch her back.” Simon took a step closer to her, his rage engulfing him like a fire tornado. 

“You better stay the fuck away from my goddess.” He snarled her eyes widen at his words. 

“You never called me that.” She said softly eyes watering. 

“You were never important to me.” With that he turned and walked away. Kerry screamed after him, but Negan was already dialing the police. 

 

Simon’s thoughts were filled with worry as he entered his room. What Kerry said didn’t sit right with him. He knew she could be a total bitch, but at the same time did he really know her? Their relationship hadn’t been the best. As he looked back on his relationship with Kerry, he realized it was on the verge of abusive…how did he not see that? Simon gave a gasp as Addie threw herself at him, he caught her, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. 

“Thank gods you’re back! I’ve been bored all day!” She whined nuzzling his neck. He couldn’t help but smile and hug her tightly. “Let’s have sex! Oh, and then we can go and watercolor at the park later.” She pulled away to look at him in the face. Her smile faltered when she noticed that tired look on his face. “Pet, what’s wrong?” Simon shook his head and moved toward the bed, plopping them on the covers. He kissed Addie on the mouth. When he pulled away, she studied his face. “Okay, I’ll make you feel better but you better tell me what’s going on.” He gave a soft laugh and nodded. 

With a quick movement, she pushed him on his back and sat on his chest facing his crotch. Simon reached up caressing her ass, and sliding his fingers under her sleeping shorts. She undid his pants and pulled his dick out, with a kiss to the head he began to harden. She gave a soft moan as he leaned up to lick her already wet folds. He felt her hands working him, her mouth sucking at his tip. He groaned in to her, touching her entrance, Addie whimpered moving against him. He reached up grabbing her hips to steady her. He pulled away hissing as she engulfed him in her mouth. 

“Fuck, goddess.” He whispered, but the sound of breaking glass caught their attention. Addie pulled away from Simon and sat up as a car alarm went off, and more sounds of breaking glass. Addie quickly jumped off Simon. 

“That’s my truck alarm!” She shouted running to the window. He sat up watched her curse, and moved toward her shoes. “Someone smashed my truck up!” Simon sat up quickly fixing himself, he jumped to his feet running after her. As the two burst from the room, Negan met them in the hall. 

“Did you guys hear that too?” He asked as Addie hurried past him. 

“That was Addie truck.” Simon informed him as he followed his girlfriend. Negan followed Simon. As the three came into the lobby Mary Lou, new hire and sister to Romi, gave Addie a sad look. 

“I saw on the cameras I called the police.” Addie nodded moving toward the hotel entrance. 

“Send them to me when they come, please.” Mary Lou nodded. Simon and Negan followed Addie outside. The three approached the truck, all the windows had been smashed, the tires slashed, and the doors and exterior dented as if people used clubs or bats. “Fat bitch” and “slut” was sprayed on the sides. Addie cursed and pulled open the door. Negan warned her about the glass but she ignored him. Simon poked his head inside to see her rooting around. 

“Was anything taken?” He asked, she shook her head. He could see that she was on the verge of tears. 

“Nope, they just smashed up my truck.” Simon pulled away from the door as Rick, Michonne and Daryl came up to them. 

“What happened?” Rick asked. Simon moved close to the small group, Negan as well. 

“Someone smashed up Addie truck.” Rick’s eyes widen. 

“Who?” He asked. 

“Kerry.” Simon whispered. “She threatened Addie earlier.” Michonne surveyed the truck then turned to Daryl. 

“Is it fixable?” Daryl nodded. 

“Yeah, the windows are replaceable, tires as well and the dents can be pounded out, a new spray of color and it’ll look brand new.” Daryl answered. 

“I don’t have that kind of money.” Addie stated as she climbed out the truck. Daryl’s eyes widen at her. 

“yo, Your girl got a gun, man.” Daryl pointed to the glock in Addie’s hand. 

“Addie!” Simon moved toward her but she moved away from him. 

“I know who fucking did this shit,” Addie raised her hand from Simon keeping the gun from his reach. “I’m just going to talk to her.” Addie said in a calm manner. 

“Oh shit, it just got good.” Negan laughed. Michonne hit him in the arm glaring at him. “What?” he asked looking at His friend as she frowned up at him. 

“Addie,” Simon started calmly. “How about we put the gun away and take a deep breath?” Addie turned to him and cocked the gun. “Rick?” Simon turned to his friend with a desperate look. Rick stepped up. Since he was the responsible one in the group, and a retired cop. 

“Addie, sweetheart.” She turned to him rage on her pretty face. “I know you’re pissed but shooting someone isn’t the answer.” Addie pouted at him. Simon studied his Addie; he didn’t blame her she was pushed to the edge. He stared at her, in her short sleeping shorts, a sleeping shirt the sleeves cut off and the middle cut off to make a crop top, her sports bra black and grey, her Steven madden catch wedge sneakers unzipped. He noticed that tears were now rimming her eyes. She was as tired as him with this whole Kerry situation. 

“I never did anything to her.” Addie whispered, the tears falling. “I don’t even know her.” Rick moved toward Addie in a slow manner, he gently took the gun from her. 

“I know honey.” He said softly as he handed Simon the glock. Simon quickly disassembled it. “and you will deal with this lawfully.” Addie looked up at him. 

“I wanna punch her face.” She began to cry now. Simon moved to hug his girlfriend. He looked at Rick mouthing ” thank you.” Rick nodded. As Addie sobbed against Simon, Biff and Officer grant came up to the group. 

“Didi?” Biff asked softly. Addie pulled from Simon to hug biff sobbing. “it’s okay kid.” They whispered. Officer Grant nodded his head to the side, Simon and the others followed. 

“Did any of you see what happened?” 

After Simon and Addie gave their side of the story, the two officers moved toward the hotel to speak with Mary Lou. Simon and Addie were leaning against each other, her arms draped around his torso. Rick and Michonne in the Same position, Daryl and Negan leaning against the truck next to Simon. 

“I can fix it if you want.” Daryl spoke catching Addie’s attention. She turned to him. “My brother has a shop here; I can tell him what happened.” Addie gave him a small smile. 

“I would like that. Big Red has been with me since I restarted my life.” She sighed. “I love this truck. I know it’s silly, but I really do.” Simon kissed her forehead. 

“It’s fine. We understand.” He turned to Daryl. “Put it on my tab.” Daryl nodded. Addie looked up at Simon. 

“Are you sure pet?” He nodded kissing her again. 

“More than anything.” 

“Addie!” They all turned to see Mary Lou waving at them from the entrance. “Come here!” The group looked at each other, before moving toward Mary Lou. As they came in to the lobby, Biff and Officer Grant were reviewing the footage on the computer behind the front desk. 

“Do you know these girls?” Biff moved the computer around to show the group the security footage. They watched as Kerry and MJ exited a car with bats, both giggling as they spray painted on the side of the car. Simon watched in anger as Kerry and MJ destroyed big red. 

“Those cunts!” Addie snarled. She turned to Simon. “Give me my gun!” Simon shook his head. 

“Biff and officer grant will deal with this.” Addie shook her head childishly. He turned to biff. “That’s my ex, Kerry Johnson and MJ. The one that assaulted me a few days back.” Biff nodded. Addie growled in frustration. 

“No! I want to deal with this, my way.” Biff sighed. 

“Addie you can’t shoot somebody again just because you’re angry.” Everyone turned to the small woman eyes wide. Addie pouted as Simon handed biff the pieces of her gun. “Simon is right we will deal with this. Now I suggest you go take a bath or something to calm you down okay?” Addie crossed her arms across her chest pouting. “We’ll go find her, and since we have evidence, we can arrest them.” Addie looked up at Biff. 

“Okay, first of all bitch: that was an accident, I didn’t know the gun was loaded. Second: can you rough her up a bit?” She asked. Biff nodded. 

“If she resists arrest.” Simon laughed. 

“Oh, she will, she’s one of those ‘I’m white I can get away with it’ girls.” Biff scrubbed his hands together. 

“Excellent.” Addie turned to Simon. 

“I guess I should move all my stuff from Big red to the room huh?” Simon nodded. 

“Yeah, Merle’s gonna be here soon with the tow truck.” He answered. 

“Do you need help kid?” Daryl asked. Addie turned to him. 

“If you don’t mind.” Daryl shook his head. 

“Nah, I’ll help you.” 

“Me too.” Negan answered. As the group moved out the hotel, Addie took Simon’s hand in her. Rick and the other spoke amongst themselves as they moved toward her truck. 

“I don’t have much honestly.” Addie said softly as she opened her truck door. She looked a little embarrassed as she climbed in. Simon climbed in after her, telling her to watch for broken glass, he helped her stuff her plushies in plastic bags, repack her duffel bag, she packed her books up neatly. Simon handed the bags to his friends, and pulled the duffel bag after him as he climbed out, Addie followed with the box of books, Negan took it from her hands. 

“Hey little brother!” A voice called out. They group turned to see a tow truck pulling in the parking lot. 

“Hey Merle!” Daryl greeted waving the plastic bag at the driver. “This is the truck.” Merle turned off his truck and climbed out whistling. 

“Shit, that sucks.” He looked at Simon. “That bitch is crazy.” Simon laughed and greeted Merle with a fist bump. “Long time no see pornstache.” 

“It’s been years.” Simon laughed. The group made small talk with Merle, and Simon introduced Addie to his old friend. “This is my Addie.” Merle gave Addie the up and down whistling. 

“Shit, man she is much better than the last one.” Merle winked at Addie. “Way prettier and curvier.” she smiled at him. “she looks like she into a whole bunch of freaky things.” Addie shook her head with laughter. 

“Nice to see you again Merle, how's Talia?” She shook his hand. Simon and the others looked at Addie in question. Merle smiled. 

“at home with the youngins” he answered he turned to Simon. “I met her at one of those BDSM parties.” Simon looked at Addie, she nodded. 

“yep, he fell in love with Biff’s cousin, Talia, that night. love at first spanking.” merle nodded a huge grin on his face, he turned to Simon and winked. Simon’s face went red as Rick and the others turned to him with looks. 

“best night of my life.” Merle gave a sigh as he walked up to big red. “shit, I knew this truck looked familiar, Poor red.” he patted the dented hood of the truck, before turning back to Addie. “it’s gonna take a while to patch him up.” Addie nodded. 

“I understand.” Addie looked at the items that everyone was holding. “come on we’ll put this away.” Merle nodded. 

“I’ll hook him up to the truck, then we’ll get a drink!” Addie nodded. As the small group moved toward the hotel, Daryl turned to the mohawk girl. 

“So BDSM party?” Addie turned to him grinning. 

“yep, your brother is a freak” she sang. Daryl looked at Simon who was too embarrassed to look at his friend. Addie turned to Simon with a smile. “don’t worry we never did anything; he was too into Talia. also, I was politely asked to not attend after I broke a doms nose.” Daryl gave a whistle. 

“shit, he deserved it?” 

“no means no.” Daryl nodded. 

“good.” 

 

Addie gave a sigh as she laid on their bed, Simon locked his room door. There was a part of him that wanted to let Addie find Kerry and MJ and let her beat the pulp out of them, but he knew Biff and Officer Grant had enough evidence to get them. Simon moved to sit on the bed next to her. Her face was flushed red from the alcohol, she smiled at him. He reached out taking her knee in his hand and giving it a firm squeeze. 

“it’ll be fine love.” she assured him. “I know where MJ lives and Kerry violated her restraining order.” Simon nodded. She reached out to rub at his arm. “Now, make love to me fool.” he gave her a smirk as he leaned over to kiss her. 

“you should come with me when I leave.” Simon spoke softly, a few hours later. His hands rubbing at her back and arms in comfort. Their naked bodies sweaty and sticky, but they didn’t care. Addie raised her head from his chest to look up at him, her eyes wide mouth open in a small o. “forget the hotel, forget this town, come with me.” he kissed her on the forehead. “just you and me away from this bullshit.” Addie sat up staring at him trying to figure out if he was joking. Simon stared back at her. “I'm serious.” she took a breath, leaned down to kiss him. 

“I’ll think about it.” was all she could say, he kissed her again. She kissed him back with need. They spent rest of the evening showing each other how much they wanted each other in their lives. 

 

Addie was sitting behind the front desk texting her sister, the next night when Negan waltzed in with Daesi. Addie looked up just in time to see Negan wave at her. She froze and gave a loud dramatic gasp. 

“what the fuck are you doing with him?” she snarled, jumping over the counter and marching up to Daesi. Negan stared between the two in confusion. 

“you know her doll?” Negan asked. Addie nodded. 

“yeah, this bitch is my abusive ex.” Negan’s mouth fell open in an o. Addie had confided in Negan and the others, the night Big red took a beating, about Daesi when they asked why she was living in Big red in the first place. “Stay away from my friends.” Addie snarled shoving at Daesi. As Daesi stumbled back Negan reached up grabbing the smaller girl by the arm and pulling her close. 

“Calm down,” he said softly. “It’s okay.” she looked up at Negan angry tears rimming her eyes. 

“please go get Simon.” he nodded, letting Addie go, and looking at Daesi. 

“you’re a bitch.” he informed Daesi before leaving. Daesi gave a laugh. 

“you don’t like men, so why Negan?” Daesi gave her a smile. 

“I wanted to see what the big hurrah was about real dick.” Daesi answered. “you seemed to like it very much.” 

“and if he said no, or the safe word would you care?” Addie asked. Daesi didn’t answer but looked around the lobby of the hotel. 

“why are you wasting away here?” she leaned against the front desk counter. “ come back with me, I'll spoil you like the princess you are.”   
Addie rolled her eyes. 

“what if I don’t wanna be a princess? What if I want to be the knight that fights for the king? Or hell, the king themselves.” Daesi laughed. 

“you and your adorable imagination.” she moved closer to Addie. “he’s just a phase, you’re infatuated with the idea a man letting you get your way. Soon he’ll turn the tables and you’ll be the one hurt.” Addie opened her mouth to argue. “Men never change, Addie. He doesn’t love you; I do.” 

“leave.” Daesi leaned down to kiss her, but Addie flinched away. Taking steps back, her hands shaking. Daesi laughed. 

“See you later penguin.” she sang and waltzed out of the hotel her laughter echoing in the night sky. Addie stared after her, the old memories trying to make way. Addie took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. 

“Goddess?” Simon burst from the stairwell rushing to her. He took her in his arms and hoisted her up. Addie automatically hugged him back, wrapping her legs around his waist. She was trembling like a chihuahua. “what happened? Did she touch you?” Addie shook her head. 

“she tried to kiss me.” she whispered her head buried in his neck. He growled. “just the memories, they suck.” Simon rubbed her back in comfort and carried her to the couches nearby. He sat down with her still attached to him like a koala. 

“I know Honey.” he whispered. “but it’s the good memories we made that you should remember.” she gave a small nod. She pulled away to look at Simon. 

“why won’t she just leave me alone?” she asked. Simon sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“because she thinks you’re weak.” he answered. 

“I’m not weak! I'm a strong bitch!” she argued, Simon laughed and kissed her gently. 

“oh, I know.” he stated nodding his head in agreement. “but she remembers weak, and submissive Addie.” Addie thought for a second tilting her head. 

“so, you’re saying I should beat her up?” Simon laughed. He kissed her again. 

“maybe later,” Simon jested. “when she’s alone.” She laughed to cuddling close to him. “joking aside, how are we going to get rid of her?” 

“murder.” 

“no,” he smoothed her hair against her skull. “something that she would understand to back off.” Addie stared at Simon, he eyes studying his handsome features, she reached out touching his mustache. 

“I know how.” she sighed resting her head against his shoulder. “But right now, I just wanna cuddle.” Simon smiled and wrapped his arms around her bringer her closer. So, they sat there, basking in each other's warmth, enjoying each other in something as simple as a hug.


	9. Just a Splash of Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter Addie finally deals with Kerry, there's a surprise in mind, and simon is introduced to Addie's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to the last chapter guys! i loved writing this story, and the next chapter is a big one.

Addie sighed as she leaned against the counter. Talia laughed and reached over to pat her on the arm in comfort.

“oh, come on Addie,” Talia started. “you can’t just murder someone because they won’t leave you alone.” Addie gave her a dry look. It had been a few weeks since the attack on big red. Kerry and MJ were smart enough to back off,  and keep themselves out of Biff’s radar  but Daesi  on the other hand kept Dm- ing  her through Instagram about Simon  and how he was nothing but a phase . She was inches from killing a  few  bitch es .

“this is Daesi we’re talking about! What if Merle’s ex wouldn’t leave him alone! What would you do?” She asked. Talia frowned at her.

“nothing, because his ex is way, way nicer than  Daesi . ” Addie raised an eyebrow. “okay, but murder? Sweetie, what would Biff say?” she rolled her eyes.

“I told her that.” Essie announced coming in to Talia’s family jeweler's shop, sipping on an  agua f r esca  from their dad’s taqueria, not far in the plaza. Addei pouted.

“you guys are supposed to be on my side!” she argued. Essie laughed and patted her on the head.

“yeah, but you’re being stupid right now.” Essie said lovingly. The three looked up as the bell rang, Essie’s husband and her niece entered. 

“Hey Pat.” she greeted sullenly. He moved to kiss Essie on the head, before handing Isabella to Addie.

“So, I hear your planning a murder.” he laughed. She glared at him as Talia reached over to take Isabella from Addie arms. “you know I used to be a firefighter; I know a few things.” Patrick's new Yorker accent making an appearance. Essie slapped his chest. “what?” he laughed again. 

“don’t you dare.” Essie gave him the look. Patrick made gave a smile raising his hands in mock surrender. He looked at Addie and winked. She shook her head in silent laughter.

“what? I was just trying to help my sister in law.” he stated kissing his wife on the head lovingly. Addie watched the two, Patrick reminded her of Negan, tall, handsome, and friendly; except he didn’t curse, or was a total man whore.

“uh huh.”  Essie  hummed turning back to her sister.

“you know, it’s pretty easy to make cyanide.” Patrick stated. Essie turned to glare at him and Addie laughed.

“stop.” Essie laughed kissing her husband. 

“hey Addie,” Addie turned to look at Talia’s twin brother Terrence, poke his head out from the back. “your order’s almost done.” she smiled at him thanking him excitedly. 

“what did you order?” Essie asked as she took Isabella from Talia  as the toddler began to shout ‘mommy’ . Addie turned to her sister with a grin, placing a finger against her lips.

“it’s a secret.” she teased. Essie rolled her eyes. Patrick took Isabella and moved toward the children area.

“tell me bitch!” Essie whispered moving toward her sister, Addie took Essie drink  from her hand,  taking a sip.

“fine it’s--” she stopped as Kerry and MJ entered the shop. “what the fuck are you doing here bitches!?” Addie snapped  handing her sister her drink back,  moving toward the two .  Essie  was smart enough to  reach out grabbing Addie by the arm stopping her in her place. 

“we’re just looking around,“ Kerry  answered. “someone told us this was the best jewelers in town, but judging by this place they were sorely mistaken.”

“excuse you ,  bitch?” Talia asked.  Kerry and MJ ignored the shopkeeper.  Addie clenched her fist . How dare they insult her friend’s store!

“fuck off.” Addie snarled at Kerry, she looked at MJ. “and you following her like a fly that hovers around shit.” MJ glared at Addie.

“you got me fired slut.” she snapped.

“you got yourself fired. You tried to kiss my man.” Kerry turned to MJ but didn’t say anything.

“I couldn’t help but noticed your ratty truck isn’t in the parking lot anymore.” MJ laughed. Essie glared at the girls before whispering in Spanish to Addie.

“I'm ready to punch this bitch.” Addie nodded.

“you know,” Kerry moved to scan the items in the holders. “Simon will always love me.” she slowly turned to look at Addie. “I did things to him that he will never forget.” Addie snorted , surprising the taller woman.

“oh please,” Addie laughed. “he told me all you did was lay there on your phone, or ride him and you can't suck dick or give a hand job for shit.” there was a stunned silence, before Patrick burst into laughter, the others followed. “you know, he forgot about you the night I had him on his knees begging  me to touch him .” Kerry’s mouth fell open.

“I fucking knew it! You slut!” MJ shouted moving up to Addie and Essie.

“get the fuck out of my face.” Addie threatened. 

“or what slut?” MJ asked.

“I’m getting really tired of you calling me that.” Addie snarled.

“Get the fuck away from my Addie!” everyone turned in time to see Simon and Negan enter the shop, Simon hurrying to his girlfriend's side. The two men had been shopping, when they had seen Kerry and MJ pass by worried, they followed t hem.  Simon  was glad he had seen them; he was worried his girlfriend would go to jail for homicide 

“Hello baby,” Kerry purred. “I missed you.”

“call him that again I'll rip your tongue out.” Addie snarled. 

“oh shit!” Negan called standing next to Patrick. “It’s gonna get good.” Patrick laughed.

“twenty bucks Addie strangles her.” Patrick called.

“forty says that she uses the chair.” Negan chimed. Simon looked at his friend, shaking his head. He couldn’t help but notice how Patrick and Negan looked  kind of  alike. 

“don’t you dare ruin my store again Addie!” Talia called from near the two.  Drawing  Simon's  attention back at his girlfriend.  Addie gave her friend a look, before turning back to the slags before her.

“just go away.” Simon snapped at Kerry. “Leave us alone.” Kerry glared at him.

“Oh no, you’re mine.” Addie rolled her eyes,

“what is it with fucking  people think ing  they can just claim other people or shit?” Addie snapped. “get over it! You are a gold-digging idiot! you realized that your good looks could take you so far, so you returned to the only man that showed you a little compassion hoping that you can get his fortune! I mean I've seen the new shop; it looks promising.” Addie snapped. “but get it through your head, you will never be with him, and you will never find love if you keep acting like this.” she gestured to Kerry. 

Kerry let out an angry scream throwing a punch at Addie, but with a quick movement, Addie shoved Simon away from her. she kicked out her foot, knocking Kerry into the glass container behind her. Addie moved to pin Kerry down, hand against her neck, her other hand twisting Kerry’s arm behind her back.

“shit! That strangling! I win!” Patrick called.  Negan laughed cheering Addie on.   MJ move to attack Addie but Essie was quick throwing her drink in MJ’s face and slammed her in the same way Addie did with Kerry.

“oh! Big sister joins the fight!” Negan called.

“Baby don’t kill her!”  P atrick warned. Simon watched the two girls struggle to hold down their opponents. He wasn’t surprised, his  A ddie was a beast. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he had to get in  Kerry and MJ’s  heads.

“Kerry, MJ.” Simon spoke up moving close to the four. “if we call the police now, they will arrest you since we have evidence that you two wrecked Big Red. Not to mention  you violated  the restraining order we had placed on both of you.” Simon pulled out his phone.

“okay!” MJ shouted. “Okay, I'm sorry.” Addie looked down at Kerry.

“if you ever come near us again, I will make sure that...” she leaned down to whisper the threat in Kerry’s ear. Kerry froze.

“you can’t threaten me,” Kerry snarled struggling in Addie hold. The mohawked girl squeezed the back of Kerry’s neck , to keep her still . She gasped  in pain . “fine,  you can have him!  Simon ’ s a pathetic piece of shit anyway! he was so easy to manipulate.” she laughed. “gods, I felt so sorry for him that’s why I agreed to date him.” Addie looked up at Simon, she saw the hurt look on his face, a roar of anger burst through her. Nobody insulted her good boy!

Addie picked up Kerry by the neck and slammed her head in to the glass, not once but twice. Kerry slumped over, passed out. As Addie let her go, she slipped to the ground. Rage still inside her,  A ddie  slowly turned to MJ. Essie let her go. As MJ slowly stood up, Addie punched her in the face, MJ stumbled back, grabbing at her nose, blood dripping down her chin. “fuck off.” MJ nodded rushing out of the store.

“holy fuck, that was hot.” Negan said smiling at Patrick, who laughed and shook his head.

“Addie did tell us you were into some freaky shit.” Patrick informed Negan, who in turn looked at Addie.

“that is the pot calling the kettle black.” Negan said laughing. She rolled her eyes, and looked down at her knuckles. Simon took her hand in his ,  kissing the wound gently. By the look on his face she knew he was hurt by what Kerry had said.

“thank you.” he whispered, she kissed him on the mouth.

“see, now all we have to do is deal with  Daesi  and we’re home free, pet.” she told him softly kissing him gently.

“okay, your order is done...” Terrence looked at Kerry as he exited the backroom. “what the fuck happened?” Talia turned to her brother.

“oh, you know, Addie defending someone honor.” Terrence nodded.

“oh yes, our knight in shining armor.” he smiled and held up a decorative paper bag that had crepe paper poking out. “now, here you are my dear.” Addie gave an excited giggle taking the bag from her friend.

“thank you!” she hugged Terrence and moved to hug Talia. She then turned to Simon. “Okay, pet. Tonight, I want you to dress up, because I'm going to take you out to a really nice place in celebration of this,” she swept an arm over Kerry. “Piece of crap no longer bothering us.” he nodded a smile forming on his face. She kissed him on the mouth and then slapped his ass. “okay later.” she then grabbed Essie’s arm. “come on, stupid I need your help for a dress.” 

“hey bitches! What about her?” Talia shouted pointing to Kerry’s unconscious form. 

“just dump her in the alley!” Addie called blowing everyone a kiss goodbye, as the two exited the building. Patrick laughed, he gathered up Isabella.

“that’s my cue, see yah later.” he moved to follow the two. Negan moved toward Kerry, he stared down at her.

“just leave her.” Terrence said picking up the phone. “I’ll call Biff.” both men nodded, they thanked Talia and Terrence and turned to leave. Simon was excited for various things. His girlfriend beat up Kerry, Kerry was going to get arrested, his girlfriend taking him on a date. This day was turning out to be one of his favorites.

Simon looked around the restaurant, it was crowded with hungry people. The smell of steak floated  through the building . Laughter from the bar drowned the conversations around them. Addie was looking over the menu, she sat next to him, dressed in a gothic steampunk lace dress, on her feet Winter Pumps Motorcycle Ankle High Heels with Gladiator Black Buckles Boots. Her hair pulled up in a grungy high ponytail. She turned to look at him.

“I'm sorry pet,” she looked around, “I like this place way better than the French restaurant.” he laughed.

“no, it’s okay I really like this place. Rick and Negan brought me here to cheer me up the first time we got in town.” he said kissing her on the mouth, when he pulled away, he noticed the people at the table across from them,  watching and whispering. He felt self-conscious suddenly, as he looked down at Addie, she was so youthful and he was...

“don’t let them get to you pet,” she whispered kissing his ear. He gave a small groan as her hand moved to his crotch. “in fact, I'm the only one that get to make you feel anything tonight.” she rubbed at his hardening length, kissing him on the neck.

“are you ready to order?” the waiter appeared next to them smiling. Addie pulled away nodded.

“yep,” as  they  ordered. Simon noticed that the table in front of them suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, but he didn’t care. He smiled at the waiter as he took their menus, then turned to Addie as she snuggled against him. She smiled at him kissing him again, he couldn’t help but kiss her back. 

As dinner went on, they spoke about various topics jumping from show endings that they hated, to music they could listen to forever, to food that they absolutely refused to eat. as their dessert was placed in front of them Simon noticed his Addie was quiet and fidgety. 

“what’s wrong goddess?” he asked. “you're not eating your dessert.” he said softly. “you love dessert.” she smiled at him. He saw her take a deep breath, and turned her body so she was facing him, she gently took his hands in hers.

“Simon,” he froze she had called him by his name, it was serious when she called him by his name. “you know how much I enjoy your company.” Simon's good mood fell. This sounded like a break up... “I thought over what you asked me the other night.” Simon's heart begun to pound, the tightness of rejection suffocating him. “and I decided that this was the best for the two of us.” Simon was trying to hold back the tears of sadness and fear. She let go of his hand and opened her t-rex backpack, pulling out a flat velvet box. She smiled and handed it to him. 

Confused Simon took the box in his hand and opened it, to his utter surprise it was a leather choker, there were elegant waves of metal embedded in the leather, the front had a small silver piece in the shape of a lock, in the middle of the lock over the hole was a heart shape gem in the color of purple, underneath the  lock was a small hoop. He studied the piece of jewelry in confusion.

“Addie?” he questioned as he looked up at her. 

“this is a collar,” she started softly. “when a bottom or sub is gifted one, it’s kind of like, no, it is like a wedding ring.” Simon's eyes widen. “this is a symbol that I will love and cherish you with everything that I have, and if you accept...it means forever. Where you go, I go.” she pulled out another box opening and showing him, a replica of the choker, but instead hers had a key, and a purple gem in the middle of the key. “if you wear yours, I wear mine. Do you want me forever?” she gave him a nervous smile. Simon's eyes watered for a different reason; the worry he felt burst into love and he kissed her hard on the mouth.

“yes! Yes! I do!” he shouted drawing the attention of nearby tables. She smiled excitedly kissing him back. “oh, shit I fucking love you!”  he watched her in confusion as she stood up on the seat.

“He fucking said yes!” she shouted excitedly pointing to Simon. “he’s mine forever!” the whole restaurant erupted in cheers and congratulations. Simon laughed as she plopped back down next to him, kissing him hard on the mouth. She reached for the choker placing it gently around his neck. He helped her in hers. The restaurant was kind enough to give them a congratulations dessert.

“congratulations Asshole!” a familiar voice shouted; Simon jumped as he saw his friends, Daryl, Negan, and Rick cramming themselves in the booth. He stared at them with surprise.

“holy shit you should have seen your face!” Essie shouted as she pushed Simon into Addie so she could sit next to him, Patrick followed behind with a tray of shots.

“wait!? You guys knew?” he asked. Negan laughed.

“we saw the whole damn thing!” Negan helped Patrick pass the shots around the table. 

“I recorded it.” Essie said smiling. Addie hugged Simon.

“you honestly think I was going to propose to you without our family?” Addie asked laughing. “fuck no.” 

“alright!” Negan said standing up ,  holding up his shot glass. “congratulations to my best fucking friend, and his freaky as fuck fiancée! You two were fucking made for each other!” they cheered and down the shots. Simon looked around the table, glad that he was surrounded by his friends. He thanked Patrick as he refilled his shot glass. 

Simon entered his room, carrying Addie bridal style, she had a bottle of tequila in her hands. They were kissing as he kicked the door closed with his foot. It was time for them to celebrate their engagement alone.

“You’re mine now!” Addie giggled as he plopped her on the bed, covering her with his body and kissing her with all he had. She giggled pulling from him shaking her head. 

“oh, no pet. Tonight, is your night.” she whispered pushing him on his back and straddling his waist. “and I'm going to make sure you understand how much I cherish you.” Simon nodded.

“oh gods, please.” he whispered leaning up to kiss her. She giggled pouring tequila in his mouth. She kissed him and tossed the bottle aside. Throwing herself at him kissing him with all she had.

Simon groaned as the sunlight crossed his face, he could hear whispering and Addie bustling around the room. He rolled over on his stomach, pulling the pillow over his head. They had indulged in too much alcohol and he was sore from the intense sex session they had the just hours ago.

“Goddess it’s too early.” he groaned. Addie whimpered as she rolled over covering his back with her body. She gave a heave reaching out to pat him on the back of the head.

“shhhhh...pet” she whispered. “too loud.” As realization hit Simon, he slowly raised his head cracking an eye open, he was ready to yell at Negan, when instead he was staring at an older  Filipina  lady smiling down at him. He let out a yelp rolling over, sitting up, pushing himself against the headboard covering his naked hips with the blanket. Addie snorted, sat up startled, looking around. Sleep and confusion marred her features.

“oh, now you wake up!” a cheery voice scolded. Simon looked up as a middle-aged woman came into his vision, she was folding his pants. “I’ve been yelling at you two for an hour now.” Addie gave a small gasp.

“mom!” she hurried to cover her bare breast with the blanket. “what are you doing in here?” she asked pushing her tangles from her face. Simon’s head snapped to look at his fiancée, then back at the woman standing at the end of the bed.  Addie did bear a small  resemblance  to her.  Addie mom glance down at her.

“you think you can get engaged without the family finding out?” she asked. The older  Filipina  turned to Addie's mother saying something in Tagalog.

“no mom.” Addie's mother answered placing Simon's pants on the desk, then continued to pick up their clothes folding them neatly “he’s her fiancé now, not boyfriend.” The older woman said something again. “I know, I didn’t know she had a boyfriend.” 

“mom!” Addie whined. “can you guys please leave!” her mother smiled at Simon.

“I’m Beth and this is my mother, Addie’s grandmother, Tori.” Simon nodded at them confused, raising his hand to give them a small wave.

“how did you two even get in here?” Addie asked. Beth smiled at her.

“Oh, your friend Negan let us in.” the two looked at each other with knowing looks. Negan was such an asshole sometimes. “he had a key for some reason.” Tori moved away from Simon, muttering in Tagalog as she cleaned. She picked up the controller of Addie’s plug, from the floor and looked at it in wonder, she turned to the television. Simon’s eyes widen.

“Sweetness, your grandmother has… the remote” Addie looked at him before looking at her grandmother.

“Mama no!” Addie shouted jumping from the bed, not caring if she was in her underwear. But it was too late Tori pressed a button. Simon bit his tongue from moaning as the vibration burst inside him, he did hiss pressing his back against the headboard in pleasure. Addie quickly snatched the controller from her grandmother, pressing the off button. Beth watched the two with a confused look but didn’t say anything as she continued to tidy up. Tori began to scold Addie in Tagalog. “sorry, sorry it’s just...” she looked at Simon mouthing “sorry, pet.” Simon took a breath covering his body with his blanket. This was not the way he expected to be woken up in the morning.

“ ** Nakikipagtalik ** **** ** ka ** **** ** ba ** **** ** bago ** **** ** magpakasal ** ?” Tori scolded grabbing Addie by the ear. Addie yelped. Simon watched in horror as her grandmother removed a slipper with her other hand.

“are you having sex before marriage.” Beth translated for Simon as she continued to fold the discarded clothes.  She didn’t say anything to Tori as she threateningly waved the slipper in Addie’s direction. “I want both of you to get ready.” Beth stated as she placed the rest of the folded clothes on the desk.  “ I want to know Simon before you leave.”  Addie tried pulling from her grandmother as she started to whack  her  on the ass and thighs.

“ ** anong ** **** ** sinabi ** **** ** ko ** **** ** sayo ** **!?  ** ** walang ** **  sex  ** ** bago ** **** ** kasal ** !” she scolded as she swatted Addie with her slipper. The young girl yelped cried out covering her ass with her hands and struggled to get out of her grandmothers hold.

“ what did I tell you? no sex before marriage.” Beth once again translated for Simon.

“mom help!” Addie cried yanking from her grandmother moving to run behind her mother. Beth laughed as Addie hid behind her watching her grandmother in fear. Tori then turned to Simon spouting something in Tagalog and waved the slipper at him, he gulped moving away from her. Beth patted Addie on the cheek.

“And you, you probably seduced her with your big muscles.” Beth once again translated, she turned to Addie. “ get dressed baby, we’re having brunch.” she kissed Addie on the cheek before looking at Simon. “and you, we need to have a chat.” Simon nodded, it was never a good thing when the mother of your fiancée wanted a “chat” Beth gave a sigh, as she looked at her daughter. “You grew up so fast.” She then gasped staring at her daughter’s chest. “When did you get tattoos!?”  she  smacked Addie in the arm.

“Ow!”

Addie pouted as she exited the bathroom, Simon right behind her. Both wrapped in towels.

“This is bullshit.” She growled. “I thought she didn’t have an Instagram.” Simon laughed as he tossed his towel off, grabbing a clean pair of pants and pulling them on.

“So, you thought you can get engaged and leave without your family knowing?” He teased. She glared at him.

“Yes.” He laughed as he pulled her close, kissing her gently on the mouth. She sighed as he pulled away. “Guess cat’s out of the bag.” he passed her, her undergarments. Once she had them on, the room door opened and Negan strolled in.

“Hey assholes.” He smiled at them as he sat in the arm chair nearby. Addie grabbed her skirt from the desk and stormed over to him whacking him with the fabric, Negan yelp and shielded his face with his arms. 

“You asshole! You let my mom and grandma in our room!” She shouted as she rained on him. Negan snorted with laughter.

“Oh, come on, they were knocking for half an hour, I felt bad.” He answered. Addie turned to Simon.

“Pet hand me the paddle.” Negan quickly moved to his feet moving away from the tiny girl. He had seen the bruises she left on Simon with the paddle, and he had to admit, she threw  people  around like nothing, the girl was strong for being so small.

“Hey, come on now.” He started. Simon couldn’t help but laugh as Negan gave him a look that asked for help.

“Your ass is going to be black and blue.” Addie threatened raising her hand with her skirt.

“Look,” Negan started as she advanced on him. “Your mom was fucking sad!” Addie froze and looked up at him. “She told me that, you never told her about Simon, and was hurt.  so ,  I let her in your room.” Addie lowered her hand a sad look passed her face. “she told me that you used to tell her everything, so she was surprised that you were engaged.” Addie turned to Simon, and hurried in his arms as he held them out, he knew she wanted a hug. 

“I’m a horrible daughter.” She whispered as she snuggled against Simon’s bare torso. She turned to Negan. “Thanks Negan.” He nodded. Addie looked up at Simon. He looked down at her confused. “ I  guess this is  gonna  be our toughest challenge yet.”

“oh?” Simon asked rubbing her back gently. She nodded. 

“yeah, surviving my family.” Simon froze. He realized that Kerry and  Daesi  was nothing compared to people that actually was related to her.


	10. Family Drama Can Suck It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon meets Addie's family and learns more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while huh? I guess i was pushing off posting this chapter because i really didn't want this story to end, but it has to. So i wrote a pretty long chapter. i hope it covers plot holes and wraps everything up.  
> thanks for reading everyone! kisses and hugs!

Simon and Addie sat in the back of Beth’s SUV, Spanish music on blast. Beth singing along, Tori nodding her head. Addie sulking beside him, Simon wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. 

“I thought your mom was Filipina.” Simon whispered. Addie nodded. 

“Yeah, she is, but she married my dad, who is Mexican, pretty young. There was family drama, and my mom was kicked out of the house. So, she really doesn’t know her Filipino roots, but my dad taught her Spanish and his culture.” Addie whispered back. “just recently my grandma welcomed my mom back with open arms.” 

“Pretty young?” Addie nodded. 

“Yeah, my mom got preggers with me at fourteen. My dad’s a total pedo.” She sounded bitter. “Anyway, mom and dad divorced when I was like 25 and she’s with my stepdad now.” 

“Fourteen?” He asked. She nodded. 

“Yep she totally should’ve had an abortion.” Addie stated. Simon looked down at her with wide eyes. Something told him family drama was the reason Addie decided not to tell her family anything. Beth lowered the music and looked at the two in the rear-view mirror. 

“Okay, so we’re going to have brunch with Addie’s aunts.” Addie pouted crossing her arms across her chest and sunk in her seat. “They’ll be glad to finally meet you.” Simon gave her a polite smile, and looked down at Addie. 

“Yey, fun.” the sarcasm wasn’t lost to Simon. He gave her a squeeze, she looked up at him. “Just wait till you meet my aunts.” Addie whispered. 

“Will Essie be there?” Simon asked, knowing her sister knew how to calm her down. Addie shook her head. 

“Essie’s my half-sister, she’s dad’s daughter from his first marriage.” Addie explained. Simon looked down at her. He didn’t know that. She never mentioned that to him or the others. She looked up at him. “you’re going to see a side of me you probably won’t like, and I don’t blame you if you don’t want me anymore.” Simon stared at her. She looked out the window, biting her lip in worry. That was impossible. He saw her pull out a gun, that was the worst of it. 

 

As Simon and Addie entered the Filipino restaurant, two women jumped from their seat screaming in joy, both speaking Tagalog. Addie gave them a fake smile and greeted them. 

“hey guys.” she said, the two women touched her hair speaking in Tagalog, Simon could see her grimace at what they were saying. 

“well, it’s fucking hair it’ll grow back.” she answered. Her mom hit her on the arm. 

“be nice anak.” Beth scolded. Both women turned to Simon, they gave him the up and down and moved on to him speaking in Tagalog as well. “he’s her fiancé.” Beth spoke helping he mother in her seat. The two women looked at Simon in shock. 

“kaya tumanda.” one of the women said, the other giggled. Simon had a feeling they just insulted him. Addie’s grip on his hand tightened. 

“like you’re so young.” Addie snapped. Beth gave Addie a warning look. “besides he can fuck me like-” Simon slapped a hand over her mouth. He gave a laugh. 

“I don’t think they want to hear about that, goddess.” he said quickly moving the both of them to sit down. Once they were seated Simon removed his hand from her mouth, she was pouting angerly. He rubbed her back in reassurance. 

“these are my aunts, Marie and Dottie.” Addie introduced. The women nodded their heads at him. 

“we already ordered.” Dottie spoke as Addie looked over the menu. She gave a breath and tossed it on the table. “so, what do you do?” Simon looked at her. 

“I own multiple businesses and just opened a motorcycle shop here in town.” he answered. Marie leaned forward, her handed folded and under her chin. 

“oh, so you're a business man?” he nodded taking a sip of his water. He didn’t like how he was being studied. 

“yeah, me and my friend Negan own a couple of bars, but we decided to open a shop with our friend Rick.” Simon answered. 

“siya ay may pera. maganda iyan. Alam natin na siya ay nag-aalaga sa kanya.” tori spoke up. Lori, Dottie and Marie nodded looking at each other. 

“he has money. That's good. he can take care of her.” Beth translated. Simon choked on his water; Addie rolled her eyes. 

“shit, it’s always about fucking money with you lot.” she snarled. Beth gave Simon a “I'm sorry about that” smile. 

“well, we need to know he can take care of you.” Marie stated. 

“are you going to support him?” Dottie asked. “working at that hotel all your life?” Addie's grip on her cup tightened. “we’re only saying this because we care about you.” Addie burst into laughter, that surprised everyone. 

“why the fuck do you guys care?” Addie asked once she settled down. “you never cared about me when I was a fucking kid.” she turned to Marie, her eyes narrowing with anger. Simon turned to her surprised. “and you, I called you the night I left Daesi; since you were the closest, and you told me to deal with it. So, fuck you.” Simon looked at Marie mouth open in shock. Marie's face turned red, her eyes glossing over. 

“Addie--” Marie started. the mohawk girl shook her head shook her head. 

“no. I don’t need your fucking excuse. you call yourself a Christian and yet you couldn’t help me, When I need you the most?” Addie's voice was getting louder. “so, go fuck yourself with your bible. You fucking hypocrite.” there was a silence around the table. “and you,” Addie turned to Dottie. “don’t fucking act like you care about me, you bullied me when I was a kid all because I was half Mexican so fuck you too.” Marie burst into tears and ran off, Dottie followed her sister, Beth stared at Addie with her mouth open, Tori looked between the three, and the waiter placed down multiple plates of food. 

“enjoy!” he said cheerfully before running off. Simon studied the food his mind reeling with Addie had just said. Her family didn’t want to help her? Did Beth... help her when she needs her the most? 

“oh, shit is that tocino? I love tocino!” Addie said reaching for the dish in question. 

“you are going to apologize to your aunt.” Beth said in Spanish. Simon looked at Beth, but she was glaring at Addie who was busy serving Simon food. 

“no.” Addie stated. Simon quickly began to eat; he didn't want to make it obvious that he understood Spanish. When he was in college, he took Spanish classes knowing he would make more money if he was bilingual. He was fluent now, because all his clients spoke Spanish. 

“you have no right speaking to her in that manner.” Addie laughed and started to eat her garlic rice. 

“mom, I love you. But I'm not going to apologize.” Addie replied back Spanish. “just because she’s my aunt doesn’t mean she deserves my respect.” she bit in to her langonisa. “she also insulted my love, and did you forget they bullied me when I was a kid? She constantly slapped me in the face.” Beth took a breath. “you were the only one that helped me. Grams too.” 

“ subukan ang tocino, magugustuhan mo ito.“ Tori held out a plate to Simon. He looked at the food in question. 

“try the tocino, you’ll love it.” Beth translated. Simon took a few pieces and thanked her. “I know anak, but...” Beth started in English. Addie looked at her mom. 

“ikaw ay payat! kumain ng higit pa!” tori proceeded to pile more food on Simon's plate. Simon just smiled and ate what she was giving him. He knew never to say no to grandmothers feeding you. 

“you’re too thin, eat more.” Addie ate her food, Marie and Dottie returned. The awkward silence was pressuring. The two women served themselves but didn’t say anything. Simon could feel addie’s grip on his thigh, he reached down taking her hand in his. Giving her a reassuring smile. 

“so,” Simon spoke up catching their attention. He didn’t want to be rude, and have Addie know he understood Spanish so he decided on a friendly conversation. He wanted to make sure they understood he was trying to get to know them, because he did love Addie with all his heart. “what do you two do?” he asked. Dottie and Marie were quietly eating ignoring Addie. 

“I’m a dental hygienist.” Dottie answered. 

“I’m a nurse.” Marie answered. Neither of them looked at him. 

“those are good jobs.” both nodded. 

“we told Addie to get a good job, but she decided a degree on art.” dottie turned the conversation on Addie, simon took a breath. Okay they were not going to let up. Addie snorted, shaking her head. 

“yeah, after I got my masters in business and sexology” she answered glaring at Dottie. 

“you never did anything with it.” Marie stated. Simon stopped himself from facepalming. These women were relentless! 

“I did, I never told you guys because it was all about money with you.” addie snarled, she turned to simon smiling sweetly. “I was working in advertising, while trying to be a sex therapist. then I met Daesi; was abused. rarely let out of the house for I don’t know, three years.” Addie informed him. He had known she finished college, but he never asked her majors. She then turned back to her aunts. “but you two didn’t care, because I was in a relationship with a woman, you refused to acknowledge me. Because ‘gay is sin’” she turned back to Simon. “I doubled majored at my college.” he smiled at her. 

“that’s really cool.” she nodded. He kissed her on her temple trying to make her feel better, he could sense she was uncomfortable. “that must’ve been hard.” she nodded. 

“yeah, my aunts told me I was a dirty Mexican that would never amount to anything, so I decided on showing them what I was capable of.” she leaned forward nuzzling his neck. Her hand gripping his thigh. “pure rage fueled my entire college years.” 

“are you going to do anything with that?” Dottie asked interrupting Addie. The mohawked girl looked back at her aunt. 

“yep, I was thinking when I leave with Simon, I would take a look around and see what they offer.” Addie replied leaning back in her seat and snuggling next to Simon, he automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“and where is that?” Marie asked looking at Simon. Addie looked up at him, her eyes narrowing as if telling him not to tell them. Simon cleared his throat. 

“around.” he stated lamely. Addie smiled up at him. “excuse me.” Simon removed himself from Addie and got up heading to the bathroom. He had to get out of there. Her aunts made him want to claw out his eyes, they were horrible! No wonder Addie never spoke about them. He entered the bathroom and moved to a stall, as he leaned against the wall, he took deep breaths. 

Her aunts were nightmares! He wasn’t surprised the way Addie spoke to her family. They were so condescending. How Addie openly spoke about her abuse. a knock on the stall caught his attention. 

“occupied.” 

“oh, I know pet.” Simon looked up as the stall door opened and Addie entered. She leaned against the closed door, rubbing the back of her neck. “I'm sorry you’re in the middle of all this.” she said softly moving toward him. “they’re the reason I didn’t want to come. I understand if you don’t want me anymore...” Simon shook his head and pulled her in a hug. 

“no, I had to get away from them.” he whispered kissing her all over her face. She looked up at him eyes glossed over. “they’re such assholes.” she nodded. Her hands rubbing at his back. 

“I was scared you changed your mind about me.” he shook his head, then kissed her hard on the mouth. She returned the kiss with vigor. He hoisted her up, kissing her with all he had. Her hand roaming his shoulders and neck. 

“never. I love you.” he kissed at her neck. He wanted her to feel better. 

“I love you too. Wanna fuck?” she whispered as he bit her neck. He grinned up at her. 

“yes please.” 

 

Simon and Addie exited the bathroom after making sure they were presentable. As they walked to the table, they noticed that the four were heatedly whispering amongst each other. Addie turned to Simon. 

“let’s go!” she whispered. “me and you we can just run out of here.” she looked up at him determination in her eyes. Simon laughed. 

“gods, I am so tempted.” he whispered kissing her on the mouth. “but your mom drove us here.” Simon laughed. Addie pouted. “and I think she will sorely disappointed in you.” she gave a frustrated groan. 

“I told you we should have brought your bike.” Addie tilted her head. “oh! Call Negan to come and get us.” Simon laughed again, but it was too late they had reached the table. the four looked up at them. Addie and Simon sat back in their seats; Simon noticed there was a dish that had what looked like bread balls on spears. 

“dito, subukan ang mga ito. ito ay Karioka. Matamis.“ tori said handing Simon a stick. He took it with a thanks. 

“here, try it. It's karioka. Sweet.” beth took one as well. “deep fried rice balls with a hint of coconut and covered in brown sugar.” Simon bit into one and groaned. 

“oh shit, goddess this is good.” Addie nodded biting in to her own. 

“yeah it’s one of my favorites beside puto.” Simon turned to her in horror. She laughed. “there's a Filipino bread called puto.” he laughed too. She froze and turned to him. “wait, do you understand Spanish?” shit! 

“Addie,” Marie spoke up. Addie turned to her. She stiffened and clutched at her karioka spear in a tight grip. “I just wanted to apologize. I was wrong. I should have been there when you needed me.” Addie didn’t say anything but looked at her aunt in suspicion and ate her sweet. 

“well?” Dottie asked. “are you going to forgive her?” Addie snapped her head to look at her other aunt. 

“she never said the words ‘I'm sorry.’” Addie stated as she continued to eat her karioka. That was his girl. He watched Marie give Addie a frustrated look 

“why are you so disrespectful?” Marie asked. Dottie nodded. 

“you never change.” Dottie looked at Simon. “You’re going to need luck with her.” Addie took a breath her face going red, her eyes glossing over. She was about to unload on them when Tori stood up grabbing both women by the ears. She started to scold them in Tagalog as she dragged them outside. Addie watched in awe as her grandmother moved pass her. As the trio exited the restaurant, Addie turned back to her mom. 

“What was that about?” she asked. Beth didn’t answer as she looked in her purse, she then pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. 

“why don’t you go next door baby to the arcade and let me and Simon have a chat.” Addie looked between her mom and her fiancé. She bit her lip in thought. “don’t worry, grandma will keep them busy. I just want to chat.” Addie gave a slow nod taking the twenty from her mom. She kissed Simon on the cheek. 

“I’ll be next door if you need me.” he gave a nod. With that she left the restaurant. Simon and Beth sat there just studying each other. 

“so,” simon started. “your mom seems nice.” Beth smiled, her eyes moving on to the choker wrapped around his neck. 

“thank you.” Beth slid a hand through her hair. “Simon, Addie is impulsive.” Simon took a breath narrowing his eyes at his future mother in law. “she’s hotheaded and can have a temper.” he didn’t say anything but crossed his arms across his chest, he studied the woman. “I know my daughter...or I thought I did.” Beth looked at her empty plate on the table. 

“why are you telling me this?” Simon asked. Beth looked up at him, his tone hostile. 

“the night things went down between Addie and Daesi,” Beth started. “that night I got a call from Essie, she was crying. She told that Addie was too embarrassed to call me, she refused to call her dad. I told Essie to have her call Marie so she can stay there while we get there, but as you heard Marie didn’t want to help my baby.” Beth wiped at her eyes. “She didn’t want to stay with me, or go back to her father's house. So, I helped her buy Big Red. She was so broken, she didn’t talk, or laugh...she had stopped smiling. She stopped drawing...” Simon uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. “she became distant. I feel she has resentment toward me for letting her go with Daesi.” she wiped at the tears that fell on her cheeks. Simon didn’t say anything he just watched her. “what I'm saying Simon is you're not an impulse. You are a choice.” 

“so Daesi was an impulse?” Beth nodded. 

“she knew Daesi for a few weeks before she ran off with her.” Beth gave a smile. “I remember one night, Addie called me. She told me about this ‘handsome man’ staying at her hotel, that she was shy to approach and didn’t know how to introduce herself.” Simon smiled. “then a few days later she called me again complaining about what an asshole he was, and how he infuriated her, but made her want to kiss him.” Beth laughed. “i thought she forgot about you since she didn’t tell me anything after that.” Beth picked up a karioka spear and pulled off one of the bread balls, she bit in to it before continuing. “I honestly didn’t know that you two were together until I saw the video, she posted on Instagram, Dottie showed me. She also showed me Addie’s “feed” on Instagram, that’s how I found out she had a boyfriend.” 

“maybe she was afraid.” Simon spoke up, Beth looked at him. “I mean we’ve known each other for five months give or take and already we’re engaged. She probably thought you would call her impulsive.” Beth nodded. 

“At first, I thought so, but what Essie told me about you, or how she treated you; I knew she wasn’t being impulsive. And by looking at that choker I can tell she loves you.” Simon didn’t say anything but absentmindedly touched the lock on his neck. “what I'm trying to say Simon is take care of my baby, she deserves to be happy.” Simon nodded. 

“Oh, I'll treat her like the Goddess she is.” he answered. 

“mom! Simon! Look what I won!” Addie shouted running in the restaurant holding a gigantic stuffed unicorn. Simon smiled up at her as she came up beside him. 

“that’s so cute!” Beth answered. Addie nodded. As she sat in her seat, Tori and the two sisters returned, both women had sullen looks on their faces. They sat quietly in their seats. As tori sat down, she smiled at Beth. 

“Ngayon, sinasabi ko ipakilala natin sa kanya ang buong pamilya.” 

“now, I say we introduce him to the rest of the family.” Beth translated to Simon. Addie gave a groan burying her face in the unicorn soft body. Simon looked at her. Beth smiled. 

 

“that was fucking torture!” Addie groaned as she threw herself on Simons lap, clutching Monty the unicorn. They were in Beth's SUV now, and Beth was driving Addie to her father's house. Beth gave a laugh. They had just finished visiting Tori’s sisters, Dana and Chrissy, and the rest of Addie’s mother’s family. Simon had been introduced to some many people that it had just been a blur to him. 

“well you made it feel that way.” 

“oh please.” Addie snapped sitting up strapping her seatbelt on. “that bitch, Ami made it feel that way. She had the gall to ask if we were fucking.” Addie gave a dry laugh. “yeah, we are. we did it in the bathroom at the restaurant and on her bed.” Simon face went a flame and he shook his head. It was true, after Ami, Addie’s cousin, had groped Simon’s ass, Addie pulled him in to Ami’s room demanding he fuck her on her cousin’s bed. 

“Addie.” he whined looking down at her. She laughed. 

“don’t be shy pet. Mom doesn’t care.” Beth shook her head. 

“you’re lucky your grandmother is on your side, and she willing to stay behind to speak with them. She thinks it’s romantic that you two fell in love so quickly. Just like her and dad.” Beth sighed. “but the family,” she trailed off. 

“are crazy? nosey? Prudes? Jerks?” Beth nodded. 

“all the above, anak.” Beth laughed. “but they think you’re crazy.” Addie didn’t say anything; Simon could see tears rimming her eyes. She hurried to wipe them away. Simon reached out hugging her, she hugged him back “I'm not one to talk.” Beth spoke up. “I got married when I was fourteen, thought I loved him, put my kid through some fucked up shit, but I can see how much you love her Simon.” Simon looked up at Beth and noticed she was looking at him in the rear-view mirror. “take care of my baby.” Simon nodded. “now you’ll get a break from family, since you’re only meeting her dad.” Addie gave a small sound. 

“do I have to see dad?” Addie whined. Beth nodded. “no, he gonna say I'm fat, and complain that I'm doing nothing with my life.” she gave a heave. “the last time I had dinner with him it was the same! What if he makes fun of Simon and if he does,” Addie shook her fist. Simon was flattered his girlfriend would fight her own father for him. He kissed her on the temple, she kissed him back. 

“calm down anak.” Beth laughed. “I talked to your dad. I told him that he needs to stop.” Addie pouted again. 

“I’ll give you a hundred dollars if you tell dad, I'm sick.” Addie spoke up. Beth glared at her daughter from the rearview mirror. “or tell him I died.” 

“you are going to spend time with your father, whether you like it or not.” Addie reached for the car door. Simon watched Addie; he was worried she would jump out. 

“I will jump out I swear.” Simon gave a nervous chuckle she was joking right? Beth gave her daughter a ‘I dare you’ look. 

“don’t be dramatic.” Beth rolled her eyes. 

“it’s my pansexual right to be a dramatic bitch. so, see yah.” she opened the door, Simon quickly reached over shutting the door closed. She looked up at him anger flashing her eyes. “I will punish you if you don’t let me jump out of this car.” he gave another nervous chuckle. Her eyes narrowed; he cleared his throat. 

“first off, you’ll die, so how are you going to punish me? Second, let’s just take a chance.” Simon whispered smoothing down her hair. She glared up at him. 

“my father is an emotional, verbally, mentally and sometimes physically abusive man.” Addie hissed. “so, I'm sorry that I rather jump out in traffic than see him.” Addie snapped once again trying to open the door, Simon kept a tight grip on door. She turned to glare at him. he kissed her on the mouth, surprising her, she let go of the door. 

“look,” he whispered once he pulled away. “maybe he changed, maybe he didn’t, but at least say what you want to say.” Addie stared up at him. “at least be the one to tell him that your leaving.” she stared up at him. “maybe he’ll surprise you.” she studied his face. 

“ugh! Why the fuck are you so cute?” she started. “I'm so into you right now.” she kissed him hard on the mouth. 

“hey!” Beth shouted. Addie turned to her mom. “calm your horny ass down!” Beth told her daughter. “besides we’re at your dad’s.” Addie and Simon looked up at Beth slowed down in front of a house. 

“please tell me Essie's here.” Addie whined 

“I called her, yes she will be here.” Addie gave a sound of victory. As Beth parked in the driveway. Simon noticed Essie and Patrick sitting on the front porch with Isabella playing in front of them. Simon noticed a man coming out from the garage. 

“hello Beth,” the man said smiling at Beth. 

“hey asshole.” Beth greeted. The man was older than Simon, he had blonde hair and hazel eyes, his accent was what gave away that he wasn’t from the USA. 

“you don’t miss me?” he asked in Spanish. Beth laughed then glared at him. 

“no, Joe, I'm pretty happy that you’re miserable.” Addie snorted. Simon could see where Addie got her sharp wit from. Essie came up next to her father. 

“leave, her alone.” Essie told her dad. “hi mom, how are you?” 

“I’m fine mija.” Beth and Essie kissed each other on the cheek. The older man moved toward Addie and Simon as they climbed out of the Suv. Addie was pouting. 

“hi mija!” Joe said as he moved to hug his daughter, she stiffened up. 

“hi, father.” Addie stated giving him a pat on the shoulder. “this is my Simon.” she introduced shoving Simon toward her father as she moved to hug her mother goodbye. 

“hi, sir.” Joe gave Simon the up and down and shook his hand. “nice place you have here.” Joe nodded but didn’t say anything. 

“be good and please don’t start any fights. Marigold told me what she saw on the cameras at the jewelers. Addie and Essie gasped. 

“you honestly thought it was us?” Addie questioned. 

“yeah! It could have been anyone, mom.” Essie spoke. Beth looked at both girls. 

“okay, I'm just saying.” they laughed. “have fun with your dad girls.” 

“I doubt it.” 

“we will.” they said at the same time. Beth called a good bye to Simon, who waved back. Joe quickly moved to talk to Beth before she left. Essie grabbed Simon and Addie by the arm and pulled them toward the house. 

“come on gringo.” he greeted Patrick as they got to the porch. Essie and Addie disappeared in the house to get drinks. 

“so, you’re meeting the family.” Patrick stated as he picked up Isabella. 

“Simon!” Isabella pointed to the mustached man. Patrick laughed. In The recent weeks Simon had spent enough time with Essie's family, and Isabella seemed fond of him. 

“yes, my baby that’s uncle Simon.” Patrick looked up at Simon. “don’t worry, Joe is really quiet but get him drinking and boom, he really chatty.” Isabella handed Simon a saliva covered toy; he took it smiling down at her. 

“is it true he’s...” Simon trailed off. Patrick looked over at Joe, who was still trying to shoot his shot with his ex-wife, but Beth was cutting him down. 

“abusive?” Patrick sighed. “I never witnessed it; I think because of his old age. but the stories the girls told me.” Patrick sighed. “they’re heart breaking.” he looked up as the girls came out with drinks. 

“here, baby.” Essie handed Patrick a cup of agua fresca. She took Isabella from his hold. 

“it’s pipino and limon.” Addie told Simon handing him his own cup. He thanked her and took a sip. He liked it; it was something new. He took a bigger sip. 

“Simon!” Isabella called and handed him another wet toy. He took it with a thanks. Essie laughed and took the toys from him. 

“Izzy, that’s gross.” 

“so, what does the father have planned.” Addie asked leaning against Simon sipping her drink. 

“fishing.” Addie stared at her sister. 

“that’s fucking boring.” she stated. Essie laughed. 

“I know I told him you wouldn’t like it. But he wanted to do something “family like” 

“then take us to a fuckin’ arcade or an amusement park.” Addie complained. Simon hugged Addie. 

“the fair’s in town.” Patrick spoke up. Essie nodded. 

“I know guys, but dad already made up his mind. He wants to talk to Simon anyway.” Essie took a gulp of her drink. 

“why?” Addie snapped. 

“damn bitch, don’t yell at me.” Essie snapped back. 

“I am not fishing!” Addie stomped her foot childishly. “it’s fucking boring!” 

 

Addie glared at her father as the six of them sat in folding chairs at the edge of the lake. Her father teaching Isabella how to fish, Patrick and Simon chatting about their hometowns. Addie took the soda that Essie handed her. 

“cheer up angel.” Essie whispered. she turned to glare at Essie. ““at least dad didn’t bring up anything embarrassing.” Addie scoffed. 

“he asked Simon if he was a porn star.” she told her sister. Essie laughed nodding. 

“that was funny.” Addie glared at her again. She reached in her plush backpack and pulled out her Bluetooth headphones. 

“I’m going to listen to music and imagine I'm at the fair or somewhere fun.” she told her sister, blasted her metal and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was a sleep. 

Joe studied his daughter a few minutes making sure she couldn’t hear him before turning to Simon. As Essie sat next to Patrick, Joe spoke up. 

“you proposed or she did?” Simon choked on his soda. Isabella was swinging her fishing rod around like a sword while babbling. Patrick and Essie looked at each other but didn’t say anything. 

“she did.” Simon answered. Joe gave a laugh. 

“that’s so like her.” Joe said softly. “I don’t know what she told you about me, but I admit I wasn’t really there. I was an asshole, But I want you to promise me you’ll take care of her.” Simon nodded. “so, what she say about me?” Simon looked at Essie and Patrick, the two looked at him expectedly. 

“she never mentioned you.” Simon said truthfully. “or Beth.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm sorry.” joe sighed. 

“Ideserve that after all I let her leave.” Essie's eyes glossed over she cleared her throat and picked up Isabella moving away from them, Patrick followed his wife. He knew that she was emotional about Addie’s departure. 

“what happened?” Simon asked as he watched Essie and Patrick walk down the lake edge. “please tell me.” he said in Spanish. Joe looked at him in surprise, but nodded nonetheless. 

“we got in an argument a few years back, it got physical. I kicked her out of my house.” Joe spoke up. “she had nowhere to go... so she left with Daesi,” Joe eye’s glossed over. “I let her leave. I thought ‘she’ll come back. I'm in the right.’” he gave a bitter laugh. “I didn't hear from her for three years, then two years ago I hear she’s back in town.” Joe wiped at his eyes. 

“she never called or asked for help?” Simon asked. Joe shook his head. 

“she as stubborn as me.” he laughed. “She just bought that red truck off my brother, that’s how I knew she was in town. I thought hell, she’ll ask to have her old room back, she’ll be home.” Joe was wiping at his face now. “but Patrick and Essie helped her built the truck in to some house on wheels. If Essie wasn’t here, I doubt I would ever see her again.” Addie shifted in her seat. Both men looked at her, she gave a soft snore. 

“do you know what happened with Daesi?” Simon asked. Joe nodded. 

“a few details. Beth wouldn’t tell me anything.” Joe gently reeled in the bait. “just that our baby was hurt and she didn’t want to see me.” Joe gave sigh. “she hates me.” 

“I don’t think she hates you.” Simon said softly. He was toying with the soda tab. “I think she’s hurt. She's been through shit. Have you ever asked about what happened with Daesi?” Joe shook his head. "maybe you should start there.” Joe didn’t say anything but nodded. 

“thank you, Simon.” Simon looked at the older man. “take care of her. Simon nodded. Joe looked at the choker on his neck. “why are you wearing a girl necklace.” Simon laughed embarrassed. He was the first to ask. 

“it’s like our engagement ring.” Joe made a noise of understanding. 

“she never like following trends.” Joe answered. Simon looked over at Addie, he saw her reach up wiping at her face quickly before turning her back to them. 

 

“where are we going now?” Addie asked as she slumped against Simon. The family packed in his SUV, on their way home from a boring fishing trip. Joe looked at her in the rear-view mirror. 

“the restaurant, I left something there so I have to pick it up.” Joe answered in Spanish. Addie pouted. 

“good, I’m hungry.” she stated. Essie turned from the seat in front of her. 

“we had lunch at the lake.” Addie glared at her. 

“okay, first of all,” Addie started. “we had snacks from the liquor store, that’s not lunch.” Essie laughed. As they pulled in to the parking lot of the restaurant. Simon noticed the restaurant was dark. “you closed the restaurant?” Addie asked softly as they all climbed out. Joe nodded moving toward the restaurant. 

“yeah.” Joe opened the door and held it open letting Simon and Addie in first. 

“SURPRISE!!!!” the lights flooded the area, Addie screamed clutching at Simon, who jumped and clutched her back. Essie and Patrick burst in to laughter. Addie and Simon stared at the crowd of people; the restaurant was decorated with engagement party decorations. 

“surprise baby!” Beth shouted moving toward the stunned couple, hugging them. Addie started to laugh moving with her mother toward her father’s family to introduce Simon. However, Simon and Addie were pulled away from the introductions by their friends. 

“holy shit! I almost pissed my pants!” Addie shouted laughing as she hugged Biff and Talia, merle was teasing her scream. Daryl and Dwight congratulated Simon. Rick and Michonne greeted the couple with a gift. 

“you should have seen your fucking faces!” Negan laughed as he handed both of them a drink. The group laughed; Addie punched him on the arm. 

“did you think this up?” Addie asked him taking the red cup from him. Negan shook his head. 

“your old man did.” Addie turned to look at Joe who was greeting her stepdad. Essie nodded. “I just help decorate it with your hot mom.” she glared at him. Simon pushed at Negan with a warning look. Negan laughed wrapping an arm around Simon's shoulder. “calm your happy ass dawn, I would never think of that.” Simon shook his head taking a sip from his drink. 

“yeah, dad called me this morning and was like let’s do this.” Essie told her sister. Addie turned to her father; he was laughing to what Beth was saying. “I called everyone else to have them pitch in.” Addie turned to her friends. 

“thanks guys,” she hugged everyone again. “okay now let’s fucking party!” she told Simon. He nodded kissing her on the mouth. and they did. 

They greeted everyone, they thanked everyone. They were surprised that there were gifts waiting for them, there were games and food, not to mention alcohol. They laughed, ate and there were plenty emotional moments. Beth then broke out the karaoke machine on the behalf of Tori, and had a karaoke competition the prize was a bottle of tequila. 

A few hours later Simon and Negan found themselves exiting the restaurant, laughing. Simon and Addie had just finished opening the gifts, which was a handful of things: gift cards, home appliances, dirty items from Biff’s store, lingerie for both Simon and Addie from Talia and Merle. The older guest were a little uncomfortable, but Addie didn’t care as she excitedly held up the sexy items. Merle then whispered in Simons ear that the outfit for him was comfortable not to worry about chafing. Simon couldn’t help but laugh, and Daryl covered his face in embarrassment as Talia declared Merle had the same outfit at home. 

“shit,” Negan groaned as he sat on the sidewalk. “this is some fucking party.” Simon nodded as he sat next to his friend taking a drink from his cup. He was buzzing with happiness. Not to mention Addie Mexican family members were so different from Her mother side, so that was a plus. 

“yeah, who knew that Essie had pipes on her.” Negan nodded stood up. 

“I’m gonna hit the head.” Negan spoke and moved around the building. 

“there’s a bathroom inside you animal!” Simon called after him. Negan laughed disappearing around the corner. Simon finished his drink shaking his head. He let the fresh air cool him down. 

“Simon,” Simon turned to look at Talia. She came up next to him, he moved to his feet. “here, this is my gift to you.” he took the item she was holding out; it was a small velvet box. He opened it to see a black plated ring with diamonds, the stone in the middle was cut in a shape of a heart, there were diamonds that formed wings on the front of the ring. Simon stared at the ring in awe. “She would love this. I also think the older generation would like to see a ring on her finger, they wouldn’t understand this.” she touched the choker on her neck. Simon nodded. He had been questioned by the older generation on why he was wearing a necklace like that. He would just smile or point to addie. 

“Are you sure? It looks expensive!” he asked looking up at her. She nodded. 

“yeah, I was the one who introduced her to Daesi.” Talia said softly. Simon looked at her in surprise. “I’ve been guilty since... I put my best friend through so much; I know that this doesn’t make anything up but it’s the least I could do.” Simon hugged Talia. They had hung out together with Biff the past few weeks, getting to know each other. 

“it’s perfect. Thank you. She’ll love it.” Talia hugged him back. When they pulled away, she kissed him on the cheek. 

“take care of my girl.” He nodded. He closed the ring box. “I'll see you inside. I want you to propose to her, I didn’t get to see it the first time.” she pouted. he nodded again with a smile on his lips, oh he had planned on it. 

“let me get Negan.” she laughed and moved back inside the restaurant. Once she was gone, he opened the ring box studying the ring. 

It had been four months and a few weeks since that night. He couldn’t help but smile, he had the woman of his dreams. She wanted him in return. There had been a small part of him that wondered what if he never went downstairs to talk to her. What would have happened? He smiled at the thought of Addie, no they were meant to be, fate would have had them be together one way or another. Nothing would stand in their way now. 

“so, it’s true.” Simon looked up to see Daesi making her way toward him. Shit! He forgot about this bitch. 

“fuck off, you weren’t invited.” Simon snapped quickly stuffing the ring holder in his pocket. Daesi sneered at him. 

“so, she proposed.” she held up the phone showing Addie’s instgram, a video of Addie on the booth the night she proposed played. “He fucking said yes!” the video continued. “he’s mine forever!” she flicked her thumb to show another photo of Addie and Simon kissing under the ‘congratulations assholes’ banner. she stuffed the phone in her purse. Simon took a few steps back as she stepped up to him. 

“don’t touch me.” he snapped. She rolled her eyes. 

“she has good taste.” Daesi flicked the choker. Simon moved away from her, covering his choker as if she would break it with her evilness. She took a breath. He saw her eyes gloss over. “I know when I’ve lost. Congratulations Simon, I guess you weren’t a phase. Tell her I said good luck, but remember if you hurt her, I'll be here waiting for her.” with that she moved away from him, crossing the street in angry strides. Simon stared after her, his mind reeling. Negan stumbled from the darkness into Simon; his face covered in lipstick kisses. 

“What’d I miss?” he asked. Simon turned to Negan disbelief coursing through him. “what the fuck she want?” 

“it was that fucking easy? I should have proposed to her months ago!” Simon stated. Negan laughed pulling him inside the restaurant. As Simon entered the restaurant, he saw Addie was taking pictures of their cake. His head swelled at the sight of her. He thought of pulling her in to the bathroom to have his filthy way with her, or have her top him. 

“before we cut the cake,” Talia spoke in the microphone near the DJ booth catching the attention of the guest and simon. “Simon wanted to say a few words.” Simon froze and looked at the young woman, she winked at him. 

“yeah! Speech!” Negan shouted whooping clapping his friend on the back. Addie moved to the front of the crowd surrounding the DJ booth. Simon took the microphone as Talia passed him. 

“hello everyone,” Simon spoke in spanish. 

“what the fuck!?” addie said surprised. “I knew it! You speak Spanish!” he laughed. 

“Yes, I do. Sorry for keeping that a secret, but before you get mad and punish me.” he said in English. a wicked grin formed on her face. “I just wanted to say a few things, I'm going to say it in Spanish because of the elders.” Addie nodded. “when I met Addie I was broken, and horrible.” he paused. “we actually fought at her work.” 

“I threw him against a wall.” she admitted. 

“but you changed me for the better.” Addie smiled at him; her hands clutched at her chest. “she gave me this.” he touched the lock on his neck. “as a symbol of love, but maybe I should have been the first. the first to show her how much I love her, how much She helped me, and made me a better man.” he cleared his throat; he didn’t think he was going to get emotional. Negan slapped him on the shoulder. 

“it’s cool man, I like that you're not an asshole anymore.” the crowd laughed. 

“I second that!” Rick called. Simon smiled at his friends; he took Addie's hand in his. 

“And this should prove how much I want you, how much I love you and how I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” he reached in his pocket pulling out the ring box, her family cheering and screaming. He handed Talia the microphone and fell to one knee. Addie gaped at him. “will you marry me?” he opened the ring box. 

“of fucking course!” she shouted. He rose to his feet and she threw herself at him kissing him on the mouth. She jumped from foot to foot in excitement as he put the ring on her finger. Addie kissed him again, Talia smiled at Simon. 

“thank you.” she mouthed. He nodded. 

“Okay! Now the real party begins!” Addie shouted. they partied until the early hours of the morning. 

 

As Addie and Simon tiredly climbed in their bed that early morning, they cuddled; Just holding each other. Simon kissed her head. 

“no take backs.” Addie declared in a sleepy voice. Simon laughed. 

“same.” he kissed her gently. 

“we have a few weeks left and then were out of here!” she cheered he laughed, kissing her again. 

“a new adventure.” Simon whispered sleep tugging at his mind. 

“yep, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

 

Simon, Negan, and Rick leaned against Big Red watching Addie chat with her coworkers. It was finally time for them to head home. It had been a blissful and drama free few weeks. MJ and Kerry had both been arrested, Daesi had kept her promised and left Addie alone. The rest of their time they had spent with Addie family and their friends. Addie was glowing as she spoke with her coworkers, it was her last day and she was saying good bye. Simon heart pounding excitedly as he studied his girlfri—fiancée, she was finally going home with him! 

“I’m happy for you man.” Rick said smiling at Addie as she hugged a crying Romi. Simon turned to him. 

“Dude, I should be happy for you! Congratulations on the Baby!” Rick gave a shy smile. “Carl and Judith are going to be great siblings!” Simon patted Rick on the back. 

Negan watched Addie, bend at the waist to pick up something Mary Lou had dropped, he groaned when the wind tossed up her skirt, he saw through her sheer stockings she had a jeweled plug inside her. Simon smacked him as Addie quickly stood up, flattening her skirt against her ass. 

“what?” Negan laughed. Rick choked on his water that he was drinking looking away, he totally didn’t see that. “Shit, Simon, and here I thought I was going to marry a freaky as fuck babe.” Negan laughed. 

“stop ogling my fiancée!” Simon scolded but he had a smile on his lips, he knew Negan was, Well Negan. so, there was really nothing he can do. 

“you know,” Negan sang. “I like you much better like this, man.” Simon gave him a confused look. 

“yeah, mopey and weepy Simon sucked.” Rick laughed. Simon smiled. 

“true, I was an ass.” they laughed. Negan saw Addie show the girls her engagement ring. “is it weird that I'm excited to bring her home?” he asked looking at his friends. Rick shook his head, cheek still red from his embarrassment. 

“no, you want her to be a part of your life. It's exciting.” Simon nodded. 

“yeah, I wanna treat her like the goddess she is.” he sighed dreamingly. Negan looked at his watch. 

“hey guys we should go, if we wanna make the next town by dark. They all nodded. Simon moved toward Addie as Rick and Negan moved toward their truck, that had their bikes hitched on the back. 

“Addie, Honey.” Simon said as he approached her and the others. “we have to go now.” Addie turned to him wiping her tears. 

“okay.” she turned to her coworkers and hugged them goodbye. As she moved toward Big Red, she squeezed Simon's hand. Simon helped her into her truck, and moved to the driver seat. As he started Big red, he turned to her. 

“you gonna miss this place?” he asked. She turned to him nodding. 

“yep, I mean I met you here.” she leaned over kissing him. “but I'm excited to start my next chapter in life with you.” Simon smiled, following Negan out on the road. Simon gave a groan of arousal as the vibration started inside him, he took a glance at Addie as she leaned forward kissing him gently on the cheek, her hand stroking his hardening cock, in her other hand the remote of the plug. “Now pet, let’s see if you can last three hours.” she stroked him, he nodded. “if you do, you’ll be greatly rewarded.” she sang. 

“yes, goddess.” he whispered, she giggled kissing him on the lips and resting her head on his shoulder. Simon kissed her forehead, smiling at her. This was everything he ever wanted.


End file.
